Vampire in Halkeginia
by Chimichanga lover
Summary: An ancient Vampire Lord is summoned from earth to the magical continent of Halkeginia and with his arrival an all new species will be born that will soon fight to over throw the mages and nobility as the dominate species of this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, ( _memories_ ), **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

* * *

 **17th Century Europe**

It was a star less dark night and in a certain castle on the outskirts of a small village a certain vampire lord named William Drake looked out his window as a mob of angry villagers gathered outside his gate. "How did they find out, I've made it point of being as discreet as possible" he asked himself curious about how they could have possibly discovered what he was.

And that's when he spotted him Peter a vampire he had met some years back was at the front of the mob and was apparently it's leader. He and the man had a falling out a few years back due in part to the other man's greed. Like himself the man had also used his vampiric powers to insert himself into a position of power and like most with people with power he was hungry for more.

The man had tried to take his place as the lord of the region for years but still William was surprised by that the man would go so far as to out him as a vampire just to get rid of him.

He was utterly disgusted with the other vampire's greed and lack of honor. Still he had walked the earth for over a millennium and he sure as hell wasn't gonna leave it without a fight and so he grabbed his weapons and headed down stairs to meet the mob head on. He was armed with six beautiful crafted flintlock pistols on his belt and he had a large claymore on his back.

He could hear the load shouts and bangs as the mob attempted to break down his door. After about a minute the mob final managed to break down the door to the castle. They stood there armed with pitchforks and other makeshift weapons and re purposed farm equipment although a few actually had crossbows armed with wooden arrows no metal tip just sharpened wooden basically just wooden stakes as arrows.

By this point Peter being the coward that he was had moved to the back of the group intent on using the humans as his own personal meat shields however despite this he could see the man he had black greasy hair and crimson eyes and was of an average height and build.

William decided to ignore him for the moment because he knew that the crossbow men were the biggest threat after all if any of their wooden arrows manage to strike his heart he knew it would kill him and so his eyes scanned the crowd being sure to locate them all and by his count there were five in total.

Not wanting to have to massacre all the villagers William stepped forward to try to defuse the situation. "What is going on here why have you lot broken into my home" William asked knowing full well why they were there.

In response to this one of the braver villagers stepped forward, he was an older looking man in his late fifties with brown eye's and brown hair with a bit of gray from age in the mix as well and he was of average height and had a thin build. The man was more than likely the village chief based on how he carried himself and the fact that he was the one speaking for the group.

"We're here to put an end to your villainous ways monster" said the old man as he angrily shook his fist at William.

"What on earth are you blathering about you crazy old fool" said William.

The old man scowled in response to the biting insult "you cannot deceive us the honorable sir Peter has already told us what you are" responded the village chief.

William only laughed in response to the old man's words and replied "oh please that man doesn't know the meaning of the word honor. And let me get this straight you're telling me you broke into my home the home of your lord and owner of your entire village intent on taking the law into your own hands and accusing me of being some manner of monster all on this man's word".

The villagers began to falter at Williams words seeing the foolishness of taking the word of a man they barely knew at face value especially when it came to such a serious accusation.

William seeing their doubt decided to capitalize on it by putting some fear into the hearts of the humans "I'm feeling particularly generous today so I'll tell you what if you leave this house at once I won't triple the village's taxes and have you all hung for breaking into the home of your lord". William smiled seeing that his words had the desired effect and that could he practically smell the fear rolling off the villagers.

They had all turned around and were making their way out of his home for fear that he would make good on his threat. That is until the voice of Peter rang out through the building "wait everyone stop he is a vampire and I'll prove it". After hearing his words everyone turned around to watch.

Smiling arrogantly Peter walked forward to face William "if you're not a vampire then you should be able touch silver without burning" said Peter.

In response to the challenge the village chief stepped forward to try and stop the man from angering William further clearly having lost faith in the man's claims and feared Williams wrath "stop this madness Peter it's over you were wrong let's just go" said the village chief.

"Hey wait a second I agree after all if he's not a vampire than what is he afraid of" a random villager from the crowd shouted out the others nodding in agreement. The village chief seeing it as the only way to convince the others took off his silver wedding ring and held it out to William "come now touch the ring and prove to everyone that you're not a vampire so we can put an end to this nonsense" the village chief said.

William stood there trying to think of way out of the situation when suddenly Peter spoke with a mocking tone of voice "what are you afraid of touch it" and then he forcefully grabbed William's hand and made him touch the ring. The moment his hand touched the ring he could feel his flesh fizzle and start to burn and so in pain he quickly pulled his hand back.

After everyone had seen his hand burn all the villagers stepped back in surprise "see I told you he was a vampire now archers prepare to fire" Peter shouted out to the crowd.

In response the crossbowmen came to the front of the crowd all aiming their weapons at Williams heart. However before any of them could even pull the trigger on their weapons the room was filled with a resounding bang and with it all five crossbowmen fell over dead each of them having bullet holes right between their eyes. (Such speed) the village chief thought in astonishment.

And he was right to be amazed for William had individually drawn, aimed, and fired of five his six pistols in a fraction of a second. It was so fast that to the humans in the room it appeared as if he had shot only once the sounds of the five shots sounding like only one to their slow dull human senses.

Seeing five of their companions dead at their feet the rest of the villagers became enraged and charged forward to kill the monster in front of them and avenge their fallen allies. "Charge" they screamed as they rushed forward, they had just reach William when suddenly faster than the human eye could track he had drawn his sword.

And with that five of the villagers fell over dead all having been cut completely in half by the massive claymore in Williams hands.

Greatly intimidated by this the villagers backed away in fear of the monster in front of them that had so easily dispatched ten of them already each and every death having come at lightning speed. "Well that was fun it's been awhile since I've gotten to test out my sword on live targets" said William as he licked fresh blood from his sword partly because it was tasty but mostly to frighten his prey.

And it seemed to have the desired effect as he could see a deep-seated fear settle in the hearts of the villagers. Suddenly they all turned around and made a break for the exit only to see in horror that William was already there have moved there at such speed and with such grace that to the ignorant villagers it had appeared as if he had teleported.

"Now you don't think you can just leave now do you after all I thought you were here to kill me I'm right here so what are you waiting for" said William with a mocking tone of voice. And it was at that moment that the villagers realized that they were well and truly doomed that they had walked straight into a lion's den and that none of them would leave the house alive.

And with that William charged forward and slew each and every one of the terrified humans in front of him. Although it's not that William enjoys slaughtering humans or at least not usually he didn't but he had no sympathy what so ever for these humans not after they broke into his home and attempting to kill him.

(I suppose I could have just erased their memories but then again I'm not a saint am I no I'm a vampire and like all vampires I enjoy a good bloodbath once in a while) William thought to himself as he licked the fresh blood from his hands. After he was done he cast his gaze over to the corner of the room now occupied by a terrified Peter.

Slowly he approached the man and began sizing him up. After he was done he spoke to the treacherous man in front of him "come now Peter I have lived on this earth for well over a thousand years did you honestly believe a simple mob of mere humans would be able to do me in". The only response he got from the man was a terrified look before he made a break for the door.

Just as he reached it a loud bang filled the room and Peter fell to the ground unable to move. He cast his gaze over to William to see his sixth and last pistol in his hand smoke still billowing from the barrel.

'Wh-why ca-can't I-mo-move" Peter stutter out.

"Simple because you're paralyzed when I shot you I shot you in the spine normally of course this would be nothing to vampires, the wound would heal in seconds unfortunately I shot you with a silver bullet and it's power is preventing your wound from healing" said William as he approached the fallen vampire.

Wounds caused by silver are excruciatingly painful and heal much more slowly than normal wounds but if given enough time a vampire's body will forcefully eject the bullet and heal itself but then William had no intention of giving Peter that much time. William reached down and plunged his hand down into the man's chest gripped his heart and looked into Peter's eyes.

"Wai-wait I-I-don't want to di-die" Peter stuttered out.

"Sorry but you brought this on yourself" said William and with that ripped his hand out of Peter's chest and his heart along with it killing him. In truth Peter should have been thankful due to the fact that he was paralyze he was unable to feel any pain and in the end he suffered far less than any of the villagers did.

And with that William made his up the stairs to change out of his blood stained clothes a frown on his face and sadness in his heart. While Peter may have been a treacherous coward he was still a vampire one of William's own kind. He never did like killing his own in fact killing a fellow vampire was one of the worst crimes a vampire could commit and while it was definitely justifiable it was still against vampire law.

After making it up the stairs he began gathering things he would need knowing that from this day forward he would be hunted by both human and vampire. After making his way down stairs he examining all the supplies he had gathered. He had reloaded all his pistols had gotten some extra powder and shot, changed clothes, gathered all the gold he could carry.

He began to ponder where he would run to when suddenly he heard a strange voice **My servant that existence somewhere in this vast universe** (what was that) thought William in confusion. **My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant heed my call.**

(I don't who this is but they must be out of their mind if they think I am any one's servant although they're right about the beautiful, wise, and powerful part) he thought vainly. (Still I don't think I've ever been called divine before demonic on the other hand well that happens all the time) he continue to ponder to himself as the voice continued.

 **I wish and assert from the very bottom of my heart answer my guidance and appear.**

And with that a green portal appeared in front of him and sucked him in.

* * *

 **Halkeginia, Tristain Magic Academy a few minutes prior**

 **Louise's POV**

Louise had been waited for this day for what seemed like forever she had spent the entire week preparing for it so she could perform the summoning ritual perfectly. After all it was her last chance to prove to her classmates that she wasn't just a zero that she could actual do something right for a change.

For if she failed to summon a familiar she knew she would be expelled after all a mage that couldn't even summon a familiar could hardly be called a mage at all. She stood by and waited for her turn as the other students all summoned a variety of different beasts some magical some ordinary heck she had even seen that Tabitha girl summon a dragon.

As her turn grew closer she came to realize that she would be happy with just about anything as long as it wasn't nothing she would be happy she told herself.

To summon nothing was quite possibly her worst fear she had even had nightmares about it. "Louise it's your turn" said professor Colbert. She hesitantly but calmly stepped forward determined to prove everyone wrong that she wasn't a zero. As she prepared to cast the spell she could hear her classmates behind her laughing and snickering sure she would fail like usual. However a sharp look from professor Colbert silenced them.

Louise gave a silently thank you before starting the spell "my servant that existences somewhere in this vast universe my divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant heed my call I wish and assert from the very bottom of my heart answer my guidance and appear" after she had finished chanting she gave a wave of her wand and an explosion filled the clearing sending dust flying up into the air.

After it had cleared she saw him her familiar he was about six foot two inches and had a fit physique short black hair and piercing crimson eyes and was dressed in fine cloths fit for a noble and he wore a belt holding six pistols and had a large claymore strapped to his back. Overall he was an impressive sight and far more than she had hoped for honestly she would have been happy with anything as long as she summon something.

(Still I've never of heard a human being summoned as a familiar before) she wonder.

* * *

 **Halkeginia, Tristain Magic Academy present time**

 **William's POV**

After that portal had sucked him in he suddenly found himself caught up in some sort of explosion after the dust cleared he saw that he was presently inside what looked like a castle courtyard of sorts.

He looked around at the people and creatures currently occupying the space around him and was surprised to see a variety of different creatures from weird floating eye things to giant moles to even a dragon and the people were arguably even stranger they were dressed in strange robes and came in variety of different hair colors many of which he's certain weren't natural at least not in any of the lands he had been in.

As he listened to them speak to each other he realized that were speak French which was odd because he had been to France and was certain he wasn't there at the moment.

Luckily for him throughout the course of his impossibly long life he had learned many different languages one of which happened to be French. "Damn it it's bright out here" he swore in irritation as the sun continued to beat down on him, at his age the sun did not burn him like it would a younger weaker vampire all though with that being said it didn't feel particularly pleasant either.

Then to his surprise a strange pink haired young girl approached him "bend down" he heard her say in a strange but understandable dialect of French.

"Why" he asked curious about what this pink haired human girl could possible want with him.

"I need to complete the ritual so just do it" she huffed annoyance. Seeing no reason not to comply with her request he knelt to get to eye level with the girl. Then to his utter astonishment the girl leaned over kissed him he was about to question her about it when suddenly he felt an intense burning sensation coming from his right hand. He looked down to see that strange runes were being carved into his hand.

"What have you done girl" he snarled at the girl in anger baring his fangs at her.

"It's just the familiar runes being engrave it will stop in a moment" the girl squeaked out in fear. And sure enough just as the girl said the pain quickly faded. Afterward William looked the strange pink haired girl in the eyes and spoke in a calm intimidating voice "you are going to explain to me what this place is and what these runes are". The girl meekly nodded her head in response looking down trying to avoid his gaze.

* * *

 **5 minutes later Louise's bedroom**

After Louise suggested they first go inside to get away from the crowd and out of the heat she lead the two of them up to her room William of course wasn't complaining due to the fact that he found the sun irritating and was happy to get out of it. "Alright we're here now start explaining" said William.

When she didn't immediately answer he looked over at her to see she was still upset and a little frightened from before. He couldn't help feeling some what guilty as he look at her small frightened form as a rule he generally didn't have much sympathy for humans but he had always had a soft spot for children.

"My sorry alright I shouldn't have shouted at you" he said in as calm and disarming voice as possible.

She seemed to have visibly calmed down at that "yes well you should be" the girl said in a prideful tone of voice.

"Let's start with your name" William asked.

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" Louise said with pride.

"Well then Louise can you tell me where we are right now" William asked.

"We're currently at the Tristainian Academy of Magic on the continent of Halkeginia" said Louise. That certainly raised a number of questions for William he had walked the earth for over a thousand years and never once in all his life had he ever heard of this continent of Halkeginia which only fed his growing suspicion that he probably wasn't on earth any more not that he minded after all it meant that his pursuers wouldn't be able to find him.

"How did I get here" he asked.

"I summoned you here to be my familiar" she replied.

"And what is a familiar exactly" William asked.

"Basically a servant of a mage" she replied.

"Sorry but I'm nobody's servant especially not to some bratty pink hair little girl" said William defiantly. This apparently made said brat particularly upset, her face turned red with anger and she pulled out a riding crop from seemingly nowhere and then trying to strike the man with it.

The key word being tried because the second she raised her hand to strike him he caught her wrist in his hand. "LET GO OF ME" she shouted as she struggled in vain to free herself from his vise like grip. "Drop it" he commanded in a calm yet intimidating voice. Still the girl refused to drop the crude instrument of torture in her hand "let go this instant or it be a hundred lashes" she threatened.

"Are you out of your mind you can't just go around hitting people for not doing what you say you can't treat people like that" he tried to reason with the girl.

"You're not a person you're my familiar and I can treat you however I want" said Louise as she defiantly glared up at him. This apparently anger the man greatly as his grip on her wrist tightened and he said in a cold calm yet enraged voice "last chance drop it now or I swear I'll make you drop it". The only response he got from the girl was a spit in the face as she continued to try and free her arm from his grip.

After that he felt something snap in the back of his mind and he saw red as he tightened his grip on the girl's wrist till the girl dropped the riding crop in her hand and she let out a scream of pain. And with that he finale released his grip on her arm.

Afterward she back up against the wall in fear as he slowly approached the girl speaking in a low intimidating voice "I am NOT your slave little girl in fact you're lucky to even still be breathing right now I normally would have killed you for burning these runes into my hand in fact were it not for the fact that you're a child I would have killed you for it, now I am going take my leave of this place and when I do know that if you make any attempt to stop me from doing that or try and force me to be your slave again I will not be so merciful".

And with that William left the room and began making his way down the hall and back toward the courtyard from before. After he had made his way down the stairs and to the courtyard. On the way there he ended up running into a short blue hair girl with glasses with her nose buried in a book . "Louise's familiar" said the girl not even looking up from her book.

"The names William and you would be" he asked.

"Tabitha " she replied. "Well Tabitha would you mind telling me where the nearest town is" he asked the girl.

"Ten miles southeast of here" Tabitha replied.

"Thank you oh and one more thing could you tell me where the they keep the horse's around here" Instead of answering verbally she merely pointed toward the stables with her staff.

"Thank you miss" he replied, she merely nodded her head in response. William then began walking in the direction Tabitha had pointed out and after about a minute of walking he found the stable. After picking a fast looking solid black horse he climbed up on top of it and prepared to leave when suddenly he heard the voice of one of the stable works hired by the school call out "wait only students and staff are allowed to use the horses you can't just take a horse they belong to the school".

William without even sparing the man a glance flicked the horse's reins and speed off out the stable and out the school gate.

* * *

 **Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I don't know the currency used in the familiar of zero series so I am just going to make one. The currency will be called pieces and be composed of six different coins which are

 **gold piece:** gold coin the size of a silver dollar worth one hundred pieces.

 **half gold piece:** gold coin half the size of a silver dollar worth fifty pieces.

 **silver piece:** silver coin the size of a silver dollar worth ten pieces

 **half silver piece:** silver coin half the size of a silver dollar worth five pieces.

 **copper piece:** copper coin the size of a silver dollar worth one piece.

 **half copper piece:** copper coin half the size of a silver dollar worth half a piece.

One piece (not the anime haha) will be worth one US dollar if you don't use dollars in your country then just look up the conversion rate between US dollar's and your currency.

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter start**

* * *

 **William's POV**

It had been nearly an hour since William had left the academy and he been heading in the direction Tabitha had told him town was in and after a long ride the town was finally beginning to come into view.

It was a large town he could tell that as he approached the place and passed through the town gates. The first things first he knew he needed to get some of this country's currency so first he need to find a bank so he stopped his horse and called out to what looked like a town guard.

He had spear and was wearing a chain-mail shirt with padded gambeson underneath. "Hello there would you mind telling me where I can find a bank in this town" William asked.

"Turn left up ahead it will be the big building on the right side of the street" the guard replied.

"You have my thanks" said William, the guard merely nodded in response before going back to his guard duties. Following the guard's directions William made his way through the town until he reached the street the guard told him the bank was on.

And he almost immediately spotted it do to the fact that is was probably one of the biggest buildings in the town. The bank seemed to stand out from buildings around it not just because of its size but for it's appearance. It was constructed of marble with stone pillars appearing to hold up the roof but they were more than likely decorative.

After tying up his horse outside the bank he grabbed the gold he brought with him to this world and entered the bank to exchange it for this world's currency. After walking inside he made his way up to one of the counters. Standing behind the counter was a young women with fair skin blond hair and green eyes. "How may I help you sir" she asked in polite voice.

"Yes I am still rather new to these lands and I don't have any money I do however have a fair bit of gold and I was wondering if I can exchange it for whatever currency this country uses" William asked.

"Absolutely you can, do you have the gold with you now" she asked.

"Yes" William replied as reached behind his back and pulled out three large bags of gold.

"Oh my that's a lot gold, however before we can make the exchange we need to test what purity of gold it is luckily there is an earth mage who works here who can easily test that" the woman said.

"That's fine William replied.

And so with that the woman carried the gold into the back so it could be tested by the mage and after about five minutes she returned. "Well he's confirmed that gold is 24 carats and we have weighed and measured the gold and we can confirm that the gold is worth in total five hundred thousands pieces." the women said.

After the women explained the currency system Halkeginia to him he exchanged the gold for pieces. He decided to take five thousand pieces in a variety of coin types with him and deposited the rest in the bank. "Thank you sir and I'm sure you will be pleased to know that we share information and work with all the banks in Tristain meaning you will be able withdraw money from your account using any bank in Tristain" the women said with a smile.

(Well that's convenient) William thought with an amused smile as walked out of the bank. But before he made it out the door a thought occurred to him that he would need a place to stay for the night. He knew the first thing he need to do was find a place to stay for the night so looked back toward the woman and asked "by the way what's the best Inn in town".

"The Charming Fairy Inn of course" the woman replied with a smile. And with that he left the bank untied his horse and headed down the road to find the Inn.

* * *

 **At the charming fairy Inn**

It had taken William longer then he would have like to admit for him to actually find the place in part because he had left the bank without actual asking for directions.

But he had managed to find it so after tying his horse out front he walked in. And as soon as he stepped through the doorway the smell of alcohol and smoke filled his nostrils. He could see nearly a dozen women running around serving the customers.

He walked up to the front counter and rang the bell sitting on it trying to get an employee's attention. And after about a minute someone finally came to front desk and that someone was an attractive young women "hello I'm Jessica the Inn owners daughter how may I help you" she said with a smile.

"I heard that this was the best inn in town and I need a place to stay the night so I'd like to rent a room please" said William.

"Then that will be a hundred pieces for the night" the girl replied. In response William reached into his sack of coins and pulled out a gold piece which if he remembered correctly was worth exactly a hundred pieces. "Will this be enough" he asked as he placed the coin on the table.

"Certainly now let me show you to your room" the women said as she took the coin and headed up the stairs to take him to his room.

The room was relatively large and had a comfortable looking bed a finely crafted dresser and a night stand.

"If you need anything just ask" said Jessica as she head out the room.

"Wait there is something you can do for me" William called out to the girl.

"Well then what can I do for you" she asked.

In response William looked deep into the girl's eyes and began using his vampiric powers "you can stay calm and not scream or run away" William said as he hypnotized the girl. He could see her eyes gloss over and her muscles relaxed as she lazily nodded her head in agreement.

He then gently sank his fangs into the girl's neck and began to feed on the girl's blood. Not that the girl minded since she was practical comatose at the moment and couldn't feel a thing. After a few minutes he'd had his fill and pulled fangs out of the girl's neck. He then pricked his finger on one of his fangs purposely drawing blood. The wound closed in about a second but not before some blood leaked out.

He then rubbed the blood on to the bit marks on the girl's neck causing them to heal in seconds.

The reason he had healed the girl's wounds was more due to habit than anything, he would always do so to hide any evidence of his vampire nature. And since people walking around with fang marks on their necks was a pretty glaring hint to humans that there was a vampire in the area any smart vampire would do the same. Of course it's not as if there were any other vampires in this new world besides himself at least for now that is and so the humans of this world wouldn't be as suspicious of such things as the ones in his world.

Still one could never be too careful after all being as subtle as possible about his activities was one of the reasons had manage to live as longs as he had.

After he had finished he looked the girl in the eyes and began to once a again hypnotize the girl "you are now free of my earlier commands and are free to leave however you will not remember anything that happened in this room".

After that the light returned to the girl's eyes and she snapped back to her senses "where am I" she asked in a daze.

"You were just showing me my room" William said to the confused girl.

"Oh of course sorry I must have dozed off there for a second any way if you need anything else just tell me" said Jessica.

And with that she left the room to tend to the other customers.

"Speaking of dozing off I'm pretty tired myself" William said to himself realizing that he hadn't slept since he arrived in this new world. So he got into the comfortable looking bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

William awoke feeling great better than he had in a long time after all he had just gotten a full night's rest he had feed the night before and he was in a brand new world full of new opportunities.

That's another thing he now knew for a fact that he wasn't on earth anymore for he had briefly awoken late in the night and he had seen two moons in the sky confirming his suspicions. Making his way down the stairs he saw that the pub below seemed very busy.

Sitting down in one of the tables he made himself comfortable and waited for one of the waitress to take his order. He didn't have to wait long before one of them approached him to take his order. "Can I take your order sir" the young women said.

"Yes I'll have some ale a couple of sausages and some eggs if you don't mind" said William. The girl told him the price and after paying the money the girl left to get him his meal.

It's not that he actual needed to eat in fact he was capable of surviving entirely off of blood and due to his great age and strength he only need to feed but once a month so really he barely needed to eat at all. Normally vampires need to feed far more often than this however they grow increasingly more powerful as they grow in age and that also meant being able to go longer without needing to feed.

To be honest the only reason he was eating now was simply because he enjoyed the taste of human food.

After a short wait the waitress from before returned "here's your food" the woman said as she placed his food on the table. William then reached into his wallet and pulled out a silver piece and gave it to the girl "here's a tip" he said as he did so.

The girl smiled in thanks then left to tend to the other customers. After the girl had left William eagerly dug into his breakfast, several minutes went by like this until a man walked in along with several others. He was a noble by the looks of it and he had ten guards with him.

Immediately upon seeing him the owner of the inn rushed to greet him at the door. "Turenne sir what brings you here we already paid our taxes this month" said the inn owner nervously.

"Oh I'm not here today as the queens tax collector but as a customer so get me a table" Turenne said.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any open tables" said Scarron.

"Oh really looks like there are plenty of open tables to me" said Turenne with a malicious smile he then snapped his fingers and his guards sprang to life. They drew their swords and began forcing the other customers out of the inn. Pointing their swords at them flipping over tables till nearly all the tables were empty. "Well looks like you were wrong Scarron looks to me like there were plenty of tables" said Turenne.

Since William didn't wanna be drawn into whatever was going on tried to ignore the man and his guards even as they were forcing customers out the door at the point of a sword.

That is until one of the goons approached his table "get out now" the man said in a gruff voice.

William for his part ignored the goon and instead focused on the meal in front of him. "Hey I said get the hell out" the goon shouted angrily. He then angrily tried to grab William by the throat.

Only for William to grab his arm before he could he get the chance "keep your filthy hands off me" said William cold edge in his voice.

The goon then tried to reach for his sword while struggling to pull out of Williams grip "THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITC-" the guard started to say before a sickening crunch sound filled the air and the goon let out a scream of horror and pain that drew the attention of everyone in the building.

The goon looked down at his arm in horror to see that it had been completely crushed beyond recognition. His arm had been covered in thick steel armor along with the rest of his body just like the other guards. But the thick steel forearm guard along with every last bone in his arm had been crushed it looked like he had gotten his arm trapped under a hydraulic press. He was then grabbed by the throat and lifted up into the air by William his now useless arm dangling to his side pouring out blood.

Then William thrust his arm forward sending the goon flying across the room and out a window landing in the street outside.

"Who do you think you are attacking my guards commoner I'll have you know I'm noble and the queens tax collector" said Turenne angrily.

"Noble please there's nothing even remotely noble about you I doubt you even know the meaning of the word. I've heard about you in town you extort the local businesses for personal profit and abuse your authority as a tax collector to tax anyone you don't like or stands up to you's business until it fails and their in poverty and living on the street. Then to top it off you waltz in here like you own the place and have your guards start threatening and throwing people out. I've met thieves and highwaymen more noble than you." said William mockingly.

"How dare you talk to your betters that way commoner" said Turenne as he turned red with anger. "Why does the truth hurt" said William. "That's it I challenge you to a duel" said Turenne arrogantly, expecting William to break down and beg forgiveness after all there was no way this commoner stood any chance against him thought the man arrogantly.

"Fine then meet me outside and we'll settle this" said William as he headed out the door.

Turenne was shocked that William had actual accepted usually when he challenge a commoner to a duel they begged for forgiveness and backed down. Still he was too arrogant to realize that he wasn't facing an ordinary person. Any normal person would have known better after seeing his enemy crush a man's arm armor and all with his bare hand or pick him up with one hand and throw him across the room.

But unfortunately for himself Turenne didn't notice or rather didn't care only concerned with the fact that a commoner was defying one of his guards and therefore him. So he followed William outside to duel and of course kill the man for defying him, his guards along with the inn owner follow them outside as well.

"Scarron be the referee all right" asked William.

"Alright" said Scarron agreeing, he then ran up to get a better view to referee from.

"That okay with you" asked William looking over to Turenne.

"It's fine now just start the duel already Scarron so I can teach this peasant a lesson" said Turenne.

"Fine then let the duel begin" Scarron announced. Hearing that Turenne drew his wand and began to chant a spell only to be interrupted when a loud bang filled the air and Turenne felt something rush by him. He looked down to see his wand or rather what was left of it. Before Turenne could cast a spell William had drawn and fire his pistol at it and destroying the wand.

"It's over surrender" William announced. Turenne looked up to see William with two pistols in his hands one still smoking from the shot it had just fired at his wand and the other pointed at Turenne. "I said surrender it's over" William repeated more forcefully this time.

Having his pride shattered by being defeated so easily Turenne did the only thing he could, what he done all his life when he was in a tight spot and in trouble, he cheated. "Guards kill this man quickly" he frantically shouted.

"You cheat" William growled out.

The guards were now surrounding him swords drawn then three of them in front of him charged forward. Quickly putting his pistols away William reached for his claymore.

And with inhuman speed he drew it from his back then the three soldiers in front of him or rather their upper torso's slide off their own bodies and fell to the ground the rest of them following quickly behind. The rest of the guards were horrified after having seeing William draw his sword and cleave all three of them armor and all completely in half all in an instant.

"Don't just stand there gawking you fools attack him. I'll charge up my strongest spell to finish him off while you hold him at bay" said Turenne as he drew his spare wand and began to chant his spell. The guards complying with his demands rushed forward to do as they were told.

Then William in less than a second drew and fired his five remain pistols at the various guards surrounding him. And with that five of the guards surrounding him fell over dead holes blown through their chests and breast plates were their hearts use to be. "Tha-that speed he-he can't possibly be human" the last remaining guard stammered in shock.

(You have no idea) William thought in amusement as he charge forward toward the guard and plunged his blade through the man's heart. He then noticed that Turenne had stopped chanting.

He looked up to see that it was because he had completed his spell he held his wand high into the air and floating above it was a massive spiraling ball of flame and wind.

"Sir Turenne don't you can't use a spell that powerful the explosion will kill us all" said Scarron in fearful voice.

"I don't care any more this commoner defies my orders attacks one of my men disgraces me in battle and now he has slain all my guards for these crimes against me I sentence him along with all the rest of you to death" said Turenne with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I WON'T LET YOU" William shouted out at the crazed man.

"THE JUST TRY AND STOP ME" Turenne shouted back as he prepared to launch the spell. Time slowed to a crawl for the ancient vampire due in part to his mind's ability to process information hundreds of times faster than a normal person's. (What should I do the distance between us is too great for me to reach him in time or at least not without revealing my true abilities) William thought as he debated what he should do.

William had been purposely holding back his speed and other abilities since he had come to this world fearing people might discover what he really was if he showed his true abilities. (Damn it I don't have a choice that massive spell could kill everyone here if it hits) William mentally cursed knowing what he needed to do.

He charge forward going full speed going faster and faster still the sound barrier broke and a loud bang like thunder filled the air and he suddenly appeared behind Turenne. Then to the shock of everyone Turenne split from his head to his crotch and the two different pieces of him fell to the ground away from each other. Turenne had been completely bisected by William and with his death the spell faded and vanished. William swung his sword flicking all the blood from it before sheathing it and turning to face the crowd to await their reaction.

* * *

 **Chapter end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter start**

* * *

 **Williams POV**

William stood there waiting for the crowds reaction unsure what they might do. He kept his hand on his sword just in case they decided to do anything stupid. Then to his surprise instead of anger or suspicion he saw joy and happiness and they broke out into applause.

Suddenly Scarron rushed up to William and began to vigorously shake his hand "Oh thank you thank you so much" said Scarron as he did so.

"Excuse me" William questioned confused by the sudden turn of events.

Seeing the confused look of William's face Scarron explained "oh don't tell me you actual thought we cared about that man and his cronies, please that lump of a man was a menace and I think I speak for all of us when I say we're glad he's gone and the best part is that nobody can say anything about it after all he was killed in duel he himself agreed to by a fellow noble".

"What do mean fellow noble" William questioned.

"Oh my mistake are you perhaps a fallen noble I know you have to be some manner mage after all how else could you have done that all though I have to say I've never seen a magic quite like yours tell me what kind of mage are you" Scarron asked.

(It seems he's confused my vampiric abilities with magic I should probably play along) William thought. "I come from a very far off country and the magic that I use also comes from there so it's no surprise that you haven't seen any magic like it before" William lied.

"Alright then either way we appreciate it" said Scarron, William nodded in response then went for a walk in town.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

William was in his room reading a book he had bought in town earlier when he heard the door to his room open and Scarron and his daughter Jessica walked in. "Is there something I can help you with" asked William glancing up from his book at two.

"Actually there is" said Scarron.

"And what would that be" William asked.

In response Jessica stepped forward "please I beg you save my cousin Siesta" the girl pleaded.

"Save her from what" William asked.

"You see Siesta works at the academy as a maid, it's a good job she makes good money and the work isn't all that hard but unfortunately the job comes with some risks especially for young women. And it's all because of a certain noble named Count Mott, he's a palace messenger that is sent to academy every now and then and he has a habit of collecting girls that catch his eye. And when I say collecting I mean he forces them into his services or at least that it what he'll tell you he does with them in truth he takes them as his mistresses" Jessica explained.

"So he's made Siesta one of his mistresses then" William questioned.

"I say mistresses to be polite but in all honesty it's more accurate to call them sex slaves" She responded.

"Couldn't she have refused surely there is no way he could legally force her to work for him" William asked.

"You must really be new to these lands if you believe that, no she couldn't have commoners have no legal rights or at least not when it comes to the demands of the nobility" Jessica explained.

"And we'll compensate you for it as well" Scarron interjected.

"No need I'll do it free of charge" William replied a determined look on his faces.

"Really you will thank you so much" said Jessica a look of relief and gratitude of her face.

"There's no need to thank me after all what kind of man would I be if I turned my back such an injustice" Said William with conviction.

"So where can I find this Count Mott" William asked. After that Jessica and Scarron got out a map and showed him which roads to take and what paths to avoid. William then made his way outside and mounted his horse "well then next time I see you I will have bought Siesta back with me safe and sound" said William giving Jessica a comforting smile before taking off down the road.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

William had been riding nearly all day and it was nearly sunset and he was starting to worry that he wouldn't make it there by nightfall.

Not that he minded the night in fact he preferred it but the nearest town was several miles away and he didn't feel like sleeping outside on the cold hard ground. But just as William was starting to think about turning around and staying at the village he had passed earlier he saw a large mansion on the horizon.

He sighed in relief as he speed toward the home. As he got closer he noticed that there was wall surrounding the property and a large iron gate stood in front of the main road into the property.

As he approached the gate he noticed a guard was in front of it the guard wore a gambeson jacket with thick riveted mail on top and had a simple steel helmet and he held a long spear in his right hand. "Who are you and what business do you have with my lord" the man asked.

William looked straight into the man's eye's and began to compel the man's mind. The guard's eyes became dull and tired looking as he feel under Williams control. "I am here to speak to Count Mott so would you kindly open the gate for me oh and while you at it don't tell anyone that I've arrived" William compelled the man.

The guard didn't say a word instead merely nodded his head and opened the gate for William. "Oh and one more thing before I go I'd like you to forget that you ever saw me" said William as he walked through the gate.

After William was out of sight the guard snapped out of his trance and closed the gate curious about why it was even open in the first place.

After he reached the house William stopped the horse climbed down from it and tied it to a nearby tree. He then approached the front door and with a swift kick he broke it off its hinges and walked straight in. "MOTT YOU COWARD GET OUT HERE" William shouted out.

Soon after that guards flooded the room and an enraged Count Mott stormed down the stairs. "How dare you break into my home and call me a coward just who do you think you are" said Mott as he angrily glared at William from across the room.

"I've heard you've forced a young girl by the name of Siesta into your service as a mistress" William accused.

"And so what if I have its none of your business now it is" said Mott.

"The girl's family has requested that I retrieve her from your services" William replied.

"Oh I didn't know the girl's family would have had enough money to hire a mercenary" said Mott.

"I'm not a mercenary and I'm not being paid I have more than enough money, no I just couldn't stand by and do nothing while a young girl is taken away from her family to have her innocence taken by an honor less worm like you" said William with contempt.

"Oh please that girl should consider herself lucky to be noticed by noble like me I have money, power, and status her family should be thrilled that I've taken a liking to her" said Mott attempting to justify his actions.

"Are you mad just because you were born a noble doesn't mean you can treat everyone who's not however you like" said William. "Yes actually I can that's what makes me noble" said Mott in an arrogant tone of voice.

"No actual you can't not anymore at least because I'm not going to let you" said William.

"Enough of this, guards silence this impudent commoner" Mott commanded. And with that the guards charged forward to do just that. There were twenty seven guards in total all wearing the same kind of armor as the ones outside and they wielded a variety of different weapons some were armed with swords and shields and others with spears, maces, crossbows and the like.

Seven of the guards charge toward him weapons at the ready intent on slaying the man in front of them but then in a flash William drew his claymore and cleaved all seven of them armor and weapons included completely in half.

After that the rest of the guards back away in surprise and fear at what they had just seen.

"Oh now I know who you are" said Mott drawing the attention of the everyone in the room. "I've heard in town about how Turenne one of the queens tax collectors along with all of his guards were killed in a duel with a commoner. They say the man who killed him was a tall man who carried six pistols and a large claymore on his back and that he had piercing crimson eyes. At first I dismissed it as a mere rumor but now that I get a look at you I see that you fit that description perfectly and seeing what just did with your sword I now know that the rumors were indeed true" Mott explained.

Upon hear this some of the guards began to feel frightened of the man in front of them after hearing of his exploits.

"Fear not men for I knew Turenne and I know for a fact that the man was a mere line mage I however am a triangle mage and I will join you in this fight." said Mott reassuring his men. This seemed to put the men at easy as they seem to calm down and regain their courage.

And more of them charged forward weapons at the ready William raised his sword preparing to cut them down when he suddenly saw flurry of icicles hurdling toward him.

Forgetting the guards in front of him for the moment William was forced to jump to the side to avoid the attack. Afterward the spell slammed into the wall behind where he was just standing and punch several holes straight through it.

(Damn it he's gonna be a bit of a problem he's not like Turenne at all) thought William annoyed by how much stronger Mott was then Turenne.

William then raised his sword and with inhuman speed cleared the distance between himself and Mott in an instant. Ten of the guards behind him falling over dead cut to pieces by William as he speed by them. He could see the shocked look on Mott's face at seeing William suddenly appear in front of him.

William then raised his sword to end Mott. However just before William could strike Mott snapped out of his shock and raised his wand just as William swung his sword. Suddenly a wall earth shot up out of the ground in front of Mott. William's sword slammed into the wall of earth with tremendous force and a resounding metallic clang sound filled the air and a piece of the claymore went flying across the room.

"Damn" William cursed in annoyance as he looked down at his broken sword. He dropped the now useless weapon on the ground and looked on at his remaining enemies.

Four of them armed with crossbows pointed their weapons at the William however before they got the chance to pull the trigger he grew and fire four of his pistols killing all four of the crossbowmen in an instant. Their bodies fell to the ground their weapons clattering to the floor blood pooling out of the holes in their chests where their hearts use to be.

He then heard the ground tremble beneath his feet. Fearing it to be another of Mott's spells William leapt back and just as he did a large spike made of rock shot up out of ground where he had just been standing to impale him.

He heard the shouts of the guards on both sides of him two of the guards were attacking him one on each side trying to flank him. William drew his two remain pistols and shot both of them in the head. Mott and the remain guards smirked knowing that William was now unarmed.

The four remaining guards surrounded William intent on finishing him off "you think I need a weapon to kill you lot..." asked William before he then from the guards perspective appeared to teleport behind one of them."Well think again" he finish.

And with that plunged his hand straight through the chain mail and gambeson and into the back of the guard he was behind and with a swift jerk of his hand he pulled the guards heart out and the guard's body dropped to the ground. The other guards tried to avenge their fallen ally but soon enough all of remaining guards were killed in the same manner.

William then dodged to the left to avoid another hail of icicles. "Now it's your turn" said William as he stared the lone mage down.

"Unbelievable all of them you killed all of them you're a monster" said Mott eyes wide in shock as stared down at the pile of corpses that now littered the floor. William merely laughed in response as he slowly walk toward the terrified man.

Mott raised his wand to cast another spell to defend himself when William reach down and picked up one of the shields of the fallen soldiers and hurled it at Mott the shield struck the man's wand knocking it out of the man's hand. "How are you so fast so strong you ripped my guards apart with your bare hands I know you you're not using magic just what manner of demon are you" Mott muttered in fear as he slowly backed into the wall.

"Hahaha demon huh oh you're a fine one to talk after all you've done although now that you've found out my little secret I can't exactly let you just walk away so now I'll show you just how much of a monster I really am" said William his fangs now full extended for the world to see. He then sped toward Mott with inhuman speed slamming him against the wall and sunk his fangs into the man's neck and began to drain the man.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

In the end William had stopped just short of draining the man to death normally he wouldn't have stopped till he had drained every last drop from the man but as he was draining the man a thought occurred to William.

That if he killed the man he would no doubt draw the attention of the authorities. The only reason he didn't face any consequences when he killed Turenne is because he killed him in a duel that Turenne himself agreed to and he had plenty of witnesses to back up the story.

After all Mott might be a creep but he was still a noble and people would no doubt notice his disappearance killing a few guards was one thing but if he started killing off the nobility they would not stop till they had his head. Not that he feared any mortal but the humans of this world weren't anywhere near as helpless as the ones of his world or at least the mages weren't.

So he simply drank till he'd had his fill then he simply compelled the man to let Siesta and all of the other women go.

He also told him to dispose of all the body's then forget all the day's events. He then went and told all the other women that they were free to go.

After that William headed up the stairs toward Mott's bed chamber where Mott said Siesta was.

He found himself in a large hallway of doors unsure which was the right one when he spotted at the end of the hall a door larger and more decorative than the others and figured that it must be the one. He open the door and walk through the door. And inside he saw a young women in Mott's bed naked and terrified tears in the corners of her eyes. She look away in terror the second she heard the door open.

"It's okay it's not Mott" William spoke in a calm reassuring voice. That got the girls attention and she look up to see who had entered the room still frightened but far more calm now that she knew that it wasn't Mott that had entered the room. "Are you Siesta" William asked her still trying to speak in a calm reassuring tone of voice.

"Yes" she replied sitting up from the bed covering herself with the blanket.

"Good my name is William Drake I was sent here by your cousin Jessica and her father Scarron to rescue you" he explained.

"Oh thank god" she exclaimed in relief as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now I'm going to step outside for a minute while you get dressed so just come out when you're ready alright" said William and after the girl nodded okay he stepped out of the room for her to get dressed.

After a few minutes Siesta exited the room fully dressed "ready to go" William asked.

"Wait won't Mott try and stop us" she asked in concern.

"No not at all I manage to persuade him to let you go" William assured her.

"How" she asked.

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive" William responded. After that William and Siesta made their way down the stairs and when they did Siesta reacted in shock at what she saw.

"Oh my god did you do this" she asked in shock. "Sadly yes I would have like to have been able to save you without having to spill any blood but unfortunately with this much security sneaking in would have been impossible" said William explaining his actions.

"Bu-but all these men…" she started to say before William cut her off.

"Are just as guilty as Mott they knew full well what kind of man he was and what he was doing to you and the other women and yet they said and did nothing about it in fact they help him in his horrid acts. Why do you think Mott has some many guards on his property, it's to keep the women from escaping and fending off anyone that tries to rescue them from their fates. Their the worst kind of scum imaginable, do not pity them" said William.

"Let's go" said William as he walked out the door. Siesta hesitated for a moment before following him. After they had made it out the door William made his way to where he had left the horse and prepared to get on.

When Siesta called out to him"Wait a minute".

"Why do you have something you've got to do here" William questioned.

"Well no I was just wondering what about the other women he had here" she asked.

"Well after I finished dealing with Mott I let the others know that he wasn't a problem anymore and they left" William explained.

"That's good, but what about Mott when you say you dealt with him you mean you killed him right" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"No I let him live once I got him to let the girls go there was no need to kill him" William replied.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM" she shouted out in anger.

"Siesta I…" William started to say before she cut him off.

"You just don't understand do you" she said a low tone of voice her bangs covering her eye. Tears starting to stream down her face "the things that monster did to us he deserves to die but of course the bastard gets away with it nobles always do. I HATE them I hate them so much" she cried out.

"Then why don't you stand up to them" William asked.

"I can't a Commoner can't stand up to a noble they have the money the power and magic against that we're helpless" she cried in despair.

"What if I told you don't have to be" William asked.

"What do you mean" she asked looking up through her tears.

Suddenly William appeared in front of her in a demonstration of his speed surprising her " I mean what if I told you I could change your fate make you like me make you faster and stronger than you ever thought possible have the power to live for eternity heal from grievous wounds in seconds and even compel the minds others. Have the strength to avenge yourself and stand up to the nobility would you do it even if meant giving up your very humanity" William asked in a deadly serious tone of voice.

Siesta dried her tears and looked up to face the him sadness gone from her eyes replaced with fire and she said in strong determined voice "yes".

* * *

 **Chapter end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter start**

* * *

William smiled at Siesta's response and the determination in her eyes. "Alright before I explain anything I need to prove to you that what I'm about to say is the truth" William said.

"Oh that's not necessary that speed of yours is proof enough that you're not a normal person after all there's no way normal person could have defeated all those guards and a mage in a fight" Siesta responded.

"Still what I am about to tell you is fairly hard to believe without proof and I want you to see what you're getting into so I'll show you what I really am" said William.

William then took off his shirt surprising Siesta "wh-why did you take yo-your shirt off" she stuttered out a blush on her face.

"I don't want to get blood on it" he replied.

"What do you mean" she asked in confusion. In response William walked inside for a bit and came back with one of the fallen guards swords.

He then handed it to Siesta "what am I supposed to do with this" she asked.

"I want you to stab be in the heart with that sword" said William.

"What I could never do that you saved me and now you want me to kill you no I refuse" she said defiantly.

William for his part was genuinely touched by her concern for him but with that said however he was also annoyed by her refusal to comply he was trying to proof the point that he was really immortal and not just a liar. (Either way it just gives me the chance to demonstrate another of my abilities to her) William thought.

William walked up to the girl looked into her eye's and began to compel the girl "you will take that sword and stab me in the heart with it" he commanded.

And with that she tightened her grip on the sword and charged forward and plunged the sword into William's heart. As soon as it was done she snapped out of it she backed away in horror at what she had just done "oh god what have I done, William I'm sorry" she cried out.

"Don't be I'm the one who made you do it after all" William replied getting her attention. Siesta looked up in shock to see William had not only not died but was still seemingly just fine apart from the sword in his heart that is.

"You're alive" she exclaimed in relief and surprise.

"Now watch this" said William as he pulled the sword out of his chest Siesta then watch in fascination as the wound healed in seconds.

"How did you do that and why did I do that I stabbed you in the chest how could I do such a thing" she asked in a frantic tone of voice.

"Now do you see, I'm not human" William said. "And don't worry about you stabbing me it wasn't your fault I compelled you to do it after all" said William reassuring the girl.

"Wait what do you mean you were compelling me" she asked.

"I mean I was controlling your mind I hope you can forgive me for that by the way. But you said you wanted to become like me and I wanted to make sure that you knew what that entailed" William explained.

"It's fine and I guess that explains how you got Mott to agree to let the me and the others go although I have to say that's quite the terrifying ability" she replied.

"Well we vampires are terrifying creatures" William responded.

"Vampires" she asked curious what the word meant.

"It means that I'm not human" William answer.

"Oh come now you shouldn't talk of yourself in such a way" she said.

In response William tightened his grip on the sword in his hands and with inhuman strength broke the sword in half "tell me Siesta do you think a human could have done that or any of what you've seen me do." "well-" she started to say before William cut her off.

He extended his fangs and opened his mouth to show her then began to speak "do you know what these are for Siesta these are for draining human blood. Now do you understand what vampires are what I am were immortal monsters that drained the blood and lives from humans and so I will asked you once more do you still wish to become a vampire".

William fully expected her to refuse after all she had heard but her answer surprised him "you're wrong you're not a monster you're a brave and honorable man. It doesn't matter what you are whether you're human, vampire, elf or what have you a person's character isn't determined by what they are but who they are. You say that you're this inhuman monster and yet you've shown more humanity than almost anyone I've ever met. And if a vampire can be as honorable and brave as you then they can't be all bad so yes I still desire the power of vampire to avenge not only myself but everyone else who have been trampled on and abused by the mages and the nobility. For that for the power to stand up for myself and fight back I would trade my very soul" she said with conviction.

"Perfect then follow me" said William a smile on his face happy with her response. He then ran inside and grabbed some things from inside the mansion that he said they would need and after loading it along with themselves onto his horse he began to lead them off Mott's property and toward a nearby forest.

* * *

 **An hour later**

They had mounted Williams horse and began to make their way off Mott's property and into the nearby forest the sun was just about to go down and they were so deep in the woods by this point the sun could barely be seen through the trees. After William felt they were deep enough in the forest he stopped the horse and he and Siesta climbed off of it and William tied it to a nearby tree.

"So mind telling me why we needed to come all the way out here" Siesta asked.

"Well you said you wanted to become a vampire and I didn't feel like turning you out in the open so I took us to a more secluded place" he said as began to reach up onto the back of the horse for what he had gone back inside to get.

"Oh okay" she replied.

"Here you can help dig" he said as pulled out two shovels. And so she took one and they began to dig. After about twenty minutes of digging William said they were finished and Siesta looked down to see the hole they had dug the hole was six feet long three feet wide and six feet deep.

"It's like a grave" she said grimly.

"It is" William replied.

"Is it for the guards you killed at Mott's house" she asked William shook his head no.

In response she asked "then who's grave is it".

"It's yours" he replied.

He could immediately tell she was freaked out by his words and was about to make a run for it when spoke up "calm down it's all part of the process of turning you into a vampire, probably should have said that first now that I think about it" said William trying to calm her down.

"YOU THINK" she shouted out in irritation.

"Sorry if I scared you" William replied.

"Scared me please you nearly gave me heart attack for a second I actually thought you had brought me out here to kill me" she said in irritation.

"Well technically I did actual you know what I should probably explain the whole process before I give you a heart attack" said William

"You probably should" Siesta agreed.

"Alright then well you see in order for someone to become a vampire first they need to be bitten by one then they have to die within three days of being bitten. Then they will have to be buried in the ground within three days of dying. The body will not decompose or rot during this period. Then if they have been buried in the ground within that time period they will awake the night of the day after their buried as a vampire" William explained.

"Alright I understand but before we get to that I want to ask you something" she said.

"Sure go ahead" William said.

"Why haven't I ever heard of vampires before" she asked.

"Well that's probable because we aren't native to this world you see I'm not actually from this world I was summon here by a young female mage at the academy" William answered.

"Oh you must be have been summoned to be miss Vallière's familiar" she replied.

"Yes that's right how did you know that" William asked.

"I worked at the academy before Mott found me and I was watching with the other servants as the students summoned their familiars and I remember seeing her summon you although I didn't realize it was you till now" she answered.

"Why does the hole need to be so deep" she asked.

"Well we are in the middle of the woods and I don't want the animals digging you up and eating you before you finish turning so I made sure the hole is plenty deep" he answered.

"Alright but what about-" she started to say before being interrupted by William.

"Siesta you're stalling aren't you" William asked and she merely nodded her head as she cast her gaze downward.

"Nervous" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want too" William said.

"No I want too I am just afraid" she explained.

"I don't blame you for that this is big decision one that will affect you for the rest of eternity" William said.

"No I'm okay with that I've accepted it and I'm ready".

"Alright are you ready then" William asked as he approached her.

"Will it hurt" she asked.

"I'd love to tell you no that it won't hurt a bit and it'll be over in a second but I can't Siesta because it will hurt its death after all and your human life is about come to an end so I will asked once more are you ready" William asked

"Yes" she said with conviction.

And with that William extended his fangs and sank them into her neck and began draining the girl.

He continued to do this as she began to become cold and her heart and breathing started to slow. She was clearly uncomfortable but she didn't resist so he continued. And he kept draining her until her breathing stopped and her heart stopped beating.

After he was sure she was dead he pulled his fangs from her neck and gently laid her in the ground and filled in the hole.

It was nightfall at this point and pitch black in the forest or at least for most it people it would be but William he could see just as well in these conditions as he could during the day. So he was easily able find where he had left the horse and lead it out of the forest.

Normal he would have waited there till the following night for the girl to awaken but he had things to do in town and since she wouldn't awaken for another twenty four hours knew he had time to burn.

* * *

 **The following morning**

After William had left the forest he made his way to the village that he had seen on his way to Mott's house.

After finding an inn to stay in he went straight to sleep. He was awakened the following morning by one the inn employees when they told him that breakfast was ready. He decided to skip breakfast since he still full from yesterday when he not only drank from Mott but also completely drained Siesta.

And he knew that there were things he had to get done by nightfall when Siesta awakens. So he made his way out of the inn and walked through town and thought to himself about what he would need to get for her. He was curious about this new world and more specifically about magic.

He was curious if magic could be used to help protect a vampire from the sun. He personally didn't need any such protection after all at his age the sun was just a minor annoyance but he knew that for Siesta it would be major problem. So he asked around town and heard that there was talented young mage in town. After asking where he could find the mage he made his way to the man's home.

* * *

 **Later that day**

After William had found the man he compelled the him to do as he was told and to never tell anyone what he was about to tell him.

After that was done told the man about what he was and the problem he had. The man's was five foot nine inches had sandy blond hair and blues eyes and his name was Jonathan and he was a triangle class mage with an affinity for earth magic.

"I think I might have a solution" said Jonathan drawing Williams attention.

"You yourself are a vampire and yet you remain unaffected by the sun do in part to your great age and power. Now obviously simply waiting for the girl to reach an age where she is also unaffected by sun would be too impractical due to how long it would take but what if I could grant her a way to use your power to protect her from the sun." said Jonathan.

"And how would go about that" William asked.

"Well from what I can tell vampires are magical creatures and that means that every part of you has at least some magic to it and the same can said for your blood. And since it comes from you it has your magical properties including your ability to resist sunlight. What I can do is find a way for the girl to draw on the power of your blood to protect her from sunlight. It's just a theory but I might have a way to protect her from the sun but I'll need some of your blood and some time" Jonathan explained.

"How much time" William asked.

"I should have something ready by the end of the day" Jonathan said. After giving Jonathan some of his blood he headed out the door.

He knew that she would want a change of clothes after being buried under six feet of earth all night.

So after asking where he could find it he made his way to the local tailor. As soon as he walked in the door the owner came to the door. The owner was an older man in his late forties of average height and build and he had brown eyes and black hair with a splash of gray from old age.

"How can I help you sir" the owner asked.

"I'm looking for some clothes for a young women I know" William explain.

"Well what are you looking for" the man asked.

"Well nothing fancy or anything as long as it's durable and will serve its purpose anything will do" William explained.

After that the store own looked around the store for something that would meet Williams request. After about a minute the store owner returned with a simple yet durable dress. William paid the man then left the store. He knew that it would be a while till Jonathan finished his work so William decided to head back to the inn and finish reading the book from before. So after he got there he headed straight for his room pulled it out.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

He finished the book a few hours later and got out of bed and made his way out of the inn.

He then went to where he left the horse outside and after climbing up top he began to make his way toward Jonathan's home curious to see if he had made any progress. After a short ride he made it to the man's home so he climbed off his horse and after tying it up outside made his way toward the door.

"Jonathan it's William open up" William called out as he knocked on the door.

Soon enough the door opened and Jonathan stepped out "oh good you're here come come I've finally finished" the man said as he gestured for William to come inside. He then led William inside to his work desk to show him to results of his work. On the desk he saw a finely crafted gold necklace with a blood red-ruby at its center.

"Is that it" William asked.

"Yes would you like to know how I made it" Jonathan asked clearly proud of the work he had done William gestured for him to continue and the man began to explain.

"Well the first thing you need to know is that isn't really a ruby its actual the blood you gave me. You see I was curious to see if your blood was immune to sunlight like the rest of you so I first exposed it to sunlight and sure enough it was fine. And that made me realize that your blood like the rest of you possess the ability the resist sunlight. And since you vampires are magical creatures I realize that all I need to do was devise a way to draw on that power to resist sunlight from your blood. It didn't take me long to devise an enchantment that would accomplish this. Then I realized their was a problem namely the blood itself, I realize that in its current state the blood would never last that it needed to be made into a more stable form. So I used earth magic to crystallize the blood. After that I fashioned the necklace to hold it added the enchantment and it was done" Jonathan explained.

"How do we know it will work" William asked.

"I take that as an insult I'll have you know I'm an expert on enchantments and utilizing them to create items with unique abilities with them" said Jonathan defending his work.

"You didn't have to use gold you know you could have just used a less expensive metal" said William.

"Oh come now I couldn't do that not after you told me that the necklace was for a pretty young girl" said Jonathan with a smile.

"This is good work here you deserve this" said William pulling out a few gold pieces and handing them to Jonathan.

"Thanks" said Jonathan in appreciation.

After that he realized that Siesta would be hungry after she awakened so he knew he needed to have a human for her feed on ready when she awakened.

So he left Jonathan's home and mounted his horse and began looked around town till he found the town jail after that he walked inside. After that he simply compelled the authorities inside to allow him access to the criminals.

He wanted to make sure the one he picked was someone truly reprehensible someone the girl would hate.

After all she wouldn't be able to control herself after she just turned and would likely kill the first time she feeds after all most vampires do. And he didn't want the girl feeling guilt over killing someone. And so he wanted to make sure the human she feed from was someone she wouldn't have any problems killing.

And after talking to all the guards they told him of someone he felt fit the job perfectly. The man was a serial rapist and was scheduled to be executed in the next few days.

Still William wanted to make sure the man was really guilt so he approached the man's cell.

The man was large heavily muscular man with black eyes and a shaved head.

William looked into the man's eyes and began to compel him "answer all my questions honestly" he commanded and the man merely dumbly nodded."Did you rape all those women are the charges against you true" William asked.

"Yes" the criminal answered.

"Do you regret what you've done" William asked.

"No" the criminal responded.

"One last questioned why did you do it" William asked.

"Because I could" the criminal said a cold unrepentant manner. William found himself disgusted by this man which of course meant he was perfect. And as much as William wanted to kill the man he figured he would leave that to the girl.

William looked the man in the eye's and once again began to compel the him "you will come with me and you will not try to escape or attack me" William commanded.

"Okay" the man said submitting to Williams commands.

"Alright then" said William as he unlocked the man's cell. William then walked up to one of the guards with the criminal following suit. "I will be taking this man with me and if anyones asks where he is you and the others are to tell them he was executed do you understand" William order and the guard like all the others in the jail was compelled to follow all his orders so he simple nodded and returned to his duties.

As William walked out the door the criminal began to speak to him "hey that was pretty amazing how'd you do that'. William for his part ignored the man as he walked out of the building. "So why didn't the guards try to stop you" he asked.

"Shut up" said William growing annoyed with the man.

"So my names-" he started to say before William cut him off.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP" William shouted out drawing and aiming one his pistols at the man's head. The fear in the man's eyes let William know that he had gotten his point across so he put his pistol away and got on his horse the criminal doing the same. Normally William was more patient and wasn't so quick to snap but he had no tolerance for the disgusting pig of a man and had no desire to hear his voice.

After that William began to ride out of the village at full gallop. The main reason was because he didn't want any of the villagers to recognize the criminal and become alarmed that the man had seemingly escaped. And the second reason for the rush he was in was that he didn't want Siesta to be alone when she awakened. After he made it out of the town he slowed down but still kept up a brisk pace after all he didn't want the horse dying of exhaustion.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

After riding for several hours William and his prisoner had finally reached the forest that Siesta had been left in.

William was worried that he wouldn't find the site that he buried the girl in time. But he quickly dismissed the thought after looking up to see he still had a few hours of sunlight left. And after riding for while longer he knew he had reached the right place he could see the shovels they used to dig the hole still lying on the ground so he stopped the horse in a clearing nearby.

William knew he still had a while till the girl would awaken so after climbing off his horse and tying it to a nearby tree he decided to just sleep until nightfall "wake me when the sun goes down" he ordered the prisoner and after the man nodded his head in agreement William dozed off to sleep.

After a while he was shaken awake by the prisoner "hey it's nightfall time to get up".

"Already alright I'm up" said William as stood up and brushed himself off.

"Why are we out here in the middle of nowhere" he asked.

"Oh you'll see soon enough now wait by the horse" said William.

William began walking further into the forest where he had buried the girl. He saw the freshly turned dirt where he had buried her and the shovels lying near by. The sun had just gone down and the moon and stars had taken its place and he knew it wouldn't be long.

Then with his enhanced hearing he could hear something moving deep under the earth he could hear it making its way closer and closer to the surface. Until the girl broke through the to surface. "I'm so thirsty" she said in cold longing voice. She then raised her head and looking up at him with deep crimson eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter start**

* * *

 **Earlier Siesta POV**

As William lead her deeper and deeper into the forest she began to think back on her life and how it was about to change and about what she saw of William and what he and his kind could do and if it was what she really wanted.

She thought she had already made her decision and was ready for what was to come but once he told her of what she would have to do that she would have to die to be reborn as vampire she began to have doubts.

She felt herself be overcome with fear.

Fear of pain, fear of what she was about to become, and most of all fear of death.

She started to think that maybe she had made a mistake, that she should turn back and just stay as she is but as she did she remember Mott and what he had done to her the utter helplessness and despair she felt when she thought of how she would never see her family again never escape and never avenge herself or any of the other women that Mott had his with way with.

But then she meet him and he saved her from her terrible fate and all the other women as well. Then she remembered how he had told her that she didn't have to be helpless that he could give her strength the strength to stand up and fight back strength enough that she would never have to feel that helpless again.

So she strengthened her resolve and when William asked her once more whether she was ready she said yes.

She was still somewhat afraid of the pain of death and asked whether it would hurt.

But when William told her that it would in fact hurt she accepted it.

Then William asked her for the last time whether she wanted to go through it and so for the final time she answered yes.

And with that William sank his fangs into her neck. She felt the pain of his fangs piercing her neck and tried her best not to flinch or pull away.

She felt her life drain away as he continued to drink from her. She began to feel cold as her breathing and heart beat started to slow as he continued to drain her.

(I'm really about to die) she thought as she closed her eyes and tried not to resist.

She felt her consciousness begin to fade as her body began to shut down from massive blood loss. Eventually her mind faded into blissful unconsciousness and soon enough her heart stopped and her breathing ceased and with that her human life came to end.

What followed this was akin to a deep dreamless sleep.

And after what seemed like an eternity she felt herself return to consciousness.

She found herself in half wakeful have sleep state, she could feel the weight of the earth and dirt on top of her is was cold and wet, she tried to move but the weight pressing down on her stopped her from moving an inch in fact she couldn't even breath.

But despite this she didn't feel cold nor was she suffering from a lack of oxygen in fact her whole body felt warm and tingly it was an odd but not unpleasant feeling. (Is this a dream) she thought unsure if what she was experiencing was really happening.

She could tell that her body was changing and that her mind was trying to force her to sleep through the rest of the transformation and she once again fell into unconsciousness. However unlike before this time she found herself in a dream at first she found herself going through her past memories and important events in her life.

This went on for a while till she reached the memory of Mott and what he had done to her. And she felt herself overcome with anger.

Suddenly the dream shifted from memories to something else for she suddenly found herself in a place she didn't recognize it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything in front of her except Mott.

He approach her a lecherous look on his face "well well well aren't you a cute little thing" he said as he approach her.

"Back off I'm not interested" she hesitantly said.

"Oh well I'm interested in you so why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time" he said as he grabbed her wrist and began trying to force her to go with him.

The moment he touch her she felt herself overcome with anger and she pulled her arm free from his grip.

This angered the man causing him to reach into his jacket for his wand but before he got the chance he was tackled to the ground.

She towered over him as she sat on his chest, then she began to punch him in the face till his nose was bloody and his eyes were black. As she looked down on his bloodied form the smell of his freshly spilled blood filled her nostrils she felt herself be overcome by a deep hunger.

And before she knew what she was doing she leaned down and bit down into his neck and with that the dream came to an end.

After she awoke from her dream she immediately felt that something was different she could finally move for one. Despite the immense weight of all the dirt and earth pressing down on her she could move so she began making her way to the surface. She moved dirt out-of-the-way as she clawed her way out of the ground and after a short while she broke through the surface.

And standing there waiting for her was William and she felt relieved that he was there for her. She was about greet him when she was overcome with a deep thirst like nothing she had ever felt before. Her gums ached and she felt a desperate need for something so she looked up to William and told him "I'm so thirsty"

* * *

 **Present time regular POV**

"Well that's no surprise before you died I nearly completely drained you that combined with the fact that you've just awakened means you must be ravenous right about now" William replied.

"I feel like I need something what is it and why do I feel this way" She asked as she finished pulling herself up out of the ground.

"What your feeling is your new body pushing you to feed, you just turned and you need fresh human blood and luckily for you I brought some" William answered.

"But I couldn't, you can't expect me to kill an innocent person" she said.

"I never said the person was innocent and whether you kill him or not well that's really up to you" said William.

"What did he do" she asked.

"He's a serial rapist I found him in the jail cell of a nearby village he was scheduled to be executed and I figured death by vampire was as good an execution as any" said William.

That seemed to anger the girl as her eyes gained a sharp look to them and she asked in a cold tone of voice "where is he".

"Why don't you find him after all this is a perfect opportunity for you to get the hang of your new abilities" William replied.

"How am I supposed to find him its pitch black out here" she argued.

"Pitch black huh not for us it's not take a closer look" said William.

Doing as William said Siesta began looking around at the forest around her and just as she had said it was pitch black but despite this she could still see she realized in astonishment.

As she looked around she realized that not only could she still see despite the darkness, she could actually see better now than she had ever in her entire life. But it wasn't just her sight either it was her hearing as well she could hear everything for miles from the beating of bird wings in the trees above to the worms crawling under the earth beneath her feet.

So she sharpened her senses and listened for her prey and sure enough she could her faint breathing and the thumping of a heart coming from just ahead of her in the forest.

And so she headed in that direction and after a while she came to clearing in the forest and in it she saw William's horse and more importantly a man she didn't recognize standing nearby. As soon as she walked into the clearing the man spotted her.

Normal this wouldn't have been possible but the clearing was large enough that the light of the twin moons above could actually reach it rather than being blocked by the thick overgrowth of trees. She stood still as the man approached her unsure whether this was the criminal William had talked about. As the man approached her she could hear his heart rate increase out of excitement and a lecherous smile make its way onto his face.

"Are you the one William brought here" she asked.

"Yeah he's the one who brought me here but I wish he had told me that we were coming to see such a hot little thing like you" the man said as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and tried closing the gap between them.

Only for the girl to knock his hand off her shoulder and back away "don't touch me" she said in anger.

"You little bitch" he shouted as he threw a punch at the girl's face.

He was shocked however when his fist came to a dead stop inches from the girl's face and he looked to see the girl had caught his wrist mid swing (impossible) he thought shocked that this young girl was able to actual stop his punch. He tried to pull his hand free but he couldn't the girl wouldn't budge an inch and her grip was like iron.

"LET GO YOU BITCH" he shouted in rage as he tried in vain to pull his arm free. As soon as those words left his mouth a sickening crunching sound filled the forest followed by a blood curdling scream.

The man looked down to see that the girl had crushed his arm with her bare hand and blood gushed from the destroyed limb that now laid crippled and useless at his side.

"I am not a bitch" the girl said in a cold yet furious tone of voice clearly displeased with the man's insult.

The man back away in terror "just what the hell are you" he asked in fear.

"Your executioner" the girl said as she flash her new fangs and slowly approached the man.

And with that the man turned from her and desperately ran full sprint toward William's horse. But by the time he turned around the girl had already reach the horse and was standing there waiting for him.

A fact the man realized once he got close enough to see through the darkness.

The man was shocked when he saw her standing in front of the horse waiting for him. And he wasn't alone in his surprise even the girl herself was amazed at how fast she had been able to move.

He was about to turn and run again when the girl thinking at inhuman speeds remembered what William had said about vampires that they could control people's minds he had even used it on her and so she decided to try it out on the man in front of her. And in a flash she was in front of the man and had him by the throat and the man struggled in vain to get free.

The girl looked into the man's eyes and spoke in commanding voice "don't move" as she did so she tried to mimic what William did to her and force her will onto the man in front of her.

And sure enough as soon as the words left her lips the man ceased his struggling, he still had a look of pure terror on his face but didn't attempt to free himself from her grip or run away. Seeing that he had ceased his struggling she let go of him. "I can't move, why can't I move" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Because I told you not to" she replied. As she stared the man down the smell of fresh blood that filled the air finally hit her. She had been in such a rage before she had nearly missed it but now that she notice it she couldn't believe she had failed to notice it before.

The smell was intoxicating and only made her thirst grow.

She looked down at the man's crushed arm the source of the smell. It was steadily dripping blood so she reached down and grabbed the arm pulling it up to her mouth the man flinching in pain as she did so. And so she began to lick the blood from the man's arm the man sneered in disgust at the girl for this.

Even though it may have seemed disgusting to him to the girl it was one of the best things she had ever tasted and after licking it all she realized she needed more.

"I need more" she said with longing as she licking her lips.

"You're a monster" he said out of both fear and repulsion.

"Oh you have know idea" she replied in an ominous tone before she sunk her fangs into his neck.

But unlike how William was with her she was not gentle or careful not to cause pain, no she was vicious she ripped and tore at his neck ripping at his carotid artery. The man's terror filled screams could be heard for miles causing all the animals of the forest to flee the area in terror even the wolves of the forest fled for they could sense that a far greater predator was among them now.

All fled all except William who merely smiled a sense of fatherly pride filling him.

As for Siesta she was currently draining the life from the criminal in front of her and enjoying every second of it, of his heart beginning to slow to a stop of his life flowing out of him and into her.

She was in a state of pure bliss when his voice snapped her out of it "please stop". Those words simultaneously snapped her out of that state and at the same time filled her with rage.

She pulled her fangs from his neck and he fell to his knees from the pain he was in and the weakness that losing most of his blood caused.

"Please stop oh that's a fine line coming from you how many of your victims said the same thing to you as you were defiling them" the girl said with contempt.

"Please I'm begging you-" he started to say before being interrupted by a swift slap to the face.

"I don't want to hear you're begging I want to hear you answer how many women begged you to stop and you just kept on" she asked. Instead of answering he just clutched his hand to his neck trying to stop the bleeding looking up at the girl in fear.

"Answer me and answer honestly" she commanded as she looked into his eyes and once again compelled the man.

"All of them" he said terrified that he was being forced to answer against his will.

"And did you ever stop did you ever show them any mercy" she asked.

"No" he choked out trying and failing to stop himself from answering.

"Then why should I stop why should I show any mercy to a pig like you" she asked.

"Please I'm begging you don't kill me" the man begged.

"I told you I don't want hear your pleading, and so on behalf of all those poor women you raped I hereby sentence you to death" the girl said before plunging her hand into his chest and grabbing hold of his heart.

"Please n-" he started to say before he was cut off when with a swift jerk of her hand she liberated the man's heart from his chest. "

There now you can't hurt any women ever again" she said as walked back toward William.

* * *

 **With William**

William had been waiting for Siesta to return for quite a while now though from all the screaming he heard he could tell she was having a good time so he stayed where he was and waited for her to return on her own.

And after waiting for a while longer he could hear footsteps and knew the girl was approaching "welcome back" he greeted as she walked into sight.

Her face was covered in blood and her dress was filthy it was covered in dirt from being buried with her and now blood from her recent meal.

"You look like a mess" he commented.

"I've been buried in the ground for the last twenty four hours what did you think I would look like" she replied.

"And that's why I brought you this" said William handing her the dress he had brought along.

"Thanks" she replied.

"You're very welcome I figured you'd need a change of clothes. By the way there's a river deeper in the forest where you can bathe and change into this I'm sure with your new and improved hearing you can find it on your own" he said.

"Thanks" she said before heading off into the forest to find the river.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

After waiting for twenty minutes William saw the girl walk back toward him she had cleaned herself of all the dirt and blood that had clung to her body and changed into the dress William had given her.

The dress itself looked like the old one except with less frills "you look great and I have to say those eyes suit you" said William.

"Thanks I noticed that my eyes had changed color when I was bathing and I was looking at my reflection in the water it really surprised me. Tell me do all vampires have crimson eyes." she asked.

"Well yes and no" William replied.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"Well crimson is are natural eye color but we do have the power to change their appearance make are eyes appear as they did when we were human it's a useful skill to have when trying to avoid detection" William answered.

"Avoid detection" she asked in confusion.

"Well all vampires have crimson eyes right well that would make it pretty easy to pick us out of crowd if we didn't hid are true eye color." William explained.

"Well why don't you ever do it" she asked.

"Well for one vampires are new to this world and people don't know about us yet plus this world has a much larger variety of different eye and hair colors than in my world and something like crimson eyes does't necessarily stick out here like it would in my world. Plus it's a pain to have to constantly keep your true eyes hidden all the time." he said.

"How come" she asked.

"Well in order to do it you have to stay focused and be able to keep your blood lust and emotions in check. If your blood lust starts to get the better of you your eyes turn back to their natural crimson color and the same can happen if you're angry plus doing it makes your eyes sore after a while".

"Could you show me how to do it" she asked.

"Sure you're going to have to master it after all" William replied.

"Why" she asked.

"Well it's no big deal for me to not hide my eyes because like I said in this world and it's not that unusually a trait and no one in this world has ever seen me with my eyes hidden so it's not a problem for me. But for you it is a problem people know you here and they're going to notice that your eyes have changed from blue to crimson and that's gonna lead to some serious problems." he explained.

"So you'll teach me how to do it" she asked.

"Sure on the way back home" he replied.

"Oh and one more thing before I forget here catch" he said as he tossed something to her. The girl caught the object in mid-air and lifted it up to get a better look at it. And when she did she was astonished to see that it was a beautiful golden necklace with a crimson ruby.

"It's beautiful so what's the occasion" she asked.

"Well you were just reborn as a vampire so just think of it as a birthday present" William said with a smile.

"Plus you'll need it to protect you from the sun" said William.

"What do mean protect me from the sun" she asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you now that you're a vampire the sun will burn you. I probably should have told you before now that I think about it" said William.

"YOU THINK" she shouted in irritation.

"Oh come now honest would it have change you answer" William asked.

"Well no" she said with a huff.

"Don't worry like I said as long as you wear it you'll be protected from the sun".

"Fine then I guess I can forgive you it is beautiful after all" she replied.

"Well I'm glad you like it" he said.

"So do you have one" she asked.

"No I don't need one sun light has no effect on me" William said.

"Why" she asked.

"Well you see vampires grow increasingly more powerful the longer we live and that includes becoming more resistant to sunlight" William explained.

"How long till I'm unaffected by sunlight" she asked.

"Once you get to be about a thousand years old you should be immune" he answered.

"That long but that'll take forever" she complained.

"Well that's why I got it for you now come on we're leaving " he said as walked back toward where he had left his horse Siesta following behind him.

* * *

 **Chapter end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I just started my next semester of college so I won't be able to spend as much time writing but I do intend to finish the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter start**

* * *

 **With William and Siesta**

After riding for several hours William and Siesta had finally made it back into town and the sun was high in the sky.

They would have gotten there sooner but William made them stay in the forest still the sun came up so that if the necklace didn't work the girl could hide in the shade of the forest still nightfall.

After Siesta checked to see if the necklace worked by hesitantly sticking her hand into sunlight she saw that the necklace did indeed work.

After that they left the forest and headed into town and now it was finally within sight.

"So you excited to final be able to go home" William asked as they passed through the village gate.

"Yes and I'm especially excited to get to see my cousin Jessica I haven't seen her in years" she replied.

"Really but then how did she know that Mott had taken you" William asked.

"We keep in touch in fact we exchange letters to each other regularly" she replied.

"Oh then you must be close" he commented.

"We are, in fact we have been ever since we were kids" she said.

"Oh by the way have you finally gotten the hang of changing your eyes" William asked.

"Well yeah but it's still a pain to have to constantly keep it up and it makes my eyes sore after a while" she complained.

"Well that can't be helped you're going to have to get use to it you can't let people see what your eye's really look like" William replied as they approached the Charming Fairy Inn.

"Well we're here" said William as he stopped the horse in front of the inn.

He than climbed down off the horse and approached the door of the inn Siesta following closely behind. Siesta then nervously knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened and Jessica was there in the doorway staring at her cousin in shock.

Then to Siesta and Williams shock she tackle hugged her cousin to the ground.

"Oh thank the founder you're safe I thought I'd never see you again" said Jessica as she cried into her cousin's shoulder.

"It's okay I'm alright" said Siesta comfortingly as she petted her cousin's head in an effort to calm her down. And soon enough it began to work the girl began to calm down and dry her tears.

"Um it's nice to see you again cousin but would you getting off me you're kind of heavy" Siesta complain after she saw that the other girl had begun to calm down.

"Oh sure" Jessica replied getting off the young vampire.

"Sorry about that it's just that once I heard Mott had taken you from the academy I was just so worried I thought I'd never see you again" Jessica apologized.

"Well you're not the only one to be honest I thought the same thing when he took me" Siesta replied a distant look in her eyes. "You must have been terrified I won't press you one the details I know it's probably something you don't want to relive but I want to you to know that if you ever need someone to talk too I'm here for you" said Jessica trying to comfort Siesta.

"And as for you William I'd like to express my deepest thanks for what you've done" said Jessica looking toward William.

"It's no problem after all if I just stood by and did nothing while such a terrible fate befell such a pretty young girl I could never rightly call myself a man" said William.

"But still" said Jessica as she stepped forward getting face to face with William "thank you" she said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I appreciate it but I think Siesta could use your attention more than I she's been through quite a lot after all" said William.

Jessica smiled sadly and before replying "yes but she's home now I thank you for that" before going back to comforting Siesta.

"Well I'll be going I have things to do in town today" said William as he turned to leave.

"Wait but I still I have questions about … well you know what" Siesta called out.

"Don't worry I'll be back at the inn tonight then be can talk some more" he replied as he mounted his and horse left.

After that William began riding through town (I'll need to replace my sword and I'm running low on powder and shot as well) he thought to himself as searched for a weapons shop where he could get both.

He recalled seeing one when he first entered this town and after a few minutes of searching he saw a sign hanging outside a shop it had a sword and shield on it marking it as a weapons shop. And so he began making his way to the shop and after dismounting and tying his horse up outside he made his way into the shop.

Upon entering he could see a wide variety of different weapons all over the shop. As he approached the front counter he noticed the store owner standing there. He was man of average height and build with black hair and brown eye's and appeared to be in his late forties.

"Well how can I help you sir" the man asked.

"I wish to know do you sell gunpowder and shot in this store" William asked.

"Yes sir we do you'll find we have just about any kind of weapon you could want at this store so just look around" the store owner replied. With a nodded of his head he proceed to do just that and began look for a replacement for his sword.

Looking at not just swords but any weapon he felt could properly replace his lost claymore, he was looking at a rather appealing halberd when a strange voice called out to him "hey if you're looking for a weapon then how about you give me try".

Turning around to see who had spoken he was surprise to that there was nobody behind him but instead just a bunch of cheap rusty swords in a barrel. "I wonder who said that" William asked himself confused as to whose voice he had just heard.

"I did, look down here" the voice spoke again.

William look on in surprise as he realized it was one of swords that had spoken. He reached down picked up the one that he had heard the voice come from it was ancient looking and was covered in rust. But despite this it was still sharp and very much intact which was rather impressive for its apparent age.

"And you are" William questioned the strange talking sword.

"The great Derfflinger" said the strange talking sword.

"Well then Derfflinger it's a pleasure to meet you my name is William Drake" said William in formal tone addressing the sword.

"Well then William what do you say want to be partners" said Derfflinger.

"Of course" said William picking up the sword and looking around the store for powder and shot for his pistols and after a brief search found them near the back of the store.

Afterward William made his way to the front counter of the store and asked the store owner "how much will that be".

"One hundred and twenty pieces, twenty for the powder and shot and a hundred for the sword" the store owner replied.

"Wait why just a hundred that seems rather cheap for a talking sword or any sword good sword for that matter" asked William in surprise.

"Good sword are you kidding he's old and rusted and to top it all off his talking scares off customers he's a darn nuisances" the store owner replied.

William for his part disagreed while the sword was a bit rusty but considering its apparent age the fact that it's still in such good condition was amazing. But he kept silent and handed the man one gold and two silver pieces in payment. The silver of course would have burned him were it not the fact that he wore gloves.

He had started wearing them when he realized that silver was a major of part this worlds currency and that wouldn't be able to avoid having to handling the material.

After that William left the shop and made his way toward his horse when he heard Derfflinger speak "so where's your master".

As the words left the sword and reached Williams ears he could feel anger well up inside him.

(How dare this impudent piece scrap metal insist I'm subservient to anyone) William thought in irritation.

"I am no one's servant" said William with hard edge to his voice as glared down at the sword in his hand with an icy gaze.

"Hey now partner I didn't mean to offend ya I'm just eager to meet the mage who summoned you" the sword replied.

"And how do you know I was summoned" William asked his anger giving way to genuine curiosity.

"I can sense the void magic coming from your right hand, so I know for a fact that you're a void familiar so where's the mage" the sword asked.

"Don't know I left right after I was summoned" William replied.

"Wait what do you mean you left you mean just abandoned your master" the sword asked in disbelief.

"Well of course I have no intention of being anyone's slave let alone to a mere child" William replied pride in his voice.

"But how is that even possible" the sword asked unable to accept what he was hearing.

"What do you mean how is that possible I just got on my horse and left" William asked confused as to what the sword was having trouble understanding.

"That not what I mean the familiar ruins should have removed any desire for you to leave your master's side" said Derfflinger.

"What do you mean" William asked wanting more information on the ruins that were burned into his hand that day.

"Familiar ruins are supposed to instill a strong sense loyalty and obedience in familiars, they have to after all most familiars are animals or wild beasts. Think about if a dragon was summoned as a familiar you would have a wild vicious beast that's been suddenly taken from its home and finds itself in strange place surrounded by humans creatures it would normally only think of as mere food. But once the ruins have been applied it becomes docile and completely obedient to its summoner. Now take void familiars which are almost always humans or beings of human intelligence a being with the intellect to know what going on and that would be infinitely harder to control then some simple-minded beast and so the familiar ruins of a void familiar are substantially more potent in their ability to tame the minds of the familiar in fact you should by all rights be completely subservient to your summoner and yet not only did you leave your master's side you speak of her in such a rebellious and disrespectful manner that should not be possible" the sword said.

"Well maybe I just have strong will" William relied knowing full well the true reason he was unaffected.

"Wouldn't matter no amount will would allow for such disobedience toward your master and even if you had the will of a god the ruins would break you eventually, you are not merely resisting the effects of the ruins as would be the case of you simple possessing an iron will, no you seems to be completely unaffected something that shouldn't be possible for any human or hell even an elf no matter their force of will, tell me William just what are you?" asked the sword.

"Tell me Derfflinger can you keep a secret" asked William.

"I'm a talking sword who exactly am I going to tell all my other talking sword friends?"replied the sword sarcastically.

"Fair point, fine I'll tell you but first we'll need to go somewhere a bit more private" said William.

"Fine then lead the way" Derfflinger replied.

* * *

 **Later at the Charming Fairy Inn**

The two sat there in William's room with William sitting on his bed with Derfflinger lying on the bed next to him. The two sat there waiting for the other to speak until the Derfflinger broke the silence "well were alone" said the sword prompting William to explain.

But instead he pulled Derfflinger from his sheath and placed his hand on the night stand next to the bed "what are you-" Derfflinger began to say before being interrupted when to his shock William suddenly plunged him through his hand and into the night stand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the blade shouted in alarm.

"Calm yourself I'm just need to show you some proof first before I tell you" William relied in calm tone of voice despite the pain he was in.

"Proof of what that you're out your mind well congratulations you've convinced me" Derfflinger replied a bit calmer but still had a degree of alarm in his voice.

"Just watch" said William as he pulled Derfflinger from his hand and held it up for the sword to see. The sword was about to question what William was doing when the words died in his mouth when to his astonishment the large gaping wound on William's hand began to heal and within the span of a second the wound had healed completely. The sword sat there in silence absorbing the shock of what he had just seen and after a minute he suddenly spoke up "I will ask you again William just what are you".

"Given the new information that has just been revealed to you I feel I should reintroduce myself" said William as he got up to stand. "My name is William Drake I have lived for over millennium and half and I am a vampire" said William as he gave his introduction.

"A vampire huh can't say I've ever heard of your kind before so they must not be native to Halkeginia or even this world so I can only assume you were summoned from another world" he replied.

"What makes you say that after all there are lands in this world beyond the continent Halkeginia what makes you think I don't hail from those lands" William countered.

"Because William while you may be old I am even older I was made over six thousand years ago and in that enormous length of time I would have met or at least heard tales of your kind before" said Derfflinger.

"You have a point very well yes you are correct I am indeed not native to this world" William replied.

"And how would you know that like you said maybe your lands are just very far from here" the sword asked.

"Wait didn't you just say that it wasn't possible that I could be from this world" William asked.

"No I didn't say it was impossible just unlikely it is still possible if your kind are few enough in number and live far enough from here across the oceans that I might not have heard of you so how can you be so sure" the sword asked.

"Well for one the world I came from only had one moon" William countered.

"Well I guess that makes it pretty conclusive huh. But we're getting off topic given your age and that ability to heal so quickly I can only surmise that you are immortal correct" Derfflinger asked.

"Yes all of my kind are" William answered.

"But how does that protect you from the ruins mind altering affects" the sword asked.

"It doesn't but my mental defenses do" William replied.

"Mental defenses" Derfflinger asked in confusion.

Seeing the swords confusion William decided to elaborate "you see immortality isn't my kinds only ability and while I won't go over all of them right now one of the more notable ones is the ability to control the minds of others. And it's because of this ability that all vampires have built-in mental defenses to protect us from each other. It's a necessity because if vampires could actual control the minds of other vampires it would be pure madness brother would turn against brother friend against friend and any kind of social order among our kind would be impossible. After all one of the things all societies need is trust and that just isn't possible if everyone in that society could turn you into a brainwashed slave with just a glance. And so that is why these ruins cannot control me because like all my kind I have built-in mental defenses specifically meant to counter and protect against things like mind control and mental manipulation."

"I see" said the sword.

"Well then now that you understand I want you to tell me all you can about these ruins" said William.

"Well the ruins are a magical link between you and your summoner and will remain until one of you dies" said Derfflinger.

"So once the girl dies these ruins will fade" said William a contemplative look on his face.

Due to the worried looks Derfflinger was sending him William decided to reassure him "don't worry I won't hurt her despite branding me with these ruins she's still just a little girl a bit of a spoiled brat but I'd never kill mere child certainly not over something that was an accident. After all it's not as if she meant to summoned me from what I understand she was probably was expecting to get some kind of animal or beast. Besides she's only human, after all in less than a mere century or so she'll be dead and these ruin will fade".

"And besides it's not as if the ruins don't have any benefits" the sword interjected.

"What do you mean" William asked.

"The ruin on your hand marks you as Vindalfr the right hand of god and they grant you the power to control animals" the sword explained.

"Interesting but I have no desire in using any power she granted me" said William.

"What do you me" Derfflinger asked confused at Williams response.

"When I was summoned by that girl she seems to be under the idea that I was her pet or some manner of servant and while I don't wish death on her I have no intention of being the slave of some arrogant little girl and when I left I was doing it partially to signal that to her that I reject her completely that I refuse to serve her or any mortal. But I can't rightly claim I reject her but at the same time use the power that she herself gave me I refuse to rely on this power if I did it would be relying her and her power something my honor and pride would never allow".

Seeing that the conversion was over William put Derfflinger back into sheath slung him over his back and prepared to head out the door when there was a sudden knock at his door.

"Come in" he said and after that the door opened and Siesta walking in closing the door behind her.

And when she look at him he saw her blue eyes fade and return to their true color of deep crimson "you have no idea how much of pain it is having to keep that up all day" she complain as she rubbed her sore eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to get use to it my dear now tell me just what is this about" asked William.

"Mont I want him dead" she said as looked at him with a piercing crimson gaze.

"I'm not surprised that you'd feel that way in fact after what he did to you I'd be amazed if you didn't" William replied.

"I'm going to end him and I want you come with me" she said.

"Sorry but I won't it's your revenge not mine it wouldn't be right for me to get involved" said William.

"Fine then I'll go alone" she said in a dejected tone of voice and began to head out the door.

"And where do you think you're going" said William suddenly in front of the door having moved there with inhuman speed. Even with her newly enhanced senses she had barely seen more than a blur when he had moved. Which was to be expected after all William was much older and therefore considerably more powerful.

"Move" she said as she glared at him for blocking her path.

"No" he replied.

"Why do you block my path you yourself just said it's my revenge not your's that it's not your place get involved" she said glaring up at him.

"Yes and I don't intend on helping you kill mount at least not directly. But am your maker and I have a responsibility to take care of you and I won't just stand by and let you get yourself killed" said William refusing to move, concern in his voice.

"I won't just stand here and do nothing and just let him get away with what he has done. You promised that if I became a vampire that I would gain the power to avenge myself and you were right, now have I the power to do just that the power to end that bastard once and for all" said the girl anger in her voice.

"You have power now yes but you haven't the faintest idea how to use it and I've got news for you Mont has power too and he's far more experienced than you in using it and he's got plenty of guards and other expendable pawns to protect him" William replied.

"So you're suggesting I just give up on my revenge because I won't" she stubbornly replied.

"Not at all you and every other women that pig has used deserve to be avenged and you should be the one to do it. I'm not telling you to give up on your revenge I'm telling you to wait and let me train you" said William a serious look on his face.

"How long" she asked.

"One year give me one year I'll teach how to fight, how to kill, and how to be vampire give me one year and I'll make you warrior. So what do you say" William asked as he extended his hand toward her.

She grasped his hand with hers and with that they shook, then in a determined tone of voice the girl asked "so when do we start" a smile growing on her lips.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's note: Remember if you liked the story or just want to add some input leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 **Charming Fairy Inn, William's room**

"Perfect when do we start" Siesta asked.

"I'll need time to set up a training ground and figure out a training course and program for you but it shouldn't take very long see me in a few days" answered William.

She nodded and headed out the door. "That girl she's a vampire like you correct" asked Derfflinger popping out of his scabbard to speak.

"Of course" said William.

"But how is that possible I thought vampires weren't native to this world was she summoned here with you" asked Derfflinger.

"No she wasn't summoned she was born and raised right here in halkeginia" said William with smile.

"Then how" asked the sword.

"Simple I turner her" William replied.

"Wait you mean she use to be human" the sword asked surprised.

"Sure I gave her the option of turning and she took it so I turned her" said William.

"It's just surprising that your kind are capable of that it's actually a bit frightening" the sword replied nervously. After that William headed out the door to get started on his promise to Siesta.

* * *

 **The Charming Fairy Inn** **days later Siesta POV**

It was late at night and two young women laid in bed asleep together after a few moments a pair of crimson eyes fluttered open and the young vampire Siesta sat up out of bed careful not to wake the girl next to her.

(Better not wake her) she thought as she looked down at her cousin Jessica.

The two of them had been sharing a room over the last few days do in part to all the other rooms in the inn being taken by customers and her cousin's insistence.

Not that she minded the two had often done the same thing when they were children.

As she looked down at her sleeping cousin she found her eyes being drawn to her exposed neck and the smell of blood just beneath the skin caused her fangs to drop on instinct.

She leaned down near her neck and breathed in the sweat smell (it would so easy) she thought in an almost trance like state before snapping out of the hunger induced state. She pulled back quickly retracting her fangs (what am I thinking this my cousin for founders sake) she thought, somewhat disturbed by what she had just been thinking about doing. (The cravings are getting worse) she thought in concern.

For the first day or so after turning she could handle herself because she had gotten to fed on the criminal in forest that William had brought to her. But it had been days since she had fed and the cravings were in full swing and now she was starting to see people less as people and more and more as just food.

(If this keeps up I don't think I'll be able to trust myself around Jessica anymore) she thought in concern.

(I guess I'll just talk to William about it) she thought. She then got out of bed careful not to wake the girl lying in bed next to her. She then left the room and began making her way out of the room and down the stairs (everyone's asleep good) she thought as she made it out the door of the inn changing her eyes back to their former color of blue as she did so (no choice if someone saw what my eyes really looked like…) she thought in concern.

Earlier during the day William had told her he had finished setting things up and was ready to start training her. So she was heading to the forest just outside of town where he had told her to meet him.

As she made her way there she couldn't help but find herself enjoying the cool night air and the starry night sky. If she were honest with herself she never been much of night person because she had always harbored a fear of the dark. Of course that all change when she became a vampire, now instead of fear and dread the dark of night actual brought her a sense of comfort and freedom.

She also found and that she no longer feared the things that went bump in the night like when she was still human "probable because I am one now fufufu" she said to herself with a laugh as she made her way through the sleeping village. After walking for a while she made it out of the village.

And after making it out of the village and away from prying eyes she relaxed and let her eyes turn back to normal and back too their natural crimson color "that's better" she said in relief as she rubbed her sore eyes.

(William said I would get use to it eventually but still this sucks) she thought in annoyance.

After that she made a beeline for the forest running at amazing speeds. Not as fast as could though, her super speed was odd in that way she had noticed that it worked better in short bursts then over a long distance or time mostly because moving at those speeds exhausted her she noticed.

Still even without using that power she was still running at speeds that could make a champion race horse green with envy and she could keep this speed up for hours unlike mere moments like at top speed.

It was somewhat like comparing jogging and sprinting, an in shape person can jog for miles without exhausting themselves but even the most in shape person can't run at full sprint for very long without becoming completely exhausted. It was sort of like a quick explosive burst of power.

She couldn't help but smile as she felt the wind on her face as she race across land.

She had to say this was what she had grown to love most about being a vampire this feeling of freedom like she could do anything. As she ran and ran she saw the forest William told her to met him in was just ahead and she slowed to a stop as she reached the forest.

It was then she realized that William had neglected to tell where in the forest to meet him.

"Damn" she swore in annoyance then she realized how she could track him down. Ever since she became a vampire she had noticed that all her senses were now heightened not just her sight and hearing but all her senses including most importantly her sense of smell. So she thought back to how William smelled and when she did three words came to mind gunpowder, steel, and blood.

And so she breathed in deep through her nose and tried to pick up his scent and soon enough she succeeded (there it is) she said as she smiled at her success. And so she followed it and after a while she reached a large clearing in the forest and standing in the center was William waiting patiently for her.

"William hey" she greeted waving her hand as she approached him.

"So are you ready to begin" he asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Then first things first look around you what do you see" said William.

She looked around and saw a variety of archery targets in different shapes and sizes spread out over a long area, some near by others all the way out to four hundred yards.

"An archery range so I assume I'll be learning archery" she replied.

"Not just archery but swordsmanship as well and I'll also be instructing you how to properly use your vampire abilities" said William.

He then went behind a nearby tree where he left the pile of supplies he bought and returned with an object in his hand "here catch" he said as he tossed the object.

She snatched the object out of the air she then look down to see that the object in question was finely crafted longbow and a war bow at that it was large and thick it had a draw length of thirty two inches and draw weight of a hundred and eighty pounds { **quick author's note** : it's basically a Mary Rose war bow if you don't know what that is just look it up}.

"You'll fire a thousand arrows then I'll instruct you in swordsmanship then we'll finish up with some instruction on how to use your new vampire abilities" Said William.

"A thousand and even then we're still not done are you serious" the girl said a look of surprise on her face.

William merely nodded in response "well it's the first day I guess it makes sense that we'd train a bit harder" she reasoned.

"Actual this will be your training every day from now on" said William.

"It just seems excessive" she complain.

"You want to stronger don't you" he asked.

"Yes more than anything" she said with determination.

"Then you'll need to work hard harder than you've worked at anything in your life" said William a challenge in his voice after that the girl went straight to work.

* * *

 **Hours later**

She had been firing arrows for hours and now could proudly say she could fairly consistently hit the targets at mid to close range not every shot was a bullseye mind you but she was hitting them and considering this was the first time she had ever used a bow it was still impressive or at least she thought so.

But it was when she tried hitting targets further down range that she started to struggle.

She just couldn't seem to hit anything out past a hundred yards or so. She had noticed over a long distance the arrow would begin to drop and the wind would begin to push the arrow and these things were the current causes of the young vampires irritation.

"Darn it" she swore in irritation as her frustration grew.

"Need some help" asked William walking over to help.

"Yeah I can't seem to be able to hit any of the further away targets" she explained.

"That's because you have to compensate for gravity and the wind" William explained.

"How" she asked.

"Simple to compensate for gravity and the arrows steady drop in altitude you should try aiming above your target when shooting further down range. And when dealing with the wind just do the same, for example if the wind is blowing to the right just aim left to compensate" William explained.

"But how much do I need to adjust my aim" she asked.

"It depends on the situation this is the kind of thing that requires experience to really be able to tell so do it and keep practicing" said William.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. William smiled in return and the girl went back to her practice.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Hours more went by like that and her aim and archery skills had improved further, she was still very much an amateur but she had gotten much better than she was at the start.

She was just about to reach for another arrow when suddenly William spoke "wait hold up".

"Why" she asked a look of confusion on her face.

"Because I think we need to change things up a bit. So far you've just been shooting at stationary targets but in a real fight your enemies aren't just going to stand still while they're being shot at" said William as he went over to the tree where left all the training supplies and he soon returned with a large stack of clay plates.

"What are those for" she asked.

"For target practice of course, you're going to try to shoot these out of the air" William explained.

She merely nodded in agreement before pulling an arrow from her quiver and drawing her bow.

William grabbed one of the clay targets before throwing it into the air. The girl took aim before letting loose the arrow she was holding back and with that it flew forward at breakneck speed but to the girl's frustration it completely missed its target.

Things continued like this for several more minutes with all the girls shots just grazing the targets or missed them entirely.

"You need to focus" said William interrupting the girl.

"I'm trying" she seethed through grit teeth frustration evident.

"You need to slow things down" said William.

"What do mean" she said her frustration giving way to curiosity.

"I mean there are abilities you posses that you are not yet aware of. You see it's not just strength or speed that separates humans and vampires it's our minds as well. Now that you're a vampire your mind can process information considerably faster than a human's can combine this with your newly enhanced senses and you can slow down your perception of time. The effect will appear as if you're slowing down time." William explained.

"How do I do it" she asked.

"Focus your mind and sharpen your senses as much possible" said William before he threw another clay target into the air.

The girl drew back her bow and focused like William said to and just as he said she saw the world slow to a crawl.

Before she hadn't been able to properly aim in time. In order to properly hit even a stationary target she needed to not only be able to properly aim but also compensate for the effects wind and gravity.

But now she had to that for not just the arrow but the target as well not to mention the fact that she had to also compensate for the targets constant motion and she had to take all this into account and figure out where to aim and she had to do it the span of about a second.

But now she realized she had all the time in the world to figure that out. And so she took aim taking all the previously mentioned facts into account and once she was sure she had her aim properly on target she released the arrow and let her perception of time returned to normal.

And she was then treated to sight of her arrow for the first time hitting the target dead center. After that she continued to hit nearly all the targets and soon enough the ground was littered with the broken remains of the clay targets. "Finally a thousand" she said stretching to relax now that she was finally done with archery practice.

"Hold up why are you relaxing we aren't done yet" William called out.

"Fine what's next" she asked a bit irritated.

William went up to the rest of supplies he had brought and came back with a sword and something else in his hand, he then handed the items to the girl. The girl then looked down at the sword to see that it was a finely craft but sturdy rapier fit for any soldier. She then looked down to what the second item was and saw that it was buckler{ **quick author's note** : it's a type of shield if you don't know what it looks like look it up same goes for the sword} it was made of steel and looked quite sturdy.

"So ready" said William as he drew Derfflinger from his back.

"Wait a minute these are live sharp weapons we can't spar with these we'll kill each other" she said in alarm.

"No actually we won't, you still don't know very much about your own kind do you, you're not as fragile as you use to be, you do remember I survived you stabbing me in the heart right" said William patiently.

"Oh yeah" she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "But we still could end up mutilating each other what if we ended up cutting off a limb or something" the girl asked in concern.

"It wouldn't matter if we did it'd just grow back" said William nonchalantly.

"They would" said the girl surprised she could do such things.

"Of course, it doesn't matter what you do to vampire as long as it doesn't outright kill us we can heal from anything. So as long as I don't cut your head off you'll be fine. Even if I hacked off your arms and legs crushed your head and then buried this sword into your heart down to the hilt you would be just fine and you'd be fully healed soon enough" said William.

"Tha-that's incredible" the girl stuttered out in shock.

"Just what does it take to kill a vampire" she asked curiously.

"Well now that you're a vampire I suppose you do need to know these things. Beheading for one, wood piercing our hearts or removing them is another, and then there's incineration. Although it's often not that easy for example ordinary fire isn't enough to kill a vampire because of our ability to heal from nearly anything unless the fire reduces us to ash and does it fairly quickly are healing factor will just heals us back to normal in fact older stronger vampires can even heal faster than most fires can burn. So simply dousing us in oil and lighting us on fire or burning us at the stake isn't enough. Even if it reduces us to just charred bone and burnt flesh we can still come back. It has to reduce even are bones to ash and normal fire just isn't hot enough so the only way to kill us through this method would be through particularly potent fire spells or prolonged exposure to sunlight though that last one is really only a problem for young weaker vampires. Then there's beheading which while fatal is much harder to do to a vampire then it would be to a human after all are bodies are a lot more durable than humans so it takes considerably more force to decapitate us then it would a human" William explained.

"Oh my you weren't joking when you said you weren't human were you" she comment in surprise.

"Oh it's not just me you're not either remember" William reminded the girl who just smiled at the reminder.

"So are you ready" asked William. "No of course not even if I won't die it'll still hurt, why can't we use wooden or blunted weapons" she complained. "This is more realistic and it makes the training more efficient. All sparing is, is just an attempt to recreate a combat scenario and give you combat experience without putting your life at risk. However it has disadvantages namely that wooden and blunt weapons handle differently than real weapons and it's a far cry from really combat after all really enemies aren't going to using trained weapons no there gonna be using real ones. My method is better because it's far closer to what actual combat will be like and like I said as long as I don't cut your head off you'll be fine" he explained." But what about-" she began to say before she had to dodge a quick sword slash from William. "Hey I wasn't ready that not fair" she complained. "Then consider this your first lesson there's no such thing as fair fight, NOW FIGHT" he roar as he took swipe at her head giving her a deep cut across the face

* * *

 **An hour later**

Siesta panted in exhaustion as she tried to block the onslaught of attacks raining down on her.

Suddenly she's forced to block a powerful horizontal slash with her buckler and as she did she saw the attack had opened a hole in Williams guard something that rarely happened even with him holding back.

So she thrust forward attempting to impale his head however he moved his head to the side to avoid the attack. And while he avoided what would have been a fatal hit for a human the blade still manage to give him a cutting across the cheek.

It healed near instantly but still she couldn't help but mentally cheer at the success it was the first time in a while she had manage to land a hit after all. But William seeing the girl had lost focus thrust forward impaling the girls chest.

"You lost focus" he said with a cocky grin that infuriated the girl.

She then attempted to slam her buckler shield into the side of his face forcing the man back. Afterward she clutched the wound in pain while she waited for the it to heal and after a moment or so it did.

"That hurts you know" she complained.

"Then pay attention" he countered.

"I AM" she shouted in anger as she tried to impale the man with a quick thrust of her sword. Then to her shock he caught her sword with his bare hand "no your not" he said coldly. She tried to pull the her sword free from his grip but she found it was like iron.

Then William with a kick like thunder slammed his foot into her side in a vicious roundhouse kick. She felt her ribs shatter and air violently forced from her lungs as she's sent flying and slams hard into a nearby tree and before she could even get up she found herself pinned to the tree when William hurls his sword at her. She felt blood fill her lungs as the sword pierced through her chest and deep into the tree.

"I think that's enough" he said as he approached the downed girl.

"Was that really necessary" she complain as she pulled the sword pinning her to the tree free from her chest.

"Yes actual it was, it was to teach you a lesson" he said.

"What that you're sadist" she replied irritably as she climbed back to her feet.

"No that you should never let yourself get distracted or lose your temper in battle, it creates openings and makes you sloppy if this were a really battle I could have killed you a thousand times over by now even with me holding back" said William a serious look in his eyes and tone.

"Now get up we're not done" said William still as serious as when the training started.

"But I thought we we're done with sparring" she asked.

"We are but that doesn't we're done with tonight's training" he explained.

"Are you serious we've been at this all night" she complained.

"Calm down after this we're done for the night" he reassured her.

"You know I would have thought that would have hurt a lot more than it did" she commented as she brushed herself off.

"Well now that you're a vampire your threshold for pain as well as your tolerance for it are considerably higher than it was when you were human. So while it does hurt it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it would if you were human. Now if we were using silver weapons you would have been in searing pain" said William.

"Silver" she asked in confusion.

"Silver is dangerous to us vampires just touching it burns us and any wound caused by it are immensely painful and heal slower than a normal wound would" William explained.

After that William went to the supplies he had brought and came back with a bushel of arrows and a blindfold.

"What's that for" She asked.

"To teach you how to dodge" William replied.

"Isn't that what the sparing was for" she asked.

"Well that was part of it but not the main point this will focus more exclusively on it and more importantly it will teach you how to properly use your new hearing to anticipate and avoid attack" said William.

He reached down and grabbed an arrow and the bow the girl had been using earlier and aimed it at the girl "now put on the blindfold" he ordered.

"What but those are wooden arrows they could kill me" she said in concern.

"That would only happen if I hit your heart and with different arrows" he said.

"Different arrows" she asked in confusion.

"These arrows have steel arrow-head tips so it's fine. A vampire will die if wood pierces their heart but since these arrows are metal tipped even if I shot you in the heart it would be the steel tips that would be piercing your heart the wooden arrow shaft would simple be passing through the hole the arrow-head made. Now if I took the arrowheads off and sharpened the wooden arrow shaft into a fine point then they would be able to kill you" explained William.

"So put it on" he commanded as he threw the blindfold to her, she caught it out of the air and did as she had been told putting it on.

After that William backed up nearly fifty yards and prepared. And so she sat there unable to see a thing waiting when she notice she could hear the sound of William drawing back the bow of his muscle fibers stretching and contracting as they worked to draw back the bow, of the wooden limbs of the bow as they were pulled back. Realizing William was about to fire the arrow she slowed down her perception of time and waited.

And soon enough she heard the sound of the bow limbs snapping back to their former position and the string do the same and so she knew the arrow had just been fired.

So she then listened for where the arrow was headed and so she focused and she heard the sound of the arrow-head slicing through the air as it headed toward her.

As it got closer and closer she realized it was heading for her chest and once she heard it get close enough she reached up and snatch it out of the air. Time returned to normal for the young vampire and she heard William call out to her "you caught it on the first try impressive" and she smiled at the praise.

* * *

 **An hour later**

William had been firing arrows at her for an hour straight and she was proud to say she had manage to catch or dodge nearly all of them and while she had been hit a few times she was still proud of herself and apparently so was William.

"You did great you dodge or caught nearly all of them I proud of you" said William with a smile. She blushed at the praised before remembering what she had wanted to talk to William about earlier "hey William I've um got a bit of a problem" she said nervously.

"It's the cravings isn't it" he said knowingly.

She nodded before responding "yes and it's been disturbing me, lately I've noticed that when I look at people I don't seem to see them as people anymore just as food. Earlier if only for a moment I was actually thinking of feeding off Jessica, if this keeps up I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself much longer".

"Well of course you see them as food that's what they are to you now" replied William with a matter of fact tone. After hearing this the girl couldn't help but frown.

"Now don't get upset what your feeling is perfectly natural don't hate these feelings and instincts Siesta there a part of you now and they're there for a good reason" said William.

"Such as" she asked.

"To keep you alive for one, I know you don't want to accept it Siesta but it's actual better you for you to view them in this way, after all you're a predator and there your prey that's just your nature now. So of course you see them as food if you saw them as people it would make feeding off them emotional difficult wouldn't it. After all does a wolf feel guilt when it eats a deer does a human feel guilty when they slaughter a cow no of course not why should they what profit is there in feeling pity for your prey. The reason you don't see them as people anymore is because from your perspective they aren't because they not one of you and your new instincts recognizes that. You now see them in the same way they would view an animal or perhaps an elf as different as an other. Humans naturally feel a certain degree compassion and care for their fellow humans. When they see another human in a pain they're filled with a desire to help and yet when another species is the one dying and to be their food no less the don't care. And humans aren't only ones who show this kind selectively altruistic behavior animals also display similar behavior a wolf for example will care for and defend a member of its pack even to the death if necessary. And yet they couldn't care less if the see a non wolf if pain in fact they're likely to take advantage of the situation and eat the creature. And this is because this seemingly altruistic behavior isn't altruistic at all it's to help the species to survive. Humans and other creatures behave in this way because it's to the best interest of the species as a whole so they develop a built-in empathy for their fellow kind. And vampires are no different tell me siesta when you look at me do you see food, when you smell the scent of my blood does it make you hunger?" William asked.

"No not at all" she replied truthfully.

"Of course not because we're the same species. A perfect example of this is trophy hunting where humans go out and kill an animal not for food not or for territory but purely for pleasure. Think about it the hunters are killing innocent living creatures that just wants live and prosper like they do. They are no threat to them or their survival and yet they kill them purely for pleasure. And yet they feel nothing for the creatures they kill but this doesn't mean their heartless in fact if they saw a fellow human being killing in front of them they would not only feel for them but more than likely even try to protect them even to the point of risking their life this my dear is not about good or bad, or right or wrong it's instinct pure and simple the hunter doesn't care if another species is being killed for mere sport but if another species was doing this to a human one of the hunter's own kind they would call it murder and be outraged even though they themselves had engaged in the same sort of behavior just minutes prior. And you are no different if you saw a human suffering right in front of you you'd probably wouldn't care or at least not as much as a human would but if the person suffering was a vampire you would care very deeply and would be move by your instincts and be filled with a deep sense of compassion and a desire to try to aid them just like a human would for a fellow human" William explained.

"Well if that's true why care at all why did you even save me then" she asked a challenge in her voice.

"Because while we are predators that doesn't mean we're mindless beasts drive purely by instinct and if we were to act like we were and completely forgo honor and compassion then we would be not but mere beast's. We would be no better than those humans who hunt for mere pleasure no different from are enemy no different from humans. But we are different we're not just predators and we're not heartless beasts and we should prove this through are actions" said William a passionate look in his eyes.

"I agree but what am I supposed to do about my blood lust" she asked still concerned.

"Simple indulge it and it should subside, your hungry so you should eat" William replied.

"But I don't want to have to kill every time I get hungry" she protested.

"I'm not suggesting you do, you can feed without killing you know" William replied.

"But how I'm so hungry I not sure I'd be able to control myself" she said.

"I'm not surprised your still young and it's been days since you've feed plus after training so intensely you're probably absolutely ravenous right about now if you were to go back into town you'd be liable to kill someone. So just wait here and I'll go find you a human to feed on" said William as he turned and headed back into town.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Siesta had been waiting for a while and had begun to grow impatient as her hunger grew.

She was about to give into her frustration and hunger and go into town to find herself something to eat when a particular scent or rather a pair of them hit her.

The first one she recognized immediately as William's (about time) she thought impatiently.

But it was the second scent that really caught her attention because it was unmistakable a human. It was something she had notice soon after turning that humans had a unique smell about them and from the scent coming off William's companion she could tell that they were a young girl.

Which surprised the young vampire she had fully expected William who from what she had seen of him assumed him the chivalrous type to bring her a man not woman to feed off of especially considering there was a good chance she might loss control and kill the person.

And so knowing her meal was on the way she patiently waited for the pair to arrive. And after a few minutes she found her patients rewarded when William and the young women accompanying him walked into the clearing where she had been waiting.

The girl with William looked like she was somewhere between her late teens and early twenties had long black hair and brown eyes and was of average height and build for a young women of her age.

"So is this her" she asked as she eyed the girl with a longing stare her bloodlust beginning to build.

"Correct" said William.

"But how do stop myself from killing her" she asked as she strained to keep herself from attacking and draining the girl.

"First I need to ask you a question who do you love and cherish most in this world" asked William.

The young vampire was silent for a few moments before she replied "my cousin Jessica but you already knew that didn't you".

"I had feeling, now when you're feeding off the girl I want you to close your eyes and pretend that she's Jessica the last person in this world you'd want to hurt" explained William.

(So that's why he brought a girl) she thought in realization.

After that she slowly approach the girl when she did she noticed the look of terror on the girl's face apparently she had overheard her and William's conversion and was understandably freaked out. "Why, why can't I run" the terrified girl squeaked out.

"Because you've been compelled not too" William called out answering the girls question. But his answer was met with only confusion from the frightened girl.

It was then that the girl noticed Siesta approaching her "you-you'r go-going to kill me ar-aren't you" stuttered the girl as she looked at Siesta in terror.

It was then that the young vampire felt a deep sense of pity and compassion for the girl well up inside her.

For she knew exactly how the girl felt for she had felt the same way the day Mont had taken her from the academy.

She didn't want to hurt the girl to cause her any pain, but at the same time she could feel her new vampire instincts whispering to her telling her not to care that she was just food that she didn't deserve her pity to rip her apart and draining her of every last drop of blood. And while she tried to resist she knew that her new instincts would not allow her to simple let the girl go. And it was all she could do to not rip the girl apart right then and there like her new vampiric instincts were vehemently demanding she do.

But she wouldn't allow herself to go that far to take the girl's life her heart simple wouldn't allow it.

And so she looked into the girl's terrified eyes and began to compel the girl "it's okay don't worry you're going to be fine" at that she could see the compulsion begin to affect the girl as she began to calm down. "I'm going feed on you but you won't feel any pain alright" she finished and the girl slowly nodded as the compulsion began to dime her ability to feel pain.

After that Siesta sank her fangs into the girl and began to drain her.

And the moment the girls warm blood passed her lips she could feel her control slipping. And as her blood lust began to take over, her concern and compassion for the girl began to wane as the desire to drain the girl dry grew stronger.

As she continued to drink she began to bite harder and harder and her fangs dug deeper and deeper into her prey's neck.

She could hear the voice of her instincts speaking to her telling her not to care, that the life of the girl she was draining had no meaning outside of being her food, that she shouldn't stop until she's drained every last drop of this human's blood.

And that voice was only growing stronger. But then she began to recall Williams words that she should imagine the girl was Jessica.

And so she closed her eyes and did just that and when she did memories of her and her cousin began to come to her.

About how they use to play together sleep together and bath together when they were younger about how close her and Jessica were. About how the girl was more like a sister than just a cousin about how she was the one that sent William to save her about how she comforted her when she would cry through the night when she dreamed about what happened with Mont.

And with that her bite became softer and her grip on the girl became gentler. And after she felt that she'd had her fill she gently pulled her fangs from the girl's neck.

After that she turned to face William "now what" she asked.

"Use your fangs to prick your finger and draw some blood" William instructed.

Following the older vampires instructions she extended her fangs and pricked one of her fingers drawing some blood before the wound sealed itself.

"Now apply it to the wounds on the girl's neck" he ordered. Doing as he said she went up to the girl and after making her stop clutching her neck to stop the bleeding she wiped away some of the blood to reveal two deep painful looking fang marks.

She felt a pang of guilt when she look at them she had bitten down far harder than necessary and she knew it.

She then rubbed her freshly drawn blood into the wounds and to her astonishment the wounds began to heal.

She whirled around to face William and asked in an astonished tone of voice "how".

"Are blood has potent healing properties, keep in mind it's usually a good idea to avoid killing your victims if possible and healing the wounds you inflict as well it's a good way to avoid detection" William explained.

"Now compel the girl and finish up" he ordered.

"Alright" she said turning away to face the girl.

She looked into the girl's eyes and once again began to compel the girl "you're going to leave this place go home and forget tonight's events".

And with that the girl turned around and left. After the girl had left William walked over to the pile of supplies he had brought and came back with some clothes.

"Here you can change into this and there's a river deeper in the forest where you can wash off" he said as he handed it to the girl. As the girl look down at herself she realized that the outfit she was currently wearing was covered in dirt and blood and rips and tears and was damaged beyond repair. And that she was covered in sweat and blood so she took the outfit and left to wash and change.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

The girl had finally finish washing off and changing clothes and had made it back into the clearing and saw William still there waiting for her.

"Tell me am I going to have to end up destroying my clothes every time we train if so this going to be a problem" the girl complained. "Don't worry I'll get you some new ones more suitable for training" William assured the irritated female.

"Good, so now what" she asked.

"Nothing were done for the day just sure to meet back here every night" he replied.

"Alright then see ya tomorrow night" said the girl. After that the her began making her way out of forest and toward town. As she did do she noticed the sun had just started to rise and realized she had been training all night (that was exhausting) the girl thought to herself eager to get home and crawl back into bed.

* * *

 **Forest clearing back to normal POV**

The girl and just left the forest and after cleaning things up a bit around the training ground William was getting ready to leave himself when suddenly Derfflinger popped out of his scabbard to speak.

"Going a bit hard on the girl don't you think" said the sword concern in his voice.

"Of course I am" William replied.

"Buy why, why push her so hard" the sword questioned. "

Because I want her to live I want her to survive to become strong, strong enough to make her dreams come true strong enough to help me change this world" said William.

"You really care about the girl don't you" said the sword.

"Oh course I do why wouldn't I want the best for my new daughter" the ancient vampire said with a kind smile.

* * *

 **Midday, Jonathan POV**

It had been several days since Jonathan had last seen William and the man had begun wondering if he would ever see the curious vampire again.

He could still remember clearly the day he meet the man about how he told him what he was and how wanted him to make something to protect another of his kind from the sun.

And this is what puzzled the young mage why exactly did he still remember why hadn't the vampire erased his memory. He certainly had the power to do so after all the only reason he hadn't told others of his encounter was due in part to the man's compulsions.

(Perhaps he forgot) Jonathan thought to himself. Jonathan sincerely hoped not for despite how dangerous he knew that creature was, he still felt himself overflow with curiosity him and his kind about where they came from and how they could do what they did. Jonathan was suddenly brought out his inner monologue by a sudden knock at his door.

Walking over to answer the door he couldn't help but question who it could be. His question was answer however when to his surprise he found the very man he had just been think about right outside his door. "William come in, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon" he greeted.

After that the man thank him and came inside "so I assume you're here because you want me to make another daylight stone" said Jonathan.

"Daylight stone" William question.

"Sure everything needs a name correct" Jonathan replied.

"I suppose so but unto more important business, yes I want you to create more of them" said William.

"Alright then how many do you want me to make" Jonathan asked politely.

In response the vampire look him in the eyes and spoke "as many as you possibly can".

* * *

 **Chapter End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 **1 Years Later**

 **Forest Training Ground**

It was the dead of night and the twin moons of Halkeginia hung over the dark forest.

Most of the forest and indeed the kingdom was asleep.

All except the two vampires locked in combat at the center of the forest. A loud metallic clang sound and a spray of sparks filled the clearing the two were in as their swords clashed against each other, awakening many the forest creatures and scaring them away.

"I must say you've certain improved this past year" said William as he took a quick swipe at his opponents exposed midsection with his sword.

"Thanks" said Siesta as she with inhuman speed parried the strike causing sparks to be sent flying from sheer force behind her enemy's attack.

She then sent a lightning fast series of thrusts at her enemy's head. Only for them all to be dodge by her more nimble opponent.

"So am I ready can I finally go after Mott" Siesta asked in excitement as she blocked a strike with her buckler.

"If you can land a hit on me then yes" said the older vampire.

Excited by the challenge the girl charged forward sending a flurry of fast hard strikes at her opponent only for each and every one of them to be blocked or avoided. It was then that the young vampire knew that her opponent was getting serious or as serious as he could be while limiting his strength and speed to her level.

Again and again she struck at him only for each and every strike to be blocked or evaded. And it was then that she finally began to see the enormous gap in their skill. Between her single year of training and his more than a millennium of combat experience.

(Darn he's too good I'll never be able to get a hit in this way. If I want to land a hit I'll have to get inside his guard) thought Siesta.

And so with great speed she charged forward shield ready and sword prepared to strike.

As she got within striking distance she was quickly forced to block a powerful thrust with her shield she then counter with quick thrust of her own only for it to be deflected by her opponent's blade.

It was then that William drew back his blade attempting to force her to back off. He was surprised however when instead of backing off which would have been best given that at this close a range she would never be able to block or avoid the hit, no instead she pushed forward.

The girl was then reward for her efforts with quick stab to chest. Then knowing this was her only chance she grabbed William's hand the same hand gripping the sword currently impaled in her chest.

(This my chance) Siesta thought in excitement despite the pain she was in. She then with all her strength thrust forward hitting her enemy in the chest.

After that both of them pulled their swords out each other. "You're too reckless" said William a scowl on his face.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice I never would have gotten a hit in otherwise" Siesta replied.

"Still it doesn't change the fact that, that was a foolish move were it not for the fact you're a vampire you'd be dead now" said William admonishing the girl.

"But I am a vampire I knew something like that couldn't kill me so I didn't see the problem" Siesta retorted.

"The problem is the idea that you'd be willing to take a hit just to get the chance at hurt your opponent is foolish. What is the point in taken out your opponent if you end up going down with them" William replied.

"Fine I get it can I go now" the girl asked impatiently.

William let out a long sigh pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation before replying "yes but just promise me you'll exercises some caution. Mott deserves to die I agree with you on that but he's not worth your life".

"Fine I promise I'll be careful but he will die I've waited long enough the fact that you manage to convince me to stay this long is a miracle".

In response William merely chuckled and gave a soft smile before replying "miracle huh hardly it's cause of the sire bond".

"Sire bond" she asked in confusion.

Seeing her confusion William decided to explain "the sire bond is powerful bond that exists between a vampire and their maker similar to the bond between parent and child. This bond's primary purpose is to help protect young vampires".

"Protect them how" she asked curiously.

"By ensuring that the vampire that made them at minimum makes sure they can fend for themselves. You see new vampires are like newborn babies, weak and ignorant they don't know what they are what they can do or even how to properly feed or take care of themselves. A young vampires theft on their own often don't survive so a bond is created between them and the one that turned them. This bond creates a strong emotional bond between them ensuring that a vampire doesn't just abandon those they turn that they look out for them and teach them how to survive and how to be a vampire. It also creates in them an instinctual trust for the one that turned them" William explained.

"Interesting what else does it do" Siesta asked.

"It also instills in you a natural submissiveness when it comes to me so my word has power over you" he replied.

"Like compulsion" she asked.

"No its not direct mind control but I do have authority over you and you instinctively recognize this so when I tell you to do something you will feel moved to do it. However it isn't absolute so if I were to order you to do something you were vehemently opposed to like say kill Jessica you could still say no. It's more of a subtle influence and it exists more for your benefit them mine." said William.

"What do you mean" Siesta asked.

"Well if a young foolish vampire were going off to do something likely to get them killed like you going after Mott without any kind of training. Their maker can simple order them not to and they will feel a strong desire to obey because they instinctual trust them and recognize their authority over them. And the sire bond goes both ways it affects me as well my instincts push me to protect you and make sure you become strong and capable of taking care of yourself. In addition its possible to sense the location and condition of each other through the bond. However certain aspects of the bond fades overtime, the older and stronger you get the weaker it gets. And once you're strong enough to care for yourself it will partially disappear" Explained William.

"Partially" she asked in confusion.

"Well the bond is only there for your sake and once you're able to fend for yourself there's not much reason for it to exist. So many aspects of it like my authority over you will disappear over time however we will always be able to sense each other unless of course one us willfully shuts down their side the bond. Although the strong emotional bond it creates will always remain" said William.

"So we'll always be able to find each other and know how the other is, sounds useful" said Siesta.

"Indeed so if you're ever in trouble I'll be able to find you" said William.

"And vice versa" Siesta replied with smirk.

"Sure that'll be the day" said William rolling his eyes.

"So can I go now" asked the young vampire.

"Fine just promise me you'll come back" said William concern in his eyes. In response the young vampire embraces the older one in a tight hug. "I'll come back I promise" said Siesta softly. The elder vampire returned the hug and replied "then go and make sure to make that bastard pay"

* * *

 **The Following Morning, The Charming Fairy Inn Siesta's room Siesta's POV**

The sun was just rising over the horizon as she prepared for the fight to come. She grabbed her bow and shield, and sharpened her rapier before placing it back into its scabbard. Next she grabbed thirty finely crafted arrows and placed them into her quiver.

She had just left a note on the stand near the bed telling her cousin that she was going out for a while so she wouldn't worry when she noticed she was gone. After that she made her way out of her room and out of the inn and toward the horse waiting outside. It was large solid brown stallion with black mane and tail.

William had gotten it for her about seven months ago when she complain about not being able to get around on her own.

She patted the horses muzzle causing it to give out soft whiny of pleasure "were gonna go for a ride alright" the girl said as she climbed up on to the horse's back. She then flicked the horse's reins promoting it to take off into a trot.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

It was near midnight and she had been riding for hours when she finally spotted it Mott's property or at least she thought is was. It was in the same spot as his mansion but the property looked quite a bit different.

The old wall that use to surround the property was gone and in its place stood a much larger much more imposing wall fit for a fortress. As she approached the front gate she noticed the old gate had been replaced by much thicker, taller, and stronger iron gate. And instead of just one guard in light armor there now stood half a dozen in full plate armor.

Worried they might see her she directed her horse off the path into a nearby area of trees and brush where she could retain sight of the guards but they wouldn't notice her.

As she surveyed the guards in front of the gate she noticed they were heavily armored. (Darn the security in this place is nothing like before) she thought in irritation.

She then climbed off her horse and tied it to a nearby tree and then observed the guards and waited for several minutes while she figured out a plane.

She realized she wouldn't be able to compel that many people without being caught after all the others would grow suspicious that everyone starts obeying her every time they look into her eyes plus with how on edge the guards seemed they'd likely attack her on sight especially with all her weapons on display, before she could even get the chance to get close enough to individually compel each of the guards.

Then there was the fact that there might be innocent women being held here like when she was being kept in this hell hole.

And she couldn't just go barging in without ensuring their safety first. Ideally she wanted to get in free any women trapped inside kill Mott and get out without having to kill each and every last guard on the property. And she knew she wouldn't be able sneak in not with security this tight. So if killing her way in was off the table and sneaking in wouldn't work then she'd just walk in the front door.

After planing out how she would do it she began to put part one of her plane into action.

First things first she would need a guard's help getting in so she reached down and picked up a stone from the ground and throw it at a nearby section of the wall to attract a guard. And sure enough as soon as the sound of the rock hitting the wall reached them the guards tensed up and went on high alert and began to talk and Siesta began to listen in.

"What was that" one of the guards asked as he looked back and forth for the source of the sound.

"I dunno but it came from over there" said another guard as they pointed in her general direction.

"It's probably just a animal or something" another reasoned.

"Still one of us better check it out in case it's a thief or something" said one of the guards.

In response to the comment from that guard most of the others broke out into laughter.

"What so funny" the guard asked in confusion.

"Have you seen this place it's like a fortress who in their right mind would break into here" one of the other guards asked rhetorically.

"Well from what I hear someone did break into this place last year" the guard retorted.

In response one of the other guards shushed him and all went quiet "what" the guard asked.

"Were not supposed to talk about that" one of the guards replied in hushed whisper.

"Why" the guard asked in confusion.

"Alright listen I'll tell you but we have to be quietly okay" one of the other guards said to the curious one.

After that the curious guard nodded in agreement the other guards began to explain.

"Last year there was a break in and as a result a good part of the mansion was wrecked there were blood stains on the floor and evidence of a battle. There was even evidence that Lord Mott himself was involved since evidence was found of magic being used. And Lord Mott himself was even injured he had a wound on his neck. But the funny thing was no bodies were found, there were several guards on the property that day but not a single one was present when the grounds were searched. That is until they found them buried in shallow grave near the property. The strange part was Mott himself had no memories of the event despite being present and even participating in the apparent battle. This of course suggested that someone may have tampered with his memories so he went to see an expert, a fellow mage with skill in mind magic. The mage was able to confirmed his mind was indeed manipulated by some form of magic and that who ever did it was very good at manipulating the mind. Since even with all his skill he was only able to partially restore lord Mott's memories".

"What did he remember" the curious guard asked.

"Only a few things namely fear, a sharp pain in his neck, and piercing crimson eyes" the other guard explained.

"Damn, so was it a fellow mage that broke in" asked the curious guard.

"Based on the memory manipulation definitely".

"But why would a fellow mage break into Lord Mott's mansion" the curious guard asked.

"Well see the thing is Lord Mott he liked to keep lots of mistresses and lets just say it wasn't how shall we say … voluntary. And when we searched the mansion they were all gone. So one the girls families probably hired the mage to save them and while they were there they saved all the others girls, hid the guards bodies, and used mind magic to erase Mott's memories in order to cover it up".

"Okay that's all well and good but why aren't we supposed to talk about it" the curious guard asked.

"Well see the thing is since then Lord Mott he … he's lost it once I saw a guard asked him about what happened and he … he just straight up killed him. Ever since that day last year lord Mott's become increasingly more paranoid this was the reason he's been improving the security of the mansion by building this wall, and hiring more guards".

It was at this point that Siesta stopped listening deciding she'd had heard enough. And that it was time to put her plan into action so she picked up another stone and threw it at a section of the wall near her.

The guards hearing the disturbance stopped their conversation and looked over in the direction it came from "there it is again" said one of the guards.

"No way it's an animal that keeps doing that I'm gonna check it out" said the curious guard from earlier.

Hearing the exchange and seeing the guard heading toward her general area she knew this was her chance and so she prepared. She waited till the guard got close enough and was deep enough in the brush that she was fairly certain that the other guards wouldn't see anything.

She then noticed it was the curious guard from earlier. And once that happened she made her move using her vampiric speed she moved in front of him.

Seeing the girl appear in front of him so suddenly stunned the guard for a brief moment. And that brief moment was all the girl needed for she immediately locked eyes with him and began to compel the guard.

"Don't move and don't alert the other guards" she said in a rushed tone trying to stop the guard before he could alert the others.

Seeing that she had succeeded she looked at the guard and saw panic in his eyes no doubt steaming from the fact that he no longer had control of his body.

Seeing that she had succeeded in compelling the guard in time to stop him from informing the other guards she once again began to compel the guard "you will obey my every order".

After the guard nodded in agreement she began walking further down the wall "follow me" she order as she did so the guard following closely behind.

As she walked along the wall she sharpened her hearing and focused it on the other side of the wall.

"What are you looking for" the guard asked.

Seeing as the guard was compelled to obey her she saw no harm in satisfying his curiosity.

"Looking for a spot to stash my weapons" she replied.

"Why" the guard asked.

"Well I can't just walk in with them now can I" she said as she continued to search.

"Your going inside" he asked.

"Yep and your gonna help me" she replied.

"Alright then how can I help" said the guard in a chipper tone.

(He's being unusually cooperative, I ordered him to help me not be happy about it) she thought in suspicion.

"And why are you so eager" she asked in suspicion.

"Well I don't exactly have a choice but to help do I" he replied.

"Not good enough what's the reason" she asked her eyes narrowed.

The guard lowered his gaze to ground and stared silently. "That wasn't a question so let me rephrase that I order you to tell me and this time tell me the real reason" she said.

The guard struggled against the compulsion he was currently under before being forced to answer "they have my sister alright".

The girl's eyebrows raised in surprise before she answered "and that's why you're here" Siesta asked.

"Yeah" said the guard looking downcast.

"What happened" she asked her voice softening.

"Well as you may well know nobles like Mott like to take women as mistress and well Mott is no exception. You see a couple of months ago my little sister Thea was in the market in town and unfortunately so was Mott and he was immediately taken with her and asked her to come to his estate and work for him. But you see Mott has a bit of a reputation so when he said work for him she knew exactly what kind of fate would be befall her, that she'd probably never see her family again if she went with him. So she politely refused but…" said the guard a sadness in his eyes his voice beginning to crack.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer and when she tried to refuse he said she had no choice that he'd have her locked up if she refused. My brother Rowan was there with her and when he saw what was happening he tried to stop Mott from taking her but then Mott he … he killed him. He pulled out his wand and threatened him but when Rowan wouldn't back down Mott began to charge up a spell and Rowan pulled out his sword and a fight broke out Rowan tried his best but unfortunately he was no match for Mott's magic and so he was killed and Thea was taken. We didn't find out till hours after the fact when some people from the market came and told us what happened" he finished.

"You must have been devastated" said Siesta sympathy in her voice.

"I was our whole family was we had lost both Thea and Rowan in the course of a single day. And it was then that I realized that while it was too late to save Rowan, Thea was still alive or at least when she was taken by Mott she still was. So I got a job working here in the hopes that I could save her" said the guard.

"Wait a minute wouldn't that have set off some red flags with Mott. The brother of one of the women he's taken suddenly showing up wanting to work for him" she pointed out.

"No I changed my name and thankfully Mott didn't meet me the day Thea was taken so he doesn't know my face so he has no idea" the guard replied.

"Speaking of names what's yours and I mean your real name" she asked.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself" said the guard as took his helmet off to give a proper introduction.

And when it was removed it revealed a relatively handsome young man with with blond hair and blue eyes. "My name is Peter it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" said the now named guard as he gave a small bow.

"Oh polite I like that, so then Peter what do you say will you help me save your sister and the others and make Mott pay" asked Siesta.

"Of course how can I help".

"Simple first I want you to bring me inside and take me to where the girls are being held" said the girl.

"It's not that simple I can't just walk straight up to where they are being held" Peter replied.

"Why not" she asked.

"There held in the dungeon under guard" said Peter.

"The dungeon" Siesta asked in surprise.

"Yes it's part of the reason I haven't managed to save my sister yet. In fact I haven't even seen her since I started working here though I have heard her voice. We aren't allowed down there unless we have a good reason but there is a small barred window down there looking out at the grounds outside. When no one was looking I went by the window and asked the girls down there if she was there and lucky she was. She was too short to see out the window so I didn't get to see her but I did get to speak to her for a minute. I told her why I was there and not to worry but before we could talk any further some of the guards patrolling the grounds started coming toward me and I had to move. That was roughly two weeks ago and the last time I talked to her" said Peter.

"But why the dungeon" she asked.

"Well I just heard this myself today but see last year apparently someone more than likely a mage broke in, killed most of the guards, freed the women, and erased Mott's whole memory of the event" Peter explained. "I know I heard you and the other guards talking earlier" she explained.

"Wait you were listening" replied Peter in surprise.

"Yes now explain why the dungeon why the wall why any of this" she asked.

"Well see after that little incident Mott wanted to make sure something like that could never happen again which is understandable but then he went over the deep end and started killing any guard he grew suspicious of and would rant and rave about how they were out to get him. And one day he demanded that all the women be locked in the dungeon so as to prevent any attempt at escape, with the women only leaving the dungeon when he decides to make use of their … services" said Peter as he spat the word with disdain.

"Many believe he's gone mad" said Peter.

"Well I don't know about that after all he's right about one thing there is someone out to get him, me" said the young vampire with a hint killing intent in her voice.

"Alright then what's the plan" asked Peter. "Well first what's on the other side of this wall" she asked.

"The estates gardens why" asked Peter.

"And how often do patrols go through there" she asked.

"Not very often since the gardens are bit of a ways from the mansion which is the guards main security concern" explained Peter.

"Perfect then they more than likely won't find them" replied the girl.

"Won't find what" asked Peter.

"Well since I can't very well walk through the front door with my weapons I was thinking I could throw them over the wall then you'd take me to the other guards and say you found me trying to sneak in that'll give you an excuse to take me to the dungeon. Then once I'm there you can go to the gardens grab my weapons and slip them through the bars of that window you were telling me about" explained the girl.

"But I can't" said Peter.

"Excuse me" asked the girl in surprise at the sudden refusal.

"I can't turn you into the other guards I-I just can't I can't explain it" said Peter.

(Oh yeah that's right he's compelled to not alert the other guards) she thought in realization.

In response she looked into Peter's eyes once again began to compel him "you are free to alert the others now".

"So what about now" she asked.

"Yeah I think I can now, just how do you do that" asked Peter.

"Don't worry about it, now back to the plan" said the girl changing the subject.

"Fine then, how do you know that none of the guards are nearby and won't see the weapons land. I said they don't go there very often not that they never do" asked Peter.

"No there aren't any guards near the gardens to see" she countered.

"And how do you know that" asked Peter.

(Because if there were I'd be able to hear their heart beats) she thought to herself but obviously she had no intention saying that aloud so instead she said something different "let's just say I have really good hearing".

After that Siesta took off all her weapons and proceed to throw them over the wall. "There now for part two of the plan" she said.

In response Peter nodded before saying "sorry but I'm gonna have to rough you up to make it believable".

"It's fine" said Siesta giving her permission.

"HEY YOU THERE STOP" Peter shouted as he pulled out his sword getting the attention of the other guards. "Run now" he said quickly. In response she made a mock attempt at escaping. Only to be roughly tackled to the ground. "DON'T MOVE" said Peter in loud aggressive tone as he held his sword to her throat. In response she laid there and tried to play along.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON" said one of the other guards as they quickly approached.

After a moment the arrived to find Peter on top of a young women holding his sword to her throat. "I found this one stalking around the wall trying to find a way in I think she might be thief" said Peter to the other guards.

"A thief huh well then let's get a look at her" said Joseph the oldest guard.

"Get up slowly and don't even think about running" said Peter in a threatening tone as he slowly got off the girl.

Once she was standing the guards began to eyeball her. "P-please sirs I'd never do such a thing please just let me go" she stuttered out trying to sound genuinely scared.

"Well well well what do we have here" said Joseph.

"It's a young women" said one of the other guards as they and the others eyed her chest. "And a cute one too, I think Lord Mott will want to deal with this one" said Joseph.

"I say we lock her in the dungeon with the others and tell Mott we found her trying to break in" said Peter.

"Sure sure but after we've had some fun first after all it's not everyday a pretty young thing like this just falls into our lap" said Joseph.

"Please no I beg of you" said Siesta trying to play the part of the helpless damsel in distress.

(No way am I letting these pigs touch me, if this keeps up I'll have to kill them all and come up with a new plan darn) she thought in annoyance.

But then before she could contemplate any further on killing the men around her Peter spoke up "I don't think that'd be very wise".

"Oh and why not" asked Joseph defiantly.

"Because last I heard Lord Mott doesn't allow anyone but himself to touch the women. That he killed the last servant who touch his property without permission" replied Peter.

In response Joseph began to sweat nervously before saying "fine then take her to the dungeon".

Peter and the other guards then began taking the girl toward the gate. "Why's it always nobles who get have all the fun" Joseph grumbled in annoyance as they reached the gate.

After that Peter and the other guards opened the gate and Peter sword drawn on her escorted her through the gate. Once they had gotten far enough away from the gate and the other guards Siesta asked "so how much farther till we reach the house".

"Be quiet" demanded Peter sharply.

And so she did and after a minute or so the mansion appeared on the horizon. "So that's it huh bigger than I remember" she commented.

And instead of a harsh shushing from her companion like she expected Peter just looked around for a few seconds before replying "yep that's it".

"Oh so you're finally talking to me huh" she commented irritably.

"Sorry but we were still too close to the gate for me to risk it they can't find out what we're doing" said Peter.

"It's okay I understand, so do you know the plan" said the girl.

Peter nodded in response before replying "so what do I do once you've gotten your weapons".

"You get your sister and get out of here" said the girl.

"But how am I gonna-" Peter started to say before the girl cut him off.

Saying "just leave that to me alright".

Peter would have question her in more detail but he then noticed that they had gotten close enough to the house that it was to much of a risk to keep talking so he decided to keep quiet and hope the strange young women knew what she was doing. And soon enough the two reached the front door of the mansion and after explaining the situation to the two guards at the front door they let them pass.

Once inside they saw the mansion in its full glory being much larger and much more secure then the old one it was an impressive sight both intimidating and beautiful. After that they began making their way through the large mansion and toward the dungeon below the various guards and servants in the mansion staring at them as they did so.

Eventually they came to the end of a long hallway and standing in front of them was large secure wooden door leading deeper into the mansion.

"Is this it" asked Siesta.

"Yep this is it passed this door is the basement and the entrance to the dungeon down below, are you ready" asked Peter in concern.

"Yes, let's go" said Siesta with determination.

"If you're sure then fine let's go ahead" said Peter as he reached to open the door.

And it opened to reveal a dark damp stone staircase. They walk through the door and began making their way down the steps looking at the sights around them as they did so. The passage down to the dungeon was a large dark spiral staircase only kept lit by various torches that lined the walls. The walls, stairs, even the ceiling above them appeared to be made of large sturdy looking grey stone.

"So is this your first time down here" asked the girl nervously.

"Yeah never got the chance to really come down here before" said Peter.

"Why is that" she asked.

"Only Mott and the guards he trusts the most are allowed to come down here" Peter replied.

"Then how are you allowed to" she asked.

"I'm not, in fact I should have handed you off to another guard instead of bring you here myself. I'd probably be fired or worse if Mott were to find out" explained Peter.

In response to this the girl merely chuckled "what so funny" asked Peter in confusion.

"You thinking your going to get fired" said the girl amusement in her voice.

"Well it's true I probably will when this is over" argued Peter.

"No you won't don't worry Mott won't get the chance" she assured him.

"Why" Peter asked in confusion. "Because, I'm gonna kill him" said Siesta in cold voice full of wrath.

"I um ... okay" Peter stammered out in surprise not knowing how to react to the deadly serious tone in the young woman's voice.

"We should keep going" said the girl changing the subject. Peter noticing they had indeed stop midway down the stairs when their conversion began to pick up and nodded. And with that the two kept going till they reached the bottom of the stairs.

When they got there they saw a long hallway at the end of which laid the main door of the dungeon behind which the girls were being held.

And standing in front of it was another of Mott's guards upon seeing the two the guard immediately went on high alert "Stop, who are you and why are you here" said the guard while holding out his hand and signaling for them to stop.

"I'm Peter a new guard working here and I'm here escorting this one to the dungeon" replied Peter in serious tone.

"Your not supposed to be down here, I know every employee of Lord Mott that has permission to be down here and you are not one" accused the guard.

"I got permission just this morning it's probably why you haven't been informed yet" lied Peter as he tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Very well but be warned Lord Mott will be asked about this and if you are found to be lying then I can assure you it'll be more than just your job that'll be on the line" warned the guard.

"Of course" replied Peter.

"Who's the woman" asked the guard.

"Just some thief we found stalking around the outside of the wall" said Peter.

"Alright then put her in with the others" the guard said in response as he stepped aside to let Peter through.

The door to the dungeon was a large and thick wooden door with solid steel reinforcements. Peter had to opened the heavy door with both hands, and with that the door slowly opened with a loud audible groaning sound.

And once it was opened Siesta was roughly shoved in by the guard. "Get in there you little thief" she heard the guard say before the door slammed shut and was promptly locked behind her. And then the girl prepare herself for whatever horrors she was about to face.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update but the next chapter will be up soon and remember if you liked the chapter leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 **Mott's Dungeon**

As the girl looked at the scene around her she found herself filled with both disgust and fury at what she saw. There were dozens of women crammed together in tight quarters clothed in rags and covered in filth none of them looked like they'd had a decent meal in weeks. And more than a few of them sported bruises and other injuries.

(This is even worse than when I was taken by Mott, he really most have gone mad) she thought as she looked at the poor women around her.

After about a minute a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes approached her. The woman was thin she clearly hadn't eaten in several days and she had nasty looking bruise on her cheek. "Well your new what's your name" the woman asked her.

"Siesta, and you" Siesta replied.

"Alice, so tell me how'd they get you" asked Alice.

Siesta found here self reluctant to answer, to say she was caught right outside the wall for that could potentially lead to questions she didn't exactly feel like answering.

"Don't want to talk about it well that's fine I was just curious here let me show you around" said Alice.

"Wait before that could you tell me if there's anyone here by the name of Thea" asked Siesta curiously.

"Wait a minute you know Thea" asked Alice in surprise.

"Well by name only" replied Siesta honestly.

"Then follow me I'll introduce you" said Alice as she lead the way. Siesta followed the woman through the dungeon until they came upon a young girl who looked to be no older than fifteen years old. She had blond hair and blue eyes and she had a strong resemblance to Peter.

There was no doubt about it this was Thea and sure enough Alice confirmed this by saying to the girl

"Thea got someone here who says they know you".

"Kn-know me … how" the girl stuttered out nervously.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted" said Alice before leaving.

"Hello Thea it's a pleasure to meet you" greeted Siesta with a smile.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you, but how do you know me" asked Thea before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay" asked Siesta in concern.

"I-I'm fine" said Thea as she held her chest in pain.

(No she's not although giving the horrendous conditions these women are being kept in it's no surprise that disease would spread. And given the half starved state her body is in she's in no condition to fight it off damn you Mott) thought Siesta in worry for the girl while silently cursing Mott.

"Anyway back to the question how do we know each other" asked Thea curiously.

"We don't but I did hear about you from your brother Peter" said Siesta.

And upon her finishing speaking the young Thea's eyes lit up "you know big brother Peter" asked Thea voice full with excitement.

"Yep in fact he's here now as guard he's here to save you" said Siesta with a smile.

"I know he told me once when we talked through the window, but ..." Thea started saying before going silent at the end.

"But what" asked Siesta in concern.

"But it's just a dream, none of us are ever getting out of here. I just wish he'd go" said Thea with sadness.

"Go why" asked Siesta.

"...Because" said Thea quietly.

"Because why" asked Siesta pressing for answers.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE ALRIGHT" Thea shouted out in frustration before breaking down in tears.

A long silence followed after that and Siesta felt guilt for making the girl cry it was never her intention to hurt the girl. "Like Rowan" asked Siesta all but whispering.

Thea simple nodded in response before continuing to sob. Siesta embraced the girl in a hug to comfort her letting the girl cry into her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay your not gonna have to spend another night in this hell hole" said Siesta continuing to comfort the girl.

"Wh-what do mean" asked Thea through tears finally starting to calm down.

"There's a plan to get you and every girl here out of here" Siesta informed the girl.

"Bu-but Peter he-" Thea started to say before being cut off by Siesta

"Will be fine, please just have a little faith in him alright".

"I-I'll try" said Thea a small smile making its way up her face.

"Now I'm gonna go talk to Alice for bit so just try and get some sleep alright" said Siesta. Thea merely nodded in response before lying down to rest.

After that Siesta went out to find Alice and after about a minute of searching she found her near the door. Seeing her approach Alice waved her over saying "so how'd it could".

"It went fine, listen I was wondering could you tell me where the window is" asked Siesta.

"Oh that it's up there" said Alice pointing upward toward the wall. Siesta looked up to where the woman was pointing to see a small barred window a good ten feet up the wall. The light of the twin moons overhead enter through the small window helping keep the dungeon illuminated.

"Thanks" said Siesta in appreciation. After that she made her way to the wall sat down and waited.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"Hey are you there" a voice suddenly called out from the window above getting the attention of the young vampire that had been patiently waiting below.

"Peter that you" she asked.

"Yeah sorry for the wait but I had to be sure no one was in the area before I approached the widow" said Peter apologetically.

"It's fine so did you get my weapons" asked Siesta.

"Yep, here ya go" replied Peter as he started to slide the girl's weapons through the bars. First came the bow followed by the quiver of arrows and lastly came the buckler and rapier.

"Thanks" said Siesta as she collected her weapons.

"If that's it then I should be getting out of here before I get noticed" said Peter as he prepared to leave.

"Wait" Siesta called out.

"Alright fine let me know what else you need but please hurry I don't want to get caught here" asked Peter.

"I need for you to take these women and go" replied Siesta.

"Go what do mean go, go where. And how there are bars on the window in case you hadn't noticed and even if there weren't the widow's too small to fit through anyway" argued Peter.

"You're right that window is a problem" said Siesta contemplatively. She then began to look around the room for anything that could be used to stand on. After a moment of searching she spotted a large crate on the far side of the room that was used by the girls to store what little possessions they were allowed down here. She walked across the room to the box and began dragging it across the room toward the window attracting the attention of most of the other women.

Once she had the crate in place under the window she climbed up on top of it so she could get to the window and placed her hands on the bars. "It's no use climbing up there your not getting through th-" said Peter before being interrupted by a distinct cracking sound.

He looked down at the window to see the rock and stone surrounding the window was cracking. It's was then that he and everyone else noticed Siesta had begun to pull on the bars. The cracking of the rock and stone continued for a moment longer before the stone structure holding the bars she was pulling on gave way. And then the bars along with most of the surrounding rock and stone holding them in place were ripped out of the wall.

Peter and the others all gaped in shock at the inhuman display of strength. "There now they can escape" said Siesta snapping everyone out of there shock. They looked up to see that indeed the way to escape was open that not only had the bars been removed from the window but also enough of the surrounding wall to widen the window enough that a human could conceivably crawl through.

"Per-perfect" stuttered out Peter in shock.

"Yes now we can finally leave" one of the women cheered out.

"Wait but won't the guards see us" another replied.

"No they won't" said Siesta getting all their attention. "Because I'm going to distract them, Peter you keep an eye on the grounds around the property and once you're sure all the guards have entered the house to investigate my little distraction you take all the girls out of here and help them escape" said Siesta.

"I'll help you deal with the guards" said Peter.

"No you won't" the young vampire replied.

"I can't just let you deal with Mott and all the others all on your own you'll die" said Peter concern in his voice.

Siesta for her part was genuine touched by his concern but she had been training for an entire year in anticipation for this day she had even given up her very humanity all so she take down Mott and she was determined to do it alone.

"No more arguing just take the girls to safety and leave once the coast is clear" said Siesta.

"But-" Peter started to say before being cut off by the girl's reply.

"That was an order". Peter wanted to argued further but since he had just been given an order he was then forced by the compulsion from earlier to obey.

Seeing that Peter had stopped arguing Siesta walked across the dungeon and up to the door that stood between her and freedom. She raised her foot and with great force kicked the large sturdy door off its hinges sending it flying across the hallway and slamming into the wall on the other side of it.

This of course had the side effect alerting the guard standing next to it that one of the girls was trying to escape. He turned to face the escapee while reaching for his sword. But before he could even lay a hand on the sword's hilt the sharp tip of Siesta's rapier was buried in his head through the helmet through his skull and into his brain killing the man instantly.

The sword was then quickly removed and the guards body fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. After that she flicked her blade to remove the blood before placing it back into its scabbard. She then walked across the hallway toward the spiral staircase that had originally lead her down there.

She then slowly but surely began making her way to the top of the stairs till she was standing in front of the door to the main house. She was hesitant to open the door for she knew that once she stepped through it the real fight would begin, that there would be no backing down. That once the guards saw her out of the dungeon armed and walking through the halls they would attack. She could still leave now if she wanted the young vampire contemplated after all she could very well end up dead before this was done.

But then she remembered that day back at the academy when she was taken how helpless she felt and what had been done to her she also thought about the other girls and poor Thea who not only was taken away from her family locked up in this hell hole but even had to see her brother Rowan murdered in front of her by Mott then to be taken and later defiled by her brother's murderer. It filled her with rage and disgust (no more) she thought in tranquil fury.

(I won't allow this to happen any more, I'm not gonna let that bastard hurt anyone ever again) thought the girl as she steeled her resolve to kill Mott. She then place her hand on the door and walked forward determined to put an end to it all.

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

Peter watch with others in awe as the dainty looking young girl who looked to be nothing more than a simple peasant girl ripped the bars off the window to set the girls free in an incredible display of strength. Then to his further surprise the young girl kicked the dungeon door off its hinges.

The door was well built and quite sturdy it would have taken several grown men with a battering ram to do the same. And yet with a single kick she sent the door flying and in a flash dispatched the guard standing just outside. (Just what in the world is she) he thought in wonder.

After she had left he headed out away from the window to wait for this distraction of hers (that's another thing how does that girl make me do whatever she says like that) thought Peter curiously. After a few minutes of waiting noises began emanating from the house.

At first the noises were just the faint sounds of what sounded like shouting. But as time went on the shouts became louder the sounds steel on steel and full on combat began emanating from the mansion and guards from across the property came rushing toward the house.

About another minute went by like this and it seemed like all the guards were now in the house and he was preparing to start helping the girls out of the window when suddenly he heard a loud shout from behind him "HEY WHAT ARE DOING".

He quickly spun around to see that it was one of the guards that had said it. Upon further examination he realized he recognized the man, it was Joseph an older guard he worked at the front gate with. The one that tried to have his way with the girl. "What do mean I'm just doing my patrols" Peter lied.

"Your patrols are you serious we need to get in there an help" replied Joseph frantically as he point to the mansion.

"Wait what's going on" asked Peter feigning ignorance.

"I just heard from another guard, apparently that new girl you escorted to dungeon escaped and they're wreaking havoc in the house all guards have been order to head inside and help put a stop to it" explained Joseph.

"Sure thing I'll be there in minute just go on ahead without me" said Peter wanting say near the girls so he could complete his part of the mission.

"Yeah alright I'll go on ahead but don't take to long" said Joseph turning to leave.

Peter let out a sigh of relief after that thinking for minute that Joseph was going to catch on. But just as Joseph was almost out of earshot a voice range out from the dungeon window that made his blood run cold "Big brother is safe to come up yet" called the voice of his little sister Thea.

(No no no not now) thought Peter in panic worried Joseph had heard his sister's shout. And Joseph quickly spun around confirming the suspicion.

"Brother" asked Joseph in surprise.

"What was that" asked Peter.

"One of the women down there called you broth-… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" shouted Joseph pointing to the destroyed window finally taking notice of it.

"Well that's-" Peter started to say before he was interrupted by loud shout of "TRAITOR" from Joseph as he drew his sword.

"What the hell are you doing" asked Peter nervously.

"Don't play dumb it was you who brought that rouge prisoner to the dungeon then not but an hour later she escapes. Then I find you standing near a damn hole in the wall so don't even try acting innocent" said Joseph angrily.

"I can explain that" said Peter trying to salvage the situation.

"No need I'll do it for you, you lied about who you were to get this job to save that filthy sister of yours then you helped that women get into the house so you and her could kill the honorable lord Mott. If there's one thing I can't stand it's a traitor so now I'm gonna 'explain' to you what's gonna happen next. First we'll kill that lady friend of yours that's causing trouble and after that I'm gonna make you watch while I have some fun with that sister of your before I cut her throat then once I've decided you've suffered enough I'll kill you so you can join that bitch in the house and that whore sister of yours in hell" said Joseph a cruel smile on his lips.

After hearing those words Peter felt rage like nothing he had ever felt in his life. So he drew his sword and with roar of fury he charged forward to kill the fool in front of him who had dared to threaten the people he cared about. Joseph swung his sword at Peter's head intending to finish the fight in one blow only for Peter with great skill and strength to simultaneously parry the blow and knock the sword out of Joseph's poor grip.

Joseph eyes went wide with shock upon realizing he was now disarmed he looked on the ground to the side where his sword had landed. He was about to make a grab for it when Peter's sword struck the vile man on the top of the head partially caving in his helmet and disorienting the man. Then taking advantage of his opponents disoriented state Peter gave vicious kick straight to the mans chest knocking the air out of his lungs sending him plummeting to the ground.

Reacting quickly Peter got down on top of the man ripped off his helmet and held his sword to the vile mans throat. "N-n-no do- don't ki-kill m-me please" Joseph stuttered out in terror.

"Why shouldn't I, after all the things you just threaten to do to my sister and me give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat" asked Peter cold fury in his eyes.

"Please I-I beg you" said Joseph as he begged for his life.

Peter let out a long sigh and went deathly silent for a minute before answering "fine".

"Yo-you'll let me live" asked Joseph in surprise.

"Yes Joseph I will because I'm not like you. But if I EVER see your face again I won't be so mercifully understand" asked Peter in calm cold tone of voice. Joseph quickly nodded in response eager for the chance to save his own hide.

He was then struck across the face with vicious right hook knocking a few teeth loose and rendering him unconscious. After that had been dealt with Peter got up off the unconscious man. Peter then made his way over to the broken window to speak to the girls "it's alright it's safe to come out now".

"It is" asked Thea with hesitation. "

Yep give me your hand I'll help you up" said Peter reaching down into the window and grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her up out of the window. And as soon as she was up out of the window she embraced her brother in hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Peter I thought I was gonna die down there" said Thea as she cried into her brother's shoulder.

He patted her back to calm her down "it's alright I'm here you'll be fine but we gotta hurry I don't know how long that girl will able to keep the others distracted" said Peter.

Thea nodded her head and replied "how can I help".

"Keep watch while I help the others get out" said Peter as he walked over to the window to help the others.

Several minutes passed like this with Thea keeping watch and Peter helping the other women up out of the dungeon. It ended up taking longer than Peter thought it would due to the fact that there were more women being kept down in the dungeon then he thought. And by the time he had gotten them all out there was a small crowd of women around him about two dozen women in total.

Once he was sure he had gotten them all he spoke up getting all their attention "listen everyone I know this is all kind of sudden but we really need to get going alright so follow me".

And sure enough they did and Peter led all the women to the front gates which were thankfully unguarded at the moment do to situation in the house. He was walking through the gates with them when he turned and gave one last glance of concern at the house and the sounds of combat emanating from it.

* * *

 **Siesta's POV**

The young vampire slowly made her way through the narrow halls of the mansion toward the main hall as she stepped over the numerous corpses that lay on the floor riddled with arrows and sword wounds. When suddenly three more guards came turning down the corner and came rushing toward her.

In response the she tighten her grip on her bow and reached for her quiver. And then in blink of an eye she fire off three well aimed shots and the three guards fell over dead. And she then continued on stepping over their bodies as she did so. This went on for a while longer with her steadily making her way toward the main hall and the guards trying to stop her only to be taken down either by her bow or her blade.

Until she finally reached the main hall and entrance of the house and when she did she saw him there Mott with that smug look on his face both he and and a good three dozen or so of his heavily armed guards. "Prepare to fire" he order and in turn about a dozen guards armed with crossbows formed a line and took aim at her in response she turned to take cover in the hallway only for a wall of rock to rise up out of the ground and block the way courtesy of Mott's magic.

Then she spun around to face the enemy attack and saw the guards were pulling the triggers on their weapons then she reached for her own bow and fired off several quick shots. And then half the archers fell over dead but not before the other half manage to fire their weapons.

Then the small swarm of arrows came hurtling toward her only for the girl with great speed to dart to side avoiding most of the arrows. Unfortunately for the vampiress at her age she wasn't as fast as her maker and was unable to avoid all of them and was struck in leg by one of the crossbow bolts.

Then before she could recover a wave icicles was sent hurtling toward her and with her injured leg she wouldn't be able to move to the side to avoid it. So instead as the spell sped toward her she bent backward arching her back to avoid the attack. The spell flew over her missing the girl and slamming into the stone wall behind her.

Mott and his guards were shocked at the display of speed and agility and this was the opportunity the girl was looking for. She reached down and ripped out the arrow lodged in her leg the wound closing shortly thereafter then she threw the arrow with great speed.

The arrow speed forward and struck Mott in the hand causing him to drop the wand that was in the hand and Mott to cry out in pain. Knowing that this was her chance to finish things she sped forward to kill Mott before he could use another spell. Only to encounter a wall a resistance courtesy of Mott's army of goons. Seven of the guards stood in her way swords drawn buying time for the archers to reload and Mott to recover.

They drew back their swords preparing to impale the girl only for each and every one of them to fall over dead due in part to the holes punched through their heads courtesy of the girls rapier.

The first archer had just finished reloading and took aim and fired his weapon at the girl only for the crossbow bolt to be block by the girl's buckler shield. The girl then lashed out at man with inhuman speed piercing the man's heart with her sword.

Seeing that the way to Mott had finally been opened the girl made a charge for him just as he was picking up his wand. She drew back her sword and prepared to finish the man when just in the nick of time the mage with a quick chant and a flicked of his wand generating a huge gust of wind sending her flying backward and slamming into the stone wall he had created earlier. And before she could recover the remaining archers fired on her the bolts piercing her limbs and chest pinning her to the wall.

Seeing their enemy incapacitated and vulnerable the guards charged intent on finishing the girl. Siesta fearing her imminent demise closed her eyes and calmly waited for the end to come (I couldn't keep my promise to you William, forgive me) she thought in regret.

Then suddenly she was startled back to awareness for instead of the pain of swords piercing her chest the sound of glass breaking and a sudden raging inferno reached her ears. By the sound of flames she was hearing when she opened her eyes she expected to see a fireball heading her way courtesy of Mott's magic. But instead she saw several of Mott's own men engulfed in flames.

Did he miss she thought in confusion surprised at the noble's seemingly terrible aim. Suddenly a loud voice called out from the front door of the mansion "don't you dare touch her you bastards." Then she along with every other being in the vicinity looked over to see who had done it.

It was Peter standing there in the doorway he had what appeared to be wine bottles filled with oil and a flaming rag hanging off the top of them {Molotov cocktails}. He had two of them in his hands and another on the ground waiting to be used. (He came back but how I ordered him to leave) she thought in shock.

Seeing an opportunity to free herself the girl began to slowly rip her limbs free from the wall, while Peter kept the others distracted. Soon enough everyone snapped out of their shock and reacted but namely Mott. "TRAITOR" he shouted out in anger at the man.

"Traitor, please I was never on your side I only worked for you so I could save my sister" Peter replied.

"Then she can die along with her treacherous brother, now guards kill this man" said Mott as he began to chant a spell. The guards complied with the order charged the man. Only to be engulfed in flames when Peter threw the Molotov cocktails in his hands.

After that he drew his sword and leapt into the fray and began cutting down guard after guard. He was fighting with the skill of a highly trained warrior which surprise the girl since she thought he was just some guard but with the skill with which he dispatched his enemy's she knew he had to have had some kind of training. She was so distracted she barely noticed the huge fist shaped chunk of ice Mott had created and that was currently floating above his head.

She saw Mott prepare to launch the spell and just before he launched it she called out "PETER WATCH OUT". In response Peter took his eyes off the ongoing battle for a moment to see what could have been so important as to risk distracting him.

So he turned to see what it was Siesta was warning him about and saw an enormous fist of ice hurtling toward him. The giant fist of ice slammed into the crowd of people taking out several guards before reaching Peter who leapt out of the way just in time to avoid a lethal blow but was still hit in the side sending him tumbling backward.

"PETER" she called out to him in concern.

"Well that's a surprise weren't you impaled and nailed to the wall just a minute ago tell me just how in the world are you still alive" said Mott getting the girl's attention.

"None of your business you bastard" she replied coldly.

"Well it doesn't really matter I can just torture it out of the both of you when this is over" said Mott a psychotic grin making its way up his face.

"You even took out your own men with that attack what's wrong with you" accused Siesta angrily.

"They couldn't even take down one measly traitor they deserved no better" said Mott attempting to justify his actions.

"Your out your mind" she accused.

Mott scowled in response to the insult "Enough of this guards silence this impudent commoner" order Mott.

And with that the eighteen remaining guards sprang to life. She charged forward to finish them off as she reach the first one he swung his sword at her intending to take her head off only for the blow to be deflected off her shield and for the girl to respond in kind killing him with quick stab to the heart.

Two more came at her one on each side only for both to be dropped by in an instant in the same manner as the other. She rushed forward to finish off another of the guards when her enhanced hearing alerted her to a rumbling sound coming from deep underground realizing it was likely one of Mott's spells she leapt back just in time to avoid being impaled by a spike made from rock and earth that came jutting up out of the ground.

Then she was greeted by the same sound but on a larger scale as she realized that the whole area underneath her was about to erupt into a series of spikes in the same way. She leapt high into the air to avoid the attack just in time to avoid being impaled by the attack. As she flew through the air her hearing picked up the sound of crossbows being maneuvered, she looked down to see the remaining crossbow men had her in their sights.

(Think I won't be able to react while in mid air huh well wrong) the girl thought as she reached for her bow. And just before the guards could fire their weapons the young vampire with inhuman speed fired off several quick shots with her bow killing the guards before they could even get a shot off.

She then land on the ground and was forced to jump to the side to avoid a barrage of razor sharp icicles that then slammed into the wall behind her.

(Damn he's annoying) thought the girl.

The remaining guards then charged her swords drawn prepared to kill her when suddenly the sound of breaking glass rang out and three of the remaining guards were engulfed in flames. She looked up to see Peter stand back on his feet bloodied but alive "ya didn't forget about me now did you" said Peter a cocky grin on his face.

Seeing Peter was still alive six of the remaining guards rushed over to deal with him. The girl was elated to find out Peter had survived and attempted to rush over to help him deal with the guards attacking him only for three of the remaining goons to attempt to stop her. The first attempted to impale her on his blade only for to be rewarded with a quick stab to the heart.

But before the man died he grabbed on to her blade with all his strength preventing her from pulling it free from his chest and leaving her sword less while the other two attacked one from the left and the other from the side. Letting go of the blade for the moment the girl ducked under a wide sword swing from the guard to her left.

She then came back up and uppercutted the man with her shield breaking the man's jaw and snapping his neck and sending him several feet up into the air from the force of the punch. She then quickly spun around and delivered a vicious kick to the chest of the last remaining guard. The force of the kick caused the steel breastplate the guard was wearing to cave in from the impact and the man's rib cage to shatter and send the man flying back several feet.

Now free from the hindrance of the guards the girl pulled her sword from the chest of the now deceased guard who had forced her to abandon it then ran over to help Peter. When she got there she saw he seemed to be holding his own rather well considering his injuries.

Still the superior numbers of his opponents was beginning to overwhelm him one of the guards had manage to make it behind the him and was about to stab him in the back. Seeing this she sped up and with a great burst of speed appeared next to the backstabber in an instant and with a powerful kick sent the man flying and slamming into the wall.

"Thanks" said Peter as he took down another of the guards.

"Your welcome, so tell me how'd you manage to overcome my control I ordered you to take the girls and leave" she asked as she dispatched another of the guards.

"I didn't you ordered me to leave you never said I couldn't come back" replied Peter as cut down another of their enemies.

"Good point point so tell me do you wanna be the one to kill Mott or should I" she said as she finished the last two guards off.

"Oh no be my guest" said Peter as he turned to face the now alone Mott.

"well if you insist th-" the girl started to say before going silent with shock at what she saw. There floating above Mott's head were what appeared to be thousands of gallons of water Mott had pulled out of the moisture in the atmosphere ready to be turned against them.

"Get behind me now and hold on" said Siesta in concern for what was to come next. Peter nodded and did as he was told.

"You may have been able to kill all these pathetic commoners but I think you'll find we nobles are bit harder to kill" said Mott with a crazed grin as he prepared the spell.

"This is gonna hurt" complained Peter as he held on tight. "Now you'll see how I got the name Mott the wave" said Mott as he launched the spell sending a huge wave of water hurtling toward them.

Just before it hit Siesta buried her sword deep into the floor and held on with all her strength. Then the wall of water slammed into them threatening to wash them away and drowned them all. As the water rushed past them she could feel Peter's grip on her slipping and she feared he would be washed away by the attack (please Peter just hold on) she thought in concern.

And soon enough the attack ended and Peter let go of her and began gasping for breath. She turned away from him and leaned over to check on the man while ignoring the shocked Mott figuring he had to be out of mana at this point. "Are you okay" she asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm-" he started to say before he rush to get in front of her. The girl's attention was then drawn away by sound of something rushing through the air toward them at high speed. She turn to see Mott had used last vestiges of his magic to send a huge wave of icicles and razor sharp shards of ice toward them there were so many of them that they cover the whole stretch of the room making dodging impossible.

She was about to try and cover Peter knowing it was her only chance to save him. Only for Peter to beat her to the punch having seen the attack coming just before she did. He stood in front of her and shielding the girl with his own body. The girl was forced to watch in horror as the spell slammed into the brave man piercing his body and turning it into a pincushion.

After the spell ended the man's legs gave out and his body began falling to the ground before being caught by the girl "Peter Peter are you okay stay with me please" she called out in concern as she held his slowly dying body.

"Damn I only got one of them" said Mott in irritation.

The young vampire felt herself overcome with rage like she had never felt her eyes changed to crimson her fangs dropped and she roared out at the man "I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"Th-those eyes" Mott stammered out in shock. He looked on in shock at the crimson eyed girl a sense of dread overcoming him as faint memories of that night one year ago came trickling in.

When suddenly in a burst of speed she vanished. "Where'd she-" he started to say before feeling a presence behind him, in response he quickly span around wand raised. Only for said wand along with the hand holding it to fall to the ground as the sword of the enrage vampire before him sliced it off along with carving a deep cut down his torso.

He cried out in agony as blood poured from his wounds before being silenced by a swift punch to the face knocked out several of his front teeth and knocking him on his back. The enrage vampire then got on top of him and began beating the man's head in causing great pain but careful not to kill him and end his suffering prematurely.

"This is for Thea and her brother Rowan" she called out as she struck him on the left side of the face shattering his left cheek bone.

"And this is for all the women you hurt including me" she yelled as she struck him on the right side obliterating his jaw and knocking out nearly all the teeth left in his mouth.

"AND THE LAST ONES FOR PETER NOW BURN IN HELL" she roared out as she brought down her fist with all her might causing the man's skull to practical explode from the impact and the stone floor beneath it to shatter and crater from the sheer force of the blow causing a large web of cracks to spread out across the floor from the point of impact outward. She then began to calm herself and returned her features to their prior state.

After that the girl got up and slowly began making her way toward Peter. After reaching him she fell to her knees and cradled his body and began to weep bitter tears "you fool why why did you do that I should have been the one to save you if the attack had hit me instead I would have survived and you have would have lived after everything you've seen me do after seeing me shot with arrows and healing in seconds surely you should have know that so why" she cried.

"Be-because" said Peter his eyes slowly fluttering open "I'm tired of seeing the people I care about get hurt, and if I just cowered in fear and let someone I care for get hurt trying to protect me then I would never be able to live with my self."

"Your alive" she cried out in relieve.

"Not for long these wounds are pretty deep please tell Thea I love her" said Peter as he began to close his eyes.

"NO" the girl suddenly shouted out getting the dying man's attention "I won't let it end like this I won't let you die here today" she declared.

As she let her fangs drop and her to eyes shift to crimson she knew what she need to do to save the man. "Your eyes what-" he asked weakly before beginning to cough up blood.

"You don't have enough time left for me to explain just know I'm sorry" she apologized.

"So-sorry for what" he asked in confusion.

"For taking this choice away, please forgive me" said the young vampire with sorrow in her voice before she sank her fangs into his neck.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's note: There it's done if liked the chapter please let me know in a review. Till next time bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 **Mott's Mansion Siesta POV**

Siesta felt the warmth slowly fade from Peters body and his breath slow as his life flowed out of him and into her. She was in a state of pure ecstasy as she drained him of the little amount of blood that was left in his already dying body. And soon enough she felt his heart stop and she removed her fangs from his neck.

(Now what) she thought, she knew she needed to get his body in the ground in time if she wanted him to come back but on the other hand she had to deal with the girls Peter had left outside the front gate. She could hear their heart beats from here they were easy to pick up and she knew she had to deal with them.

She didn't want to have to send them off on there own with nothing, but on the other hand she didn't want to leave Peter's body unattended but she couldn't exactly take it with her (that'd be a hard one to explain) she thought in amusement.

Then she remembered that Mott was a noble and like most nobles he was wealthy. So she decided to search the mansion and go room to room gathering all the money and valuables she could find. By the end of her search she had a fairly large pile of valuables easily worth several thousand gold pieces. She loaded it up into a bag and headed out of the mansion to meet the girls.

And soon enough she reached the gate the girls spotted her and immediately rushed to meet her with Thea at the head of the pack. "Hey what's going on where's Peter" asked Thea. (In the mansion dead) thought Siesta. But since she couldn't say that she decided to say something else "oh he's inside taking care of some things before he goes, just go on ahead without him".

"Well if you say so but tell him to hurry home alright" said Thea. "Of course but before you and the others leave you should take this" said Siesta as she set the large bag of valuables on the ground letting its contents spill out. Thea and all the other women eyes went wide at the sight of what was more than likely more money than any of them had seen in their lives.

"Take this but isn't this Mott's" asked Thea hesitantly. "Trust me he doesn't need it anymore" said Siesta smiling. "Well if that's the case then I guess its okay" said Thea as she and the other women slowly began dividing up the money. "There's a town not far from here, there should be enough money to pay for an inn for all of you for the night and arrange for transportation back home" Siesta replied.

"What about the rest this is quite a bit of money even after dividing it amongst us and spending it on an inn and transportation there should still be a lot left over what do we do with the rest" asked Thea. "Simple, whatever you want it's yours" said Siesta. "Ours" asked Thea in surprise. "Of course it's the least Mott can do after all he's put you through" said Siesta.

"Alright then I guess we should be going then" said Thea as she and the others prepared to leave "Thea take care of your self okay" said Siesta with a kind smile. "You too and thanks for everything" said Thea giving a smile in return.

After that the girls left and began their journey home and Siesta went back into the mansion she knew she would need some things so she looked around mansion until she found a shovel to buried his body. Then carrying his body over her shoulder she made her way back toward her horse just outside the gate. After laying his body on the back of her horse and securing it in place she took off into the night.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

After leaving Mott's mansion she'd headed straight for the nearest forest the same one in fact that she had been buried in fact. The forest itself was nearly pitch black it would have been impossible to find her way through it were it not for the fact she was a vampire.

Once she decided that she was deep enough into the forest she stopped the horse got off and started digging and after a few minutes she was finished.

She then proceeded to remove the ruined armor from Peter's broken body and she marveled at his chiseled form (well that explains how he fought so well, and he seems very skilled with a sword as well I'll have to asked him who trained him) she thought as she gently laid his body in the grave and proceeded to bury it.

After that she began to lead her horse out of the forest and head toward the one man she knew could help her right now

* * *

 **Jonathan POV**

Jonathan sat at his work bench working on the newest project William had ordered him to begin work on when he heard a knock at his door. He knew from the scent coming from the other side of the door that it was a vampire thanks in part to his knew vampiric scenes.

He had become fascinated with William and his kind the very idea of an entire species that was immortal, that could heal and regenerate, that was impervious to disease and illness fascinated him like nothing he had ever seen before and he relished the chance to study them.

Then one day he awoke and started coughing up blood and had a sharp pain in his chest, he'd had similar symptoms for months before then but it had never been this bad before, over the months that followed his condition got increasingly worse to the point where it hurt to even breath. At first he thought it was some sort of flu or chest cold but as the condition got worse and worse and weeks turned into months he slowly started to realized it was something far more serious.

After that he decided to go to a water mage to get healed. After days of examination they finally uncovered what was wrong with him they told him that what was wrong. As it turned out what was hurting him wasn't some foreign force like a disease or parasite but rather something created by his own body a mass of tissue in his lungs that continued to grow exponentially damaging everything around it.

What was worse was that the mage told him it was beyond their power to heal him and that he had less than a year to live.

After that he spiraled into a depression and in the depths of his fear and despair as he pondered his own mortality he slowly began to realize that the problem was his mortality but lucky he knew of a way to change that.

He remembered William and his kind, vampires they called themselves they were immortal, ageless, could heal and regenerate themselves like nothing he had ever seen before. They never got sick either because the were impervious to such things. And so he knew then that he had two choices die a human or live as a vampire.

He agonized over the decision for weeks until his fear of death won out and he asked William to turn him. After explaining why he wanted to turn William happily complied and soon enough he was a vampire and found that his condition had been cured.

The knock at his door steadily increased until it went from simple knocking to loud banging drawing him out of his trip down memory lane. So he got up an answered the door to reveal Siesta.

He had meet her a few times before back when he was still human but every time he did meet her she was accompanied by William so for her to show up alone out of the blue like this was a bit unusual. "Oh hello Miss Siesta it's been awhile how have you been" he asked greeting the girl with a smile. "Oh I'm been fine how hav-... what happened to you" said the girl in surprise. "Oh you noticed that did you" said Jonathan in response to her sudden realization.

"Well yeah of course I did I could tell your scent had changed the moment you opened the door tell me why'd you decide to turn" she asked. "Well long story short I was dying and didn't have much of a choice" replied Jonathan. The girl smiled in response before embracing him in tight hug "Well either way congratulations, I'm so happy for you" said Siesta as she embraced her new vampire brother genuinely happy for him.

Jonathan was quite surprised at the sudden display of affection but happily returned it. He was pleasantly surprised at the feelings warmth, love, and belonging that he felt as she held him.

It was then that he realized that the bond that connected him to William connected him to her as well. And he could clearly feel that connection for even though he barely knew the young women he felt as if he could trust her with his very life and as she held him he felt as if he was being held by a beloved family member like a long lost sister he was meeting for the first time.

After a few moments the two let go of each other and Jonathan spoke "so to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit I doubt you came all the way here just say to hi". "Well see I kind of need you to make me another of those stones that protect vampires from the sun" the girl explained.

"What happened did you lose the necklace I made for you" Jonathan asked in annoyance. "No it-it's for someone else" said the girl nervously. "William turned some else" asked Jonathan. "No not William … I did" said the girl hesitantly.

Jonathan's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that he was silent for several seconds before replying "...does William know" asked Jonathan. "No and I don't intend on telling him not yet at least" said the girl. "Why the secrecy I thought you trusted him" asked Jonathan. "I DO" she shouted out defensively.

"It's just that this person didn't exactly give permission" she explained. "You turned someone against their will you know William forbade us from doing that, he's not gonna be happy when he finds out. Just what in world were you thinking" Jonathan lectured.

"I didn't have any choice he was dying and I couldn't just stand there and let him die. Please don't tell William I want to be the one to do it" the girl pleaded. "Fine I won't tell, and I'll give you the daylight stone" said Jonathan. "Daylight stone" she asked curiously. "Well sure I made it why shouldn't I name it besides it's as good a name as any" said Jonathan defending his work. "I suppose" she replied.

"I'm sure I have a few laying around follow me" said Jonathan as he headed inside the girl following close behind. Once inside he went to retrieved a daylight stone he had made a couple months ago leaving the girl alone for the moment he went to go retrieve it.

* * *

 **Siesta POV**

After Jonathan had left to get her a daylight stone she decided to go looking around she knew it was rude to snoop but her curiosity was getting the better of her and she couldn't help herself. So she began looking around the house till she made her way toward the back of the house and she notice something odd.

There were half a dozen barrels sitting back against the wall, that in and of itself wouldn't have been all that strange but it was what was inside that caught her attention. The tops of one of the barrels wasn't secure correctly and she could see inside it, and what she saw was crimson colored and sparkled. She was curious so she pulled the lid off of it along with all the others and was shocked to see every last one of them were filled with crimson red gemstones like the one in her necklace.

They were daylight stones she realized only there was something off about them she picked one up and began to examine it. And as she did so she notice there were several differences between them and the one in her necklace the stones in the barrels. The ones in the barrels were cloudy and dull and not as brilliant or beautiful as the one hanging around her neck yet there was no mistaking that these were daylight stones and there so many of them it made her curious "just what are you planing" she thought aloud.

"It's rude to snoop you know" a voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Jonathan with an irritated look on his face.

"I'm sorry it's just the curiosity it got to me " she apologized.

"Its fine but next time asked alright" replied Jonathan with a smile.

"I will but tell me are these all daylight stones" she asked.

"Yep if your curious why I'm making them you should probable ask William after all he's the one who asked me to make them" answer Jonathan.

"Well alright then so do you have it" she asked.

"Here" he said tossing it to her. She snatch it out of the air before examining the object in her hand. It was a bronze ring with a crimson daylight stone at its center. But not like the dull cloudy looking ones in the barrels but bright and brilliant like hers.

"It's beautiful" she commented. "Of course it is I made it after all" said Jonathan with pride. "Oh wait a second if you turned someone then your gonna need something to feed them right" asked Jonathan excitement in his voice.

"Well of course, I was thinking of grabbing someone from the local jail like what William did with me" she replied curious where he was going with this conversation.

"Sure you could do that or you could try out a new experiment of mine" said Jonathan reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vial filled with a red liquid, he handed it to her saying "go ahead try it". She was a bit apprehensive about trying whatever was in the vial but she figured she owed him one for snooping so she uncorked it.

Once she did she could smell the scent of blood coming from the vile only it smelled off in way. She took a sip and she found it had a pleasant bloody taste to it yet it also tasted fake in way. It was good but not as good as the real thing it didn't wet her appetite like fresh blood did.

After a few more seconds of examination she swallowed and replied "it's good but what is it I can tell it's not really blood despite how close the smell and taste is".

"That is my latest experiment I'm trying to develop a synthetic blood substitute vampires can subsist off of instead of always having to feed off humans. I was wondering if you could take some with you to feed the person you just turned but first tell me what do you think" asked Jonathan excitement in his voice.

"Well it was good and if it works like you say then it could be very convenient to keep on hand if I were ever in a situation where I couldn't easily feed off humans. But I couldn't exactly see myself giving up drinking fresh blood for it either." said Siesta giving her view.

Jonathan briefly frowned at the criticism before recovering and replying "was it the taste" he asked.

"No the taste was fine not as good as the real thing but still good it's just not as exciting as taking it straight from the source you know" she replied.

"I see well I guess I still have some work to do on it but what do you say want to take some with you" asked Jonathan.

"Sure I suppose it'd be more convenient then taking someone out there with me" she said.

"You have my thanks and if you could have the Individual-" Jonathan started to say before the girl cut him off.

"His name is Peter" said Siesta correcting him.

"Peter right well if you could get Peter to give me his feedback on it I'd appreciate it I'm gonna need more data if I want to improve the stuff" Jonathan continued.

"Sure no problem" she said with a yawn.

"Tired" asked Jonathan.

"Of course I am I've been up all night fighting Mott and his personal army goons" she replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well if your tired I have a spare bed in the back you can sleep in" offered Jonathan.

"Thanks I appreciate it but don't let me sleep past sunset I want to be there for him when Peter awakens" she replied.

"I'll be sure to do that now the bed is down the hall to the right" said Jonathan. She gave a nod of thanks before heading down the hall finding the bed and passing out

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

"Siesta Siesta wake up it's sunset" she heard the voice of Jonathan say as he shook her awake her crimson eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her nap.

"Thanks for getting me up did you get the synthetic blood ready" she asked as she climbed out of bed and started gathering up her things.

"Already loaded onto your horse outside" said Jonathan.

"Thanks I appreciate it" said Siesta as she headed out the door and outside to her horse. Quickly climbing up on to it she flicked the reins and sped off toward the forest she had left Peter in.

* * *

 **Dark Forest**

After riding for awhile she eventually made her way back to the forest. The sun had just finished setting when she made it to the edge of the forest. Once there she quickly guided her horse through the dark forest till she reach the spot where she had buried him. After that she tied her horse to a tree sat down and waited.

And after a few minutes she could hear something under the earth moving slowly making its way to the surface till a head full of bright blond hair broke through and looked up at her with his crimson eyes "Si-Siesta it that you what's going on I-I thought I had died".

She helped him up out of the ground before placing her hands on his shoulders looking him in the eyes and replying "you did".

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's note: Well the next chapters up enjoy and remember if you liked the chapter please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

Peter laid there in the darkness the weight of the cold wet earth pressing down on him as his mind flashed back through major events of his life, like the day his father taught him how use a sword he recalled how he had complain back then claimed he would rather be playing with his friends then learning something he was certain he would never use. (Oh how wrong I was) thought Peter in amusement as the memories continued to flow.

After that his father had told him what his father told him that a man needed to be strong to protect what he cared about. From that day forward his father began training him in earnest with all their free time spent either exercising or learned how to wield a sword. His father had served in the Tristanian army for decades and fought in many battles before he retired due to an injury so he was rather adept in swordplay.

After that his father retired to the countryside he talked often of his military career and was proud of his service and he was determined to make sure Peter followed in his footsteps. But as the years went by his father got older and weaker eventually he passed away. And Peter stopped training and his skill began to grow rusty. Then came the day that Mott took his sister and killed his brother.

And then for the first time he finally had use for his father's teachings after that day he spent almost all day everyday training brushing up on his form and sharpening his skills. Once he had completed his training he went up to Mott's mansion asking for a job. They laughed at first claimed that he'd probably never fought a day in his live that he would be useless and to go home.

So he challenged them and they agreed if he could defeat three of them in a three on one fight they'd consider hiring him but if he lost he'd hand over everything he owned and never show his face there again. He knew that the odds were blatantly stacked against him that the stakes were absurd but he was determined so he accepted their terms and the fight began, they never stood a chance they had numbers but they were clearly amateurs and he defeated them quickly enough.

The three he had defeated were enraged at their loss and claimed he had cheated and demanded he hand over all he owned and leave or they would kill him. But luckily the chief guard Mott's head of security had seen everything he stopped them saying that they had not only shamed themselves with their loss but they had also shamed all of them with their behavior afterward.

He fired them and ordered them to leave immediately the man then introduced himself as Walter, he said he was impressed with his skill and metal and hired him immediately. About a month went by after and he and Walter grew to be what could almost be called friends. He always wonder why a man like Walter would willingly work for someone like Mott. He had planned on asking and if he liked Walters answer he'd consider letting in on his plan.

But unfortunately that plan died before it could even begin. Walter as it turned out had worked for Mott for many years and he prided himself on his attendance the man was never late and always showed up for work no matter the personal cost. Only one day in the man's whole career did he ever failed to show up. It was a year ago his wife had gone into labor. He wanted to show up for work but refused to leave his wife's side.

As fate would have it the day he choose to stay home was the day what was believed by many to be a mage of some sort broke in killing most of Mott's guards injuring the man and freeing all the women he had taken. Mott as it turned out decided to blame him for the events that transpired that day.

Though Mott never said anything it was obvious he did. Then one day Mott in a drunken rage began furiously berating the man claiming the whole thing was Walters fault. Mott's shouting could be heard all throughout the mansion that day so Peter was force to listen in horror to what transpired next.

Mott claimed it was all Walters fault that it wouldn't have happened had he done his job but everyone knew it was lie if the one who broke in last year really was able to kill all the guards and defeat Mott then there is no way he alone could have made a difference all that would have changed was that he would have died too and his children would've had to grow up without a father.

And considering the fact that the perpetrator of the attack was more than likely hired by one of the families of one of his victims only made it clear that you couldn't do that to people commoners or not before they started to fight back. The fact was Mott had simply suffered the inevitable consequences of his actions and everyone knew it. But Mott didn't want the facts he wanted someone to blame for his failings and the fact was he was blaming Walter.

Eventually Walter had gotten so fed up with the whole thing he asked Mott 'what in the hell even happened that night anyhow' Mott went deathly silent after that as he remembered what little he could of that night till he suddenly flew into a fit of rage and insanity screaming that it was Walters fault before Mott raised his wand and set the man alight.

Peter could still hear the screams echoing in his nightmares. After that he had all but given up hope of saving Thea and the others. Then came the day that changed everything the day he met her.

As Peter lay there in the ground his body and mind slowly changing and wounds healing he felt his mind focused on the memories of the previous day when he met the girl. In all honesty when he had first met the girl he was more terrified than anything.

When he first saw her he was going to alert the other guards only to find he couldn't he couldn't alert the others in fact he couldn't even move, because she had told him not to. It's a truly terrifying experience to not be in control of one's own body or mind.

He had heard that there where mages that could manipulate memories and of first born magics that could influence thoughts and behavior. But never in his life had he heard of magic that could control the mind so completely and easily. After that they had talked and he learned of her plans to kill Mott and free the women he had imprisoned. After he had learned that he decided or rather was forced to help the girl.

He didn't think a young girl like that would be able to do much of anything to help but was proven wrong time and again and was amazed by the girl's speed and strength and the ease with which she dispatched her enemies.

Then finally thanks to her help he was finally able to hold his sister in his arms again and rescue her and the other women. He remembered how he stood outside the gate with Thea and the women ready to just head home. But then he thought of the girl and all she had done for him and he knew that he couldn't just leave her to die.

And so he rushed off to save her a decision that would prove fatal unfortunately he could almost feel the shards of ice ripping through his body as his mind recalled the event. But in the end it was all worth it for he had succeeded in saving his sister and the other women and finally he got to see Mott die.

Thanks to that he knew he could die in peace and he closed his eyes ready for an eternally rest. But fate as it turned out had other plans for him.

He could still picture her perfectly, long raven hair, crimson eyes as red as the blood that she and the floor were soaked in, tears streaming down her face as she asked his forgiveness for what she was about to do.

'For taking this choice away, please forgive me' he remembered her saying before her fangs descended and she went for his neck.. Before he actually had time to ponder what was going on he had felt the pain of her fangs piercing his neck.

He could practically still feel them now even after all other pain and sensation had stopped. It hadn't taken long for the girl to drain him dry not after having multiple holes ripped through his body courtesy of Mott's spell. He could still feel the sensation of the finale beats of his heart as the memories continued to flow. Then finale his heart gave out and the memories of his final moments of life came to end.

After the memories came to an end he sat there soaking up the darkness and the odd tingling sensation of his body. (So that's it huh I'm dead gotta say I was expecting more out of death than a brief walk down memory lane and total darkness) thought Peter.

But then as if to contradict him he felt himself fall back into unconsciousness. This time he found himself not in a memory but back in Mott's mansion. He looked around but saw none of the dead bodies or obvious signs of battle that had been present earlier. (Was it all just a dream) thought Peter before a scream echo out. (THAT SOUNDED LIKE THEA) thought Peter in panic.

As he took off running toward the source of the sound. Eventually he found himself upstairs just outside Mott's bedroom Thea's voice calling out for help.

Quickly raising his foot Peter kicked the door off its hinges to see Mott on his sister and Thea trying to get out from underneath him. Filled with rage at the sight Peter drew his sword and called out to the man "GET OFF OF HER YOU VILE WRETCH"

Mott simply looked at him smugly before replying "or what you'll kill me, your free to try but I don't think it ended well for the last man who tried to stop me" said Mott while point at the floor next to the bed.

He then look at where Mott was pointing only to recoil in horror to see his brother Rowan's dead body. "It's his own fault the lowly commoner should have known his place" said Mott condescension dripping from his voice. "BASTARD" he screamed in rage before charging him intent on killing the monster in front of him.

In response Mott wiped out his wand and sent a high pressure ball of condensed air at the man. The spell slammed into his chest breaking several of his ribs and sending him flying back. "Guards get him" said Mott calling out for help. And suddenly several of guards seemed to appear out of thin air and moved to restrain him.

He would have tried stopping them if weren't already busy cradling his crushed abdomen. "Shall we kill him Lord Mott" asked one guards.

"No not yet, I have something better in mind pull him to his feet I want him to watch" said Mott a Malicious grin making its way up his face. The guards then pulled him to his feet and he was forced to watch as Mott prepared to defile his sister in front of him of him.

"PETER HELP PLEASE" Thea cried out as she tried to pull away from the vile man.

Peter closed his eyes and hung his head in shame as he knew was powerless to stop what was about to happen. Time slowed to a stop as he lamented in despair (damn it damn it damn it, is that it after all I've been through after all my training I get swept aside like nothing like dirt with just a wave of his wand) he thought in despair.

(I'm powerless to stop him damn it if only I were stronger if only I weren't so … weak) he thought as he laminated over his own helplessness.

" **What if you didn't have to be** " a strange voice called out.

"Huh" he asked in surprise.

" **I said what if you don't have to be so weak what if I told you that you could be stronger strong enough to stand up to the nobles strong enough to save your little sister and to strike this evil down would you take it even if it cost you your very humanity** " the voice asked.

Peter thought about his decision for a moment before deciding. And after coming to his decision Peter with a voice full of certainty and a hearty full of conviction answered "if giving up my humanity means gaining the power to stand up to the nobility and put and end to the injustices perpetrated by Mott and others like him then I say it's small price to pay, for such a thing I would trade even my very life, my answer is yes gladly".

" **Then take this power and be reborn as a child of the night** " said the mysterious voice.

And suddenly he felt himself overcome with strength and power like he had never felt before. Time once again began to flow and with great strength he threw those holding him flying. After picking themselves up off the ground they reached for their swords in an attempt stop him but before their hands even touched the hilts of their swords they were all cut down in the blink of an eye by the newly empowered Peter.

Shocked Mott stopped just as he was about to commit the heinous act and reached for his wand. But before he could even chant a spell, faster than the human eye could track Peter rushed forward and slammed into the man simultaneously knocking him off the bed and piercing his heart and nailing him to the wall.

"This for all the people you've hurt you bastard" he whispered into the ear of the dying man. He sat there soaking in the feeling of at last stopping the wicked man. When the scent of the man's freshly spilled blood hit him. And before he knew what was happening fangs descended from his jaw and on instinct he buried them into the man's necks and began to drink.

And with that the dream came to an end. And Peter found himself awake and aware once again finding that the odd sensations he had felt before had stooped. And he found he now finale had the strength to move. So he began making his making his way to the surface. And soon enough his head broke the surface.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After breaking out of the ground to the surface Peter looked up at the Siesta the mysterious girl whom had change his fate his crimson eyes staring into hers and spoke "Si-Siesta it that you what's going on I-I thought I had died".

She helped him up out of the ground before placing her hands on his shoulders looking him in the eyes and replying "you did".

After a moment of silence between them he replied "... so I'm dead huh gotta say crawling out of dirt hole in the ground in the middle woods isn't exactly how I pictured the afterlife still I'm surprised to see you here tell me why are you dead" asked Peter curiously.

"Why am I-fuahahahaha" said Siesta as she burst into laughter.

"What" asked Peter annoyed at the girl's reaction.

"Forgive me it's just I wasn't expecting that reaction" said Siesta as she finale stopped giggling.

"What you said I died and it's true I felt my heart stop after you …" Peter trailed off as the memory of the event once again flash through his mind and his eyes went wide.

"Yeah you remember that huh … sorry its just I couldn't stand there do nothing I took the choice from you and I ask you please forgive me" said Siesta in an apologetic tone her head bowed.

"What are you talking about what choice why did you bit me why am I not dead or am I what's going on" asked Peter frantically.

"Your not dead" she assured him.

Peter let out a sign of relief at that.

"Your undead" the girl continued causing the man to look on in confusion. "I think I should probably start by saying I'm not human" said Siesta as she let fangs drop and her eyes shift back to crimson to emphasize her point only to see Peter looking on with a fairly unsurprised look on his face.

"Well you seem pretty unfazed" the girl commented.

"I saw you rip iron bars out of stone, get nailed to a wall and be perfectly fine less than a minute later and even kill grown men in full plate armor with your bare hands the idea that you're not human doesn't exactly come as a surprise. But it still doesn't explain why you bite me or why I'm not dead and what exactly you are" said Peter.

"Yes well I suppose it shouldn't come as much of a surprise after all that you've seen. But to answer your question I'm what is called a vampire an as for why your alive well that's due in part to the fact that I bite you. You see anyone who dies after being bite by vampire becomes a vampire. That is why I bite you to save you from death unfortunately this process is irreversible once one has become a vampire they can never regain their lost humanity this is why I apologized" Siesta explained.

Peter went quiet after that as he considered what he had just been told and the girl nervously awaited his reaction.

After a tense few minutes of Peter eyes closed deep in thought he opened his eyes and spoke "... was there any other choice" he asked.

"Unfortunately no while vampire blood does have potent healing powers it can only do so much for humans they just lack the ability to heal themselves properly if they're broken past a certain point." Siesta explained.

"I see than thank you I suppose it's better than being dead it's just if only I weren't so frail this wouldn't have happened" said Peter.

"That's not true you're a very tough man as far as I can tell but the human body can only take so much. But with that being said vampires are different we can take far more of a hit than humans can and keep on going, tear off our limbs, disembowel us, crush our heads, or stab us in the heart it doesn't really matter what you do to us as long as it doesn't kill us outright we can recover from anything we can regrow lost limbs or organs, survive and even shrug off what would be fatal wounds to any other creature like they're nothing, were just … built tougher. The fact is even if you somehow miraculously survive your injuries you would have spent the rest of your life a disfigured cripple but by turning you not only did I save you I healed what would have otherwise been an irreversible injury." said Siesta.

Wait you save vampires can heal from anything right" asked Peter curiously.

"Well as long as they're still alive yes" answered Siesta curious by he was asking.

"Well what about old wounds from years before" asked Peter.

"Such wounds would also be healed yes" Siesta answered.

After hear that Peter began to look all over his body looking at his old scars and wounds or rather where they use to be only to find nothing that not a single scare or nick could be found on his body. Out of curiosity stuck his hand in his mouth to look for the gap in his teeth, he'd lost a tooth in a fist fight a few years ago leaving him with permanent gap in his mouth only to find the tooth had grown back.

"Surprising isn't" Siesta called out a small smile on her lips.

"That's an understatement I never would have thought such a thing would be possible tell me what else can I do" said Peter his voice filled with curiosity and his eyes shining with excitement.

"Well we have increase physical abilities strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, durability, etc and we can control minds. You have already seen me demonstrate these abilities and there are others. We vampires are also immune to disease and poisoning can heal and regenerate as you've seen. Also our minds can process information much faster than humans can allowing us to slow down our perception of time enabling us to think faster and react quicker it's sort of like seeming the world in slow motion. Our blood can also heal others and our senses are enhanced far beyond that of any mortal creatures. There's more to us and what we can do than just that but I think that covers some of the basics of what we can do" Siesta explained.

"Wow that's a lot to take in although it does explain a few things and what did you mean by mortal creatures" asked Peter curious about her use of the phrase.

"Oh well see I guess I forgot to mention but yeah vampires are immortal creatures William my maker for example has lived for over a thousand years and we grow increasingly more powerful the longer we live. We can never die from natural causes such as aging or disease but we aren't invincible we can still be killed under certain circumstances such as being decapitated, burnt to ash, or having our hearts pierced by wood, removed, or destroyed entirely. Short of that however we can live on indefinitely" Siesta explained.

"That's all pretty amazing but I've gotta asked what's the cost I've lived long enough to know that nothing in this is life free" asked Peter his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Smart" said Siesta with a smile. "Yes there are a few drawbacks" she continued.

"Such as" asked Peter.

"Well sunlight for one it will burn you like fire and weaken you considerably" she explained.

"Wait you mean I can't ever go in sunlight again" asked Peter in shock.

"Calm down as long as you wear this it won't be a problem" said Siesta handing Peter a the ring she had gotten from Jonathan. Jonathan looked at it to see that it was a beautifully crafted bronze ring with a sparkling red gemstone at its center.

"And this will protect me from the sun" asked Peter.

"Yes and I should mention there are some other drawbacks such as weakness to silver touching it burns us and slows down our healing factor" Siesta explained.

"Well I guess that's not to bad consider the advantages. Say do you have anything to drink I'm actual kind of thirsty" replied Peter.

"Thirsty huh I've got just the thing wait here" said Siesta as she walked over to her horse and reach into its saddle bag. She pulled out a bottle of red liquid and handed it to him "Jonathan a friend of mine made it try some" said Siesta.

Peter uncorked the bottle and the scent of blood filled his nostrils, normally he would have found it repulsive but instead he found himself drawn to the smell. However he resisted the impulse to drink it and recorked the bottle. "What's wrong I know you must be hungry" asked Siesta in concern.

"Yeah for food not blood" said Peter in disgust.

"Well what did you think vampires feed on why do you think we have fangs" she asked.

"I won't feed on blood I find that repulsive" said Peter in an argumentative tone.

"Well regardless of whether you like it the fact is you need to feed for your body to function properly besides its artificial blood not the real thing" said Siesta.

"I don't care whether it's real or not I refuse to drink blood like some beast" said Peter in anger. And imminently after the words left his lips he regretted them he as he felt the temperature in forest seem to drop as the tension grew.

"Oh so I'm beast am I" said Siesta her eyes narrowed.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you" Peter stuttered out nervously. (Why am I suddenly so nervous about upsetting this girl) Peter thought to himself.

"A little late for that but regardless of what you think of me remember this is who you are now whether you like it or not. The fact is you're still a brand new vampire with little to no control over your blood lust if I let you walk into a town now while your still hungry you're liable to kill someone so drink" said Siesta irritation in her voice.

"No I refuse and that's finale" said Peter his eyes narrowed.

Siesta gave a huff of annoyance as she thought to herself (well reasoning with him didn't work I understand this is new to him and he'll take time to adjust but if I don't get him to drink he could kill someone. I could use force, no no I don't want him to hate me. What can I do?) she thought to herself.

And then she remembered William and what he had told her about authority and the bond between vampires. She could even remember several times throughout her train where he had used it on her even if she didn't know at the time he was doing it.

"Your going to drink it and there will be no more arguing about it" said Siesta in a strong authoritative voice attempting to use her authority and the bond she had with Peter.

Peter for his part wanted to argue but felt himself unable to, lacking even the desire to disobey. He could feel his new vampiric instincts telling him to listen that she had his best interest at heart and to just obey.

It was an odd feeling it reminded him of when he was a little boy and his father would scold him it was a similar yet different feeling he could sense her authority over him he didn't understand it but it reminded him of how felt toward his mother and father when he was younger. And so obeying the girl he uncorked the bottle and began to drink.

* * *

 **Mott's Mansion Joseph POV**

It was daybreak when Joseph finally returned to consciousness "oh my head" he exclaimed in pain holding his throbbing head as he pulled himself to his feet trying to ignore his splitting headache. "Huh what time is it" he wondered aloud. As he made his way toward the front door of the house.

(The others must have dealt with the traitor and that girlfriend of his by now maybe I'll pay them a visit in the dungeon and teach'em some manners) he thought in amusement as he opened the front door. "So guys did you take care o-" He started to say before looked around and seeing the nightmarish sight before him. The sight of it a caused him to fall to his knees and scream in terror at the sight of the massacre before him.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the wait I've been a bit lazy lately anyway if you liked the chapter or have any suggestions please let me know in a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 **Peter POV**

The sun had finally come up and Peter and Siesta had just made it to town, on the way Siesta explain more about vampires and Peter finished getting a hold of how to hide his true eye color. "So what now" asked Peter.

"Well I need to get back in contact with William my maker and let him know what's happened and I expect you want to find your sister since she should still be in town somewhere so I guess this is where we part ways at least for now" explained Siesta.

"But if I need you how do I get in contact with you" asked Peter in concern.

"Well if it's important you can always use the bond between us to call out to me" said Siesta.

"Yeah you said something about that before so all I gotta do is call to you and you'll come" asked Peter.

"Yes but try to only use it in emergency otherwise you can usually find me at the charming fairy inn its at a nearby village about an hours ride south of hear" said Siesta as she turned to leave. After she had left he set out to find his sister figuring she was likely in town somewhere waiting for him.

He was about to head out to look for her when suddenly a odd smell hit him it reminding him of his sister Thea. At first he thought she must be nearby and began searching for her but after searching for several minutes he realized she wasn't in the area. (But I was sure she was there I could recognize her scent anywhere) thought Peter in confusion.

But then it hit him how odd it was that he could smell her at all when remembered what Siesta had told him about what he had become and what he could do and suddenly it all made sense how he could smell her even if she wasn't nearby.

(Well if I can't find her by sight then I guess I'll have to track her down by scent) thought Peter.

And so he closed his eyes and breathed in deep taking in all the the different smells in the area. He could smell the scent of fresh bread from the bakery across town the smell alcohol and smoke from the tavern down the road. He realized in amazement that he could see and hear and smell everything for miles. And then it hit him the scent of Thea his little sister. Resolved to find her he proceeded to follow the scent across town.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

After searching all across town going from the local Inn to the town bakery and all the other places Thea had apparently been recently eventual he manage to follow the scent to the local tavern. As he stood in front of the building eager to see his sister again walked in through the doors expecting to see her. Only to be disappointed in yet another dead end. Decided to get something eat while he was there went in and took a seat.

After a few minutes of waiting a waitress came to him and spoke "what will it be" she asked.

""I'll have ale some bread and chicken please" said Peter before handing her a few coins.

"Thanks I'll be right back with your order sir" said the waitress before leaving.

As Peter sat there waiting for his order he began to hear a hush conversion across the room. Two men in armor with swords on their hips spoke in a hushed whisper to each other across the bar. Peter was surprised he could actual hear them from all the way across the room.

(I shouldn't eavesdrop but based on the armor there wearing and the smell of blood coming off them there probable bandits or something so I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen in for bit) thought Peter as he eavesdrop on the pair.

"So when are we doing it" asked the taller bandit.

"Boss says tonight, are guys will lead them to the spot and that's when we'll spring the trap" answered the shorter bandit.

"Damn did you see how much money those girls had were gonna be rich" said the taller bandit.

"I know and they have no clue and guess what boss says after we've finished the job we get have our pick of the women" said the shorter bandit with a lecherous smirk.

As Peter listen to the two he became more and more enrage until it was all he could do not to attack the men. His eyes shifted to crimson and his fangs descended in response to his rage and he could feel powerful new instincts telling him to kill. He just about to attack when suddenly a voice snapped him out his rage induced trance.

Peter shook his head his features returning to normal before the voice repeated itself "sir I said I have your order here".

Peter having calmed himself down look up to the waitress a false smile on his face "yes thank you" said Peter as accepted the food.

The waitress turned to leave when Peter suddenly had an idea and called out to her "hey wait".

The girl suddenly stopped mid step and turned around. "Yes do you need something" the waitress asked.

"Yes I was wondering if a group of young women have been through here recently" asked Peter.

"Oh you mean Alice ,Thea and the others" the waitress replied.

"Yes see Thea is my little sister can you tell me did they pass through here." asked Peter concern in his voice.

"Oh yes they were in here just the other day they were looking to hire some mercenaries to guard their caravan home. Actual some of the men they talked to are sitting over there if you liked more information" said the waitress pointing to the two men from earlier.

"Thanks" said Peter giving the waitress a grateful smile which the women accepted with a smile before turning to return to her work. After that Peter continued to listen in on the group of mercenaries until they finished eating and left the tavern presumably to join up with the rest of their group in preparation for their raid on Thea's group. After paying his bill he began to discreetly tail the group.

* * *

 **Thea's Caravan**

It was getting late and the sun had just begun to set on the horizon and their caravan had been on the road for hours. They had reached a fork in the road the left path leading further down the road to the next village and the path to the right leading into the mountains.

The Caravan was getting ready to head down the leftmost path to the next village when suddenly the mercenaries they had hired signaled them to stop in confusion Alice the oldest of the girls and unofficial group leader road up to them. "What's the hold up" asked Alice.

The head mercenary replied "Were taking an alternate route through the mountains".

"Why" asked Alice in confusion.

"Security reasons we were talking to some of are associates in the last town and they said there have been a series of bandit raids on the road up ahead so we're taking an alternate route though the mountains" the head mercenary explained. Alice nodded in understanding before riding back to the others.

Alice thought it strange she talk to several people in town about the journey ahead and none of them had said anything about bandit raids but then she figured the mercenaries had connections she didn't so she figured they had access to information she didn't so she follow without question although it still made wary. They continued to ride on for hours as night began to fall there caravan made of various women on horse or in carts.

"Alice wait up" a voice called out getting the older girls attention she looked over as Thea quickly road up to met her.

"So you worried" asked Alice to which Thea nodded.

"It's been so long since I've seen my family I worry if they even think about me anymore they've probably assumed me dead by now" said Thea.

Alice gave off a light chuckle before replying "that's what you been worried about. Thea dear your one cutest sweetest girls I've ever met of course they still think of you. And if they think you dead then it'll just make for better surprise. Your getting to go home and see your family again and that's more most of the girls Mott took can say".

"Your saying not everyone made it out" asked Thea in concern.

"Those who were left did but that said plenty of women were died in there disposed of why Mott when they either got to weak or sick to work and many more were sold and trade off to other similarly corrupt nobles across Halkeginia" said Alice sadly.

"Did you know them" asked Thea.

"Yes I knew just about all them some better than others I was locked now in that dungeon for years definitely longer than anyone else" said Alice.

"What about you do you have a family" asked Thea curiously.

"My parents are dead and I haven't seen my siblings in years even before I came into Mott's possession. Although I do have grandmother I love very much. She was sick and I needed money and I was offered a job working for Mott it's how I came to be in that terrible place" said Alice.

"Wait but why would you ever work for Mott surely you'd heard the stories of him" asked Thea confused at the other woman's actions.

"This was years ago before the rumors of his cruelty had spread. When I was offered the job told I was under the impression I was to work as a maid. I didn't realize I would be locked in a stinking dungeon and never be allowed to leave" Alice explained.

"So your grandmother mind telling me about her" asked Thea curious about the older girl.

"Sure after my parents died my grandparents took me and my siblings in, they were poor but they did their best my but my grandfather died a few years back from natural causes. My grandmother had been sick for most of her life but in her later years it started getting worse. I was out shopping in the market when he saw me, he immediately took liking to me and offered me a job working for him I needed the money to help care for my grandmother so I accepted. When I told my grandmother about the job she so excited for me. That night she made me big dinner to celebrate. When I left in the morning I told her I'd see her soon, I haven't seen her in years" Alice explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" said Thea with sympathy.

As they talked the caravan continued to move forward and they had just reach a valley nestled between two mountains. The caravan continued onward when suddenly a low rumbling sound filled the valley and someone called out in alarm "ROCK SLIDE" and a wild stamped began as large boulders and rock came tumbling down the cliffs.

They rush forward so desperate to avoid being crushed by the rock and overcome with panic they hardly noticed the rock sliding down the cliffs were not loose rock falling down the mountain but but were sent down by men hiding in cliffs compatriots of mercenaries hired to protect them.

Suddenly they were forced to come to a dead stop as wall spears swords courtesy of their hired guards. As the women looked around the saw more men on the cliffs surrounding them bows drawn and aimed at them.

Surrounded by men on all sides their path blocked by the rocks that had fallen and the mountains around them Alice was the first realize the were trapped. She raised her hands in surrender with the other women quickly following suite.

All the while the head mercenary looked on with a malicious smirk as he and other mercenaries moved in Thea and the other women each had their hands bound. And they were forced to watch as the men pilfered their valuables and round them up forcing the girls to follow them. "They have are things why are they talking us" Thea asked Alice.

Alice looked on sadly before replying "Probable the same reason Mott took us".

"Yo-You mean" Thea stutter out in fear.

"I can't think of any other reason why they'd be taking us" said Alice.

Thea closed her eyes and calmed herself before replying "it's all going to be alright".

"You see confident" said Alice raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Peter will come for us I know it" said Thea confidence in her voice as she and the others continued to march on toward the men's camp.

* * *

 **Mott's Mansion Joseph POV**

Joseph look on at the grisly scene around him in horror as he came to realize what had happened while he had laid unconscious. "No" he whisper in despair as look on at the bodies of all the his friends and coworkers.

Pulling himself together he got back to his feet he began looking for survivors. Minutes went by of him walking along the blood soaked floor searching for any signs of a survivor when he finally he saw him, Mott his employer the man who gave him a job and saved him from the streets was dead.

As he looked on the man's remains his eyes began to grow wide in horror. He fell to his knees and cried in despair at the loss of the man he swore to protect. "He- hello i-is anyone there" a weak voice call out from across the room filling Joseph with hope.

He quickly rushed over to where he heard the sound to discover a fallen guard covered in horrible burns and surrounded by others in a similar state. As Joseph look over the pile of burnt corpse and the scorch mark on the ground he wonder aloud "what happened here".

"We were attacked by a demon and a traitor" the dying man growled out in rough voice getting Joseph's attention.

"Oh thank the founder you're okay I thought I was the only one left" exclaimed Joseph in relief.

"Not yet but you will be" the dying man relied grimly.

"N-no you'll be fine just-" said Joseph frantically before the other man cut him off.

"NO I'm not you know it and I know it I can hardly breath and I not think I even have any skin left under this armor so just shut up and listen someone needs to know what happened here and I'm not going to be able to tell the story so I need you to do it got it" said the dying man.

"Fine you said something about a traitor, was it Peter he knocked me out earlier" said Joseph.

"Yes he was the one who gave me these burns he busted in here and started throw flaming bottles of oil" said the burnt man.

"Your telling me Peter killed all these men himself and even Lord Mott" said Joseph skepticism in his voice.

"No of course not he's tough but not that tough he took down a couple of us sure but was nothing compared to that ... thing" the burnt man replied.

"Wait are you talking about that girl we brought in I had heard she'd gotten lose and was causing trouble but no way that young peasant girl killed all these men and a trained mage" said Joseph.

"That was no girl" said the burnt man with narrowed eyes.

"What do mean" asked Joseph.

"The way that thing moved its speed it strength … no way it was human at one point I saw it hit with volley of crossbow bolts and nailed to the wall. And yet it was fine it pried itself off the wall and healed in seconds. And I saw it kill guards in full plate armor with its bare hands. And even kill several different guards in fraction of second. See that bloody crater where Mott's head should be I saw it do that with one punch. It wasn't a girl it was more like … a beast in human skin" the burned man replied.

Joseph was in stunned silenced not sure how to react to the fantastic claims. He was about to reply when the other man continued in raspy pain filled voice "li-listen you got to tell someone yo-you can't let what happened here die with me".

"But who I don't have the ability to do anything or the authority to petition the crown to either" asked Joseph.

"I-I have cousin he's worked under a particularly powerful noble family for years as a butler and he can get you an audience with them. If you manage to convince them they could petition the crown to launch an investigation and take action" said the burnt man before breaking into a coughing fit.

"What your cousin's name I can't find him if I don't know who he is" said Joseph.

"B-Brom my cousins name is Brom find him tell him his cousin Gavin sent you if you tell him what has happened here I'm sure he will get you an audiences with his masters" said the newly named gavin as he broke in to a coughing fit coughing up blood and hold his hand to his chest in agony it was clear the man was about to expire his eyes slowly closing as his breathing began to slow.

"WAIT" said Joseph urgently getting Gavin's attention.

"I need a name before you pass on I need to know the name of the noble your brother works for."

Gavin with the last of his strength spoke his voice barely a whisper "K-Karin, Duchesse de La Vallière" he manage to say before dying.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's note: If you liked the chapter or have any suggestions please let me know in a review.**


End file.
